Consequences
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Picks up around the end of Choices of One and goes AU. Based on the idea of what could of happened if Luke had stayed to talk with Mara instead of leaving her behind and rejoining the Rebels.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally got a copy of Allegiances and Choices of One. This sorta stemmed from a what if moment I had reading it. Picks up from near the end of Choices of One.

Deciding the fire had died down enough to safely leave, Mara stepped out of the room with Ferrouz's wife and daughter behind her, lest anyone had survived the fire and was suicidal enough to take one last go at her, and slammed straight into someone. In a flash she had her lightsaber ignighted and in a guard position, ready to defend… and paused as the figure in front of her raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Easy there, I'm on your side!" a voice called out. Blinking through the still heavy smoke Mara recognized a face.

"Skywalker? I thought LaRone ordered you out of here." she said. In a decidedly sheepish looking gesture Skywalker gave an affirmative nod.

"He did."

"Then _why_ are you still here?" Mara growled at him.

"I was curious." he responded calmly.

"Curiosity killed the nexu Skywalker…" she warned. What kind of crazy moron has LaRone sent to help her anyways? Sighing, Mara decided there wasn't much she could do about Skywalker for the moment without blowing her cover more then it was. She still had no idea exactly who this Skywalker was… but she had a hunch. Mission first though. She would reunite Ferrouz with his family, then deal with the strangely naive help who seemed determined to stick around. If her hunch was right, and he had the slightest idea who she was… and something in his expression said he did… he should have run far, far away. His voice broke her train of thought.

"Shall we get them home?" he asked, nodding towards the women still standing behind Mara and looking somewhat confused at the exchange.

"Yeah, lets go." Mara said, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt.

Having safely delivered Ferrouz's family, Mara pulled Skywalker to a quiet ally… then slammed him into the wall. "Ok, Skywalker… what the hell is your game?" she snarled.

"I just wanted to help." he answered, startled by her attack. Surely he could not be _that_ naive could he? Taking a step backwards Mara studied him, both physically and through the Force.. and felt no duplicity at all. He was as innocent as he claimed it seemed.

"What did LaRone tell you about me?" she asked.

"Not much. Just you needed help. Master Axlon mentioned an Imperial Agent who used a lightsaber and was a woman… you're her aren't you?" Mara gave a slight nod in response. She shifted to lean back against the opposite wall and regarded him cooly.

"Skywalker… that wouldn't be Luke Skywalker would it?" she asked and, though Luke said nothing his flinch gave it away. "I see… care to tell me why Lord Vader is so interested in you?" At her words Luke realized he really should of run when he was told to. LaRone was convinced this agent was merciful though so he hoped she might at least hear him out before killing him… or worse yet, turning him over to Vader… who if the sounds in the nearby building were anything to go by was very near. He debated lying, but the Force told him that would only make things worse. He really hadn't thought this one through. Nexu indeed. Taking a deep breath he answered her.

"Probably because I am the one who destroyed the Death Star." Mara gave a disbelieving snort, but then froze. Touching his mind she sensed no deception at all. She was floored. Here was the Empire's number one wanted criminal standing before her, knowing she was an Imperial Agent. She debated that she should just kill him where he stood… but she was so stunned at his audacity she had to ask something first.

"You know I'm an Imperial agent… you know you are a wanted man by the Empire… why did you stay? Only someone suicidal or a kriffing fool would stay." Luke looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"You didn't turn LaRone or any of them in. I hoped-" she cut him off laughing. How could someone this innocent and foolish have managed to become such a threat?

"Hoped what? You''d talk me into joining you and you stupid war mongering friends? I'm trying to restore peace to the galaxy. You really are a kriffing fool Skywalker." she spat. "No, LaRone and his troop may have defected, but they still serve the Empire. You on the other hand are a mass murderer."

"Me? What of the Empire who destroyed Alderaan?" Mara shrugged at that remark.

"Tarkin was a fool. His actions were his own. The Emperor did not sanction the attack at all. He'd been ordered to use the Death Star to destroy military bases. Had he not been killed by you I would of terminated him for his abuses of power." she replied cooly. "You however… how many hard working men and women, just trying to make a living, do you think you killed when you blew up the Death Star?"

"It's a war…" Luke started to say, but it sounded hollow in his own ears. She was right. Many of the people killed in that attack were not soldiers. Mara's hand hovered over her lightsaber.

"So you have nothing to say in your defence really?" Luke shook his head. Mara had been about to activate the lightsaber and strike Skywalker down when she heard her Master's voice.

_"Wait my child…. he could be of use to us. Bring him to me."_

_ "Yes my Master" _she responded mentally, bowing her head slightly. Skywalker was looking at her confused. Speaking aloud to Luke, Mara extended her hand towards his. "Come on. It seems my Master wishes to meet you." Suddenly leery Luke tried to step back, only to realize he was backed up as far as he could go.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" he sighed. Mara shook her head no.

"My Master is far more kind and forgiving then your Rebel friends have led you to believe. Hear him out at least. You might be pleasantly surprised. However, you are correct this is not an optional matter. Not so long as you wish to stay alive anyways." Luke slumped dejectedly, but nodded his understanding. He'd seen her fight. There was no way he'd be able to beat her and even if he got lucky… Vader was only a block away, with the entirety of his 501st. He started to panic when he realized she was taking him to Darth Vader. Apparently picking up on his alarm, Mara shrugged. "I don't especially like Lord Vader either. He's somewhat unpredictable… especially with you he's going to feel I've been poaching on his turf. However homicidal as he can be towards me at times I don't think he'll dare defy our Master's orders directly. There isn't much choice in the matter since I came in a Z-75, and that won't fit both of us. " For his part Luke was stunned the woman in in question was discussing Darth Vader as if it were no more interesting then the current smoshball scores. Luke knew enough to know most Imperial officers were terrified of him. That she was so laid back about it… she must be very powerful. He was quickly realizing she was more then just a simple Imperial agent… and he was about to go into the rancor den he saw as they approached the back entrance of the Palace. Pushing him ahead of her, Mara steered him through the door… and the room froze. Luke noticed her resting her hand on her lightsaber as Vader approached them.

"Lord Vader" she nodded. Vader nodded back at her.

"Emperor's Hand" he said cooly. Luke felt sick as his heart dropped hearing her title. If he had any doubts before, he knew exactly who her Master was now. "I see you have captured the Rebel Skywalker." he said cooly. Mara debated questioning how he knew who Luke was, but decided she really didn't want to piss Vader off when he was being civil to her.

"Our Master requests he be brought before him directly and immediately. My own ship will not carry both of us, so I request passage to Coruscant on the Executor." Vader was silent for a minute, before he responded.

"Of course Jade. You may take him there. I will be there as soon as I finish my own mission here."

"Thank you Lord Vader." Mara inclined her head slightly to the Sith lord and Vader retuned the gesture. It would seem the two were more or less equals, Luke considered observing the exchange.

As they walked down the streets to the space port where the Super Star Destroyer waited, Luke decided since he was not about to get out of this he may as well get to know the mysterious agent. "Vader called you Jade… is that your name?" he asked.

"It's my last name. My name is Mara Jade." she said.

"And he called you Emperor's Hand…"

"My official title, though few in the Empire know it. My work is mainly covert."

"And you knew he wished to see me and not kill me because…?" Mara tapped the side of her head.

"We can speak through the Force. Don't you know anything?" she asked. Luke sighed.

"Not really. I only trained with my Master for a very short time before Darth Vader killed him. I'm still learning." Luke sighed, feeling very much like a small child next to Mara's considerable skill in the Force. Mara nodded and continued walking, guiding Skywalker ahead of her. She was pretty sure he knew he'd never escape her alive, but the sooner they were on board the ship she'd feel better. It was easier to control a captive in a confined space then busy streets, and she wasn't positive he wouldn't try a suicidal bolt into the crowd, endangering innocents around him. He seemed resigned to his fate however and didn't fight until they reached the space port where a shout broke the crowd.

"Luke!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the port from near a modified Corellian YT freighter. Skywalker tried to run but Mara was anticipating his move, catching his arm and wrenching it hard, while drop kicking his legs out from under him. As he stumbled forward she caught his arm again and pulled him flush against her, he sleeve blaster now firmly pressed into his side with her free arm.

"Don't try that again." she growled. "You want to live and your friends to I suggest cooperating here. I can order that freighter be shot before it even leaves the ground, and I can kill you before you know what hit you." Luke knew she wasn't bluffing either. Anyone who could order Vader around had enough sway seeing this through was all he could do. Sadly he shook his head at Leia and waved her to leave. He saw her face fall and her start to run after him when Han pulled her back, shaking his head and guiding her onto the freighter. Once they lifted off Jade pushed him forward and onto the loading ramp of the Executor. He no longer resisted as they boarded the massive ship. An officer considered questioning them, but thought the better of it when he saw the lightsaber hanging from Mara's hip. Not wanting to trust anyone but herself to guard the Rebel, Mara guiding him down walkways toward the front of the ship where the dignitaries quarters were. Shoving him into a room she reached out with the force to lock the door behind them. Only then did she start to relax. As she did she felt a familiar presence in her mind.

_"My Master?"_ she responded, kneeling and bowing her head instinctively.

_"Keep young Skywalker close to you. Befriend him if you can. Do not allow Lord Vader to be alone with him"_ came the voice in her mind. Apparently feeling Mara's twinge of curiosity at the idea of befriending the young Rebel, Palpatine clarified_ "His mind has been warped by his Rebel friends… he will need new friends if he is to reconsider his allegiances. I wish you to sway him to our side."_

_ "Of course my Master. It shall be done."_

_ "Good. I will see you soon my child."_

_ "I look forward to it."_

_ "As do I." _Palpatine responded before breaking the connection. Skywalker was staring at her transfixed. When she rose and sat on the bed he questioned her.

"So what are your new orders? Am I to die after all?" Luke asked, not caring much anymore. Perhaps death was preferable to what he would soon face. Mara shook her head.

"He wishes me to ensure your comfort and protect you from Lord Vader." Mara said and Luke was confused. The Emperor didn't trust his own servant? Noting his expression, she confirmed his suspicions. "My Master trusts Lord Vader mostly… but Lord Vader is far to biased when it comes to dealing with Rebels… not to mention his temper. He fears Vader may harm you before he can meet with you." Luke was confused. This was not the Emperor Luke knew at all. Could Mara be right that corruption in the Empire was solely individuals acting out and not from within? Mara for her part was unclipping her lightsaber, removing her wrist blaster, and kicking off her boots and settling on the bed. "We are pretty far out on the Rim. It's going to be a long trip back to Coruscant. I don't know about you but I've hardly slept since I arrived on Poln Major. I'd like to get some rest."

"There's only one bed though." Luke said a little alarmed. Mara for her part just laughed.

"And it's a big one. There's plenty of space for both of us. I don't bite, I promise."

"But… I hardly know you. It wouldn't be proper…" Luke mumbled turning red.

"Skywalker, get your head out of the gutter. I just want to sleep. I can't do that and keep an eye on you unless you are with me and I can feel if you are trying to run away where you will get yourself in trouble with Lord Vader." she explained holding her hand out to him. Luke considered protesting but a yawn cut him off. Perhaps he should sleep after all. Make sure he was awake and alert to whatever he was going into. Kicking off his boots and removing his own lightsaber he took her hand and settled down beside her. She shifted to pull his arm over her and entwined their fingers.

"Uh, I thought you said just sleeping.." Luke started and she laughed.

"I'm just making sure you can't move without waking me Skywalker."

"Oh" came Luke's sheepish response.

"Now if you are done asking questions I'd really like to sleep." she said kicking the blankets over them. In spite of his protests, Luke fell asleep quickly, his last thoughts pondering this could actually be quite romantic… if the lovely agent next to him wouldn't kill him in a heartbeat if he tried to move.

Several hours later they were awoken by none less than Darth Vader himself. Even the Sith Lord was a little startled at the positioning of Skywalker and Jade until he realized both were fully clothed. Jade's hand hovered over her lightsaber ready to fight if needed. Raising his own hand to show he had no intent of attacking he addressed her. "Relax Jade, I only wish to borrow our young Rebel for some questioning. I won't harm him."

"You can question him here then. It is our Master's orders he is not to leave my sight." she responded sharply. Well that explained their positions. Jade wasn't holding his hand for any sentimental reasons… it was to keep control of Skywalker even as she slept. Still the conversation he wished to have with Skywalker was not one he could have in front of the Emperor's Hand. She was far far too loyal to the Emperor and would report to him any suspect conversation. Sighing he turned on his heel to the door.

"I don't work with an audience any more then you do Jade." he said, storming out the door. Only after they heard his boots click down the hall to the cockpit did Mara relax her guard.

"Um thanks" Luke muttered softly and Mara looked at him confused.

"Thats for what?"

"Protecting me from Vader. He's scary." Mara gave a genuine laugh at that comment.

"I'm just doing my job Skywalker."

"Please, call me Luke."

"Ok Luke, are you hungry?" she asked. His stomach rumbled and she laughed again. "I'll take that as an affirmative." Luke for his part was considering just how appealing her laughter was. If only they weren't on opposite sides of a war… She must of caught some of his thoughts because she gave him a confused look for a moment but didn't say anything about it. "Come on, lets go to the mess hall and get something to eat." As they passed a window Luke realized they were well into deep space by now as the lines of hyperspace passed them. Definitely no escaping now. As he regarded the Imperial agent pulling him towards food however, he wasn't quite sure that was a bad thing.

Luke was pleasantly surprised to find a wide range of for choices and none of them ration bars. Selecting some roast nerf he settled into a table with Mara. He noted most of the officers gave her a wide berth. Then again, if he didn't know her somewhat he'd be pretty terrified of a woman who spoke to Vader as an equal. Chewing the meat he decided he was glad he'd not found out from Leia where the Rebellion was heading next. At least he'd not be worried about being forced to give them away. While his views of the Empire were being currently challenged, the Rebels were still his friends. Regarding the Imperial agent sitting across from him he wondered… "Mara do you have any friends?" he asked. She barked a bitter laugh at him.

"Friends? I'm an Imperial spy and assassin. Those don't tend to make for friendships. Either people have no idea what I really am and treat me as a Palace decoration or they fear I might be turned on them."

"What about LaRone, Macross and them?" Luke asked.

"They are allies. It's not the same as friendship." Mara said, pushing down the flicker of concern she felt for the group. She could not afford to care for them. Friendship was a luxury she could not afford… and yet.. her Master wished her to befriend Skywalker. Studying her Luke sighed.

"I suppose not."

"Why do you care anyways?" she asked, baffled at his strange priorities.

"Well.. since I'm stuck with you I thought maybe… well without the Rebellion I don't exactly have friends either." he mumbled sheepishly. Well this was easy. Her Master wanted her to be friends with the young Rebel, ok she would.

"So you're asking your captor to be your friend?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face. Luke laughed.

"I suppose it does sound kinda silly. I still stand by my statement though."

"I'm not really an expert in friendship, but ok, we're stuck together so I suppose getting to know each other and being on friendly terms could be of benefit to us." she said finally.

"Friends?" he asked and she laughed.

"Friends." she confirmed.

Leia was in tears and Han holding her not knowing what to say. Luke was gone. They'd seen the Imperial agent force him onto the Executor where he would no doubt be interrogated then killed. Normally Han would be thrilled to have Leia in his arms… but right now it was a cold victory. They'd warned the kid about the dangers of getting too close to LaRone and his gang. Defectors they might be but they were still loyal Imperials. Han had no doubt they'd helped the agent capture Luke, so he was shocked when his comm beeped and it was LaRone. "What do you want you bastard? Trying to find the rest of us to turn in?" Han growled.

"What the hell are you talking about Solo? We let you go- again" LaRone snapped back.

"You turned Luke over to that Imperial agent." there was silence then cursing on the other end of the comm.

"Solo, we sent him to help Ja- the agent with her rescue mission. We told him to boost out of there as soon as it was over. If he's with her it's because he stayed and waited for her. She was trapped by a fire for a while." Han felt sick.

"Does she know who he is?" he asked the former stormtrooper.

"We never told her. If she does we have nothing to do with that."

"Why are you calling then?" Han asked.

"We wished to thank Luke for his assistance in this… but I see now that's not possible. I'm sorry Solo." LaRone said softly. Han didn't respond, choosing to flip his comm off instead. LaRone would understand. Leia was looking at him sadly.

"Do you think what he said is true… that Luke got himself caught? Maybe even intentionally?" Chewie barked something and Han sighed.

"Yeah, I think he might of. Chewie tells me the agent who caught him wore a lightsaber of her own. I'd bet anything the kid got curious and got caught when he tried to question her." at that Leia started crying again.

"Oh Han.." she whispered "What are we going to do?" For once in his life, Han had no idea.

When they met at the rendezvous point Leia's tears had dried but she still carried a deep air of sadness. While she had grown very close to Han in the past few days since losing Luke, she was still sick with worry. Was he dead? Was he alive? Were they torturing him? He was on Darth Vader's personal flagship with not only Darth Vader but an unknown Imperial agent. She remembered all too well her time spent in Darth Vader's clutches, being tortured for information on the Rebellion. She hoped against hope he was not suffering too badly as they worked to form their new base on the ice world of Hoth. Han came up beside her as she oversaw the construction. "Hey sweetheart, how you holding up?" he asked putting an arm around her. Previously she would never have put up with this, but she was so tired and hurting she leaned into his loose embrace.

"The same. I hate not knowing if he's even alive or dead." Wrapping his other arm around her and drawing the Princess to face him, Han kissed the top of her head. She shifted slightly but did not protest.

"We'll find him Leia. If he's alive, we'll find him. Chewie and I are keeping our ear to the ground with every supply run for news." Han told her, sliding his arms down so they encircled her waist. She glanced up at him and his head started to lower towards her when a cough interrupted them.

"Appologies Captain Solo, Princesss… but I need to provide Captain Solo details about our next supply run." Madine said. Leia shook her head to clear her mind and nodded.

"Of course General. I'll leave you to that." she said walking off wondering what in stars had gotten into her. Had she been about to kiss Han?

Despite the circumstances, Luke was enjoying himself. Mara had taken to teaching him some lightsaber skills and they sparred regularly during the trip, inspire of grumbles from the officers. No one dared challenge her even less now they'd seen her skills. Sometimes Vader would stop and watch the pair, and Luke wondered what he was thinking. Neither him nor even Mara with her considerably more advanced skills in the Force would detect a hint of what the Dark Lord was thinking though. They'd stopped trying to figure it out when one day Vader was in an especially fowl mood and when Mara touched his mind he lashed out at her.

"Out of my head Emperor's Hand." he snarled, ignighting his own lightsaber and swinging it towards her. Luke was even more impressed when she held her ground against him for a minute til he cooled down enough to realize killing the Emperor's Hand would not sit well with his Master. Still he'd warned her as he stalked off "Try that again Jade and I _will_ risk our Master's wrath to end you." Mara didn't flinch though. She simply nodded to the massive Sith Lord.

"As you wish Lord Vader." Luke was utterly in awe of Mara. Perhaps being captured was not so bad. He was learning far more about the Force then he had ever hoped. Though she could have a temper as much as Vader, Mara was a good teacher and he was enjoying training with her. His joy ended though as he realized they were arriving on Imperial Center today. Today he would meet the Emperor and learn what his fate was. If he could barely hold his own against Mara and still lost in the end every time… he had no hope against the Emperor. As the ship put down he was terrified. Picking up on his emotional state Mara shook her head and put an arm around him. "Don't worry so much. The Emperor will not harm you and I will be with you." she told him. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to share her faith. Still this was it. No turning back. He'd had a good run. His only regret would be not being able to tell his friends he loved them one last time. Walking with Mara from the landing pad into Imperial Palace with Darth Vader behind him and the 501st behind Vader he steeled himself to meet whatever fate held for him.

In the throne room Mara and Vader both bowed before the Emperor and Luke followed suit. The 501st had dropped off, but two Imperial guards still watched over the proceedings. The Emperor spoke, addressing the small group kneeling before him.

"So this is the famous Skywalker who has proved so troublesome. Appearances can certainly be deceiving, don't you agree my child?" Mara nodded.

"Yes my Master"

"But of course you know that, my child, as many would underestimate you as well." It was a statement not a question and Mara didn't respond. "As for you young Skywalker… I understand my Hand has been training you. Do you wish to serve along side her?" Luke was stunned. He was sure he was being brought here so the Emperor could kill him himself, but here he was extending a job offer. "I could train you in the Force as well, as I did her. Would you like that young Skywalker?" the Emperor asked. Luke did _want_ to learn about the Force… but joining the Empire would mean fighting against, even killing his friends. Then again if he went back to the Rebellion ever.. he'd be fighting against Mara who was his friend now too. Still if he wanted to stay alive he saw no option.

"Yes your Highness. I would enjoy serving along side Mara."

"Good." the Emperor sighed, pleased with himself. Catching a thought from the boy he enquired "Shall I have separate rooms prepared for you or do you wish to remain with Mara Jade?" Luke looked at Mara but her face was expressionless. Luke had greatly enjoyed their closeness and waking up beside her the past couple weeks on the ship… but that had been all practicality for her. He had no idea her feelings towards him and didn't want to invade her space if she didn't wish him there. On the other hand…

"I would enjoy staying with her, but I feel the choice should be hers." Mara glanced at him slightly out of the corner of her eye, her expression unreadable.

"My child, would you object to staying with our new friend?" the Emperor asked her. Shutting her eyes she knew where her Master was going with this. He hoped for more then just friendship between them to cement Skywalker's ties to the Empire. Skywalker was of course oblivious to this, but if it kept him as an ally….

"I would not object my Master." she answered, careful to keep her voice level and not betray any emotion.

"Good. Then take young Skywalker to your rooms while I debrief with Lord Vader. I will contact you with your new mission soon. You are dismissed." Bowing her head to the Emperor, Mara turned and left, pulling Luke with her.

Once they were out of earshot, Palpatine turned to Darth Vader. "How long have you know?" he asked. Vader was silent for a moment, shielding all his thoughts and emotions.

"I suspected after Yavin, but I only just confirmed it recently."

"So your son is alive after all." Vader nodded. "He doesn't know it yet, but he will be a powerful ally. My Hand already has swayed him much to our side. She understands what it is she needs to do to win him completely." Vader felt a twinge of irritation at how casually his Master manipulated his son and Hand… and that Luke was so blind to the whole thing. He would have to try split the pair up if he hoped to gain Luke's loyalty. Answering his Master, Vader kept his tone neutral against all he felt.

"It would seem so." he responded coolly.

"We will have to handle young Skywalker carefully. You are to stay away from him until his training is complete Lord Vader. Understood?"

"Yes my Master."

"Very good. You are dismissed." With that Vader strode out, determined to get close to the boy no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks everyone for the kind reviews and favourites! I'm going to be following the Star Wars timeline more or less so yes, Boba Fett will be making an appearance soon. :) I hope to get a chapter finished every day or two as long as my muse holds out.

As they reached her rooms Mara quickly excused herself to the fresher to clean up while he settled in. Once the door shut behind her and the water was running to muffle any noise she might make, Mara exhaled deeply and sighed. Her Master wanted her to seduce Skywalker. It hadn't been hard for her who knew her Master so well to read between the lines of what he said. It was far from the first time he'd requested her to to seduce someone to sway them to the Empire… but this just felt different. Wrong somehow. Previous men had all been politicians and many corrupt. She'd felt no guilt about leading them on, and they had felt no guilt about using her. Skywalker was different though. He was innocent and naive… and she had a sinking feeling he was falling for her. Still, an order was an order, even if it was unspoken, she knew what her Master wished of her. Beyond just obeying her Master she knew in a way this was the best of all possible outcomes. If he did not turn, stayed a Rebel… she would almost certainly be ordered to kill him… something she found she would prefer to avoid. Sighing she muttered to herself "Get a grip Jade." and began scrubbing herself clean and rubbing the exotically scented oils on herself she always used for such jobs. Stepping out she roughly towelled her hair dry, and wrapped a towel around herself… then realized her predicament. She'd been in such a rush to get away from Skywalker she had totally forgot to grab clean clothes. Her clothes were on the other side of the door where Skywalker waited. "Shavit." she muttered under her breath. Steeling herself she opened the door hoping to slip past him… and slammed into him instead. His grab to stop her stumbling backwards dislodged her towel and both stood staring for a moment before Mara bolted from the room and quickly shut the door on the sleeping quarters. Luke stood still outside the fresher door still holding Mara's towel, blushing from head to toe. He'd never been so mortified in his life. Judging from the swearing coming from the adjoining room, Mara was ruffled as well. After a few minutes of crashing she emerged fully dressed.

"Um, sorry about that… I'm used to being on my own." Mara muttered taking in Luke's still flushed face.

"It's uh ok. It's mostly my fault. This is kinda a new experience for me too." he said quietly, shuffling his feet slightly. Mara tried to figure out what to say to disuse the tension. This was proving to be a spectacular lesson in how not to seduce someone she thought darkly. Skywalker would need to be far more relaxed if this was to work.

"It's been a long day… why don't you clean up and we can go for dinner?" she suggested, trying to salvage some dignity in the whole mess. Nodding Skywalker headed to the fresher unit when she called out "And don't forget clothes! There's some clean ones on the dresser." They would get there eventually.. but this definitely needed easing into with Skywalker.

Sometime later a now cleaned and calmed down Luke followed Mara through the streets of Coruscant. He was amazed. He'd seen cities but never like this. There was lights and people as far as the eye could see. Settling on a choice, Mara steered him into a building the sign called The Rimworld Grill. Settling into their table Luke ordered bantha ribs and Mara ordered the Mon Cal special and some wine for them. Pouring them each a glass Mara raised hers to toast "To new friends." she said simply.

"To new friends" Luke agreed. His world had done a complete 180, but at least he had Mara. Catching his thoughts, Mara thought darkly no you don't Skywalker, but kept it to herself. Dinner was quiet enough, though Mara downed a considerably amount of wine and Luke wondered what was bothering her. Or was she always like this? He realized he really didn't know her that well… but he found himself drawn to her and feeling concerned so he asked anyways "Is something wrong Mara?" Her eyes widened for a split second, but she answered calmly.

"No, why would you think that?" and as she did Luke realized she didn't sound particularly intoxicated. He'd drank not even half as much wine as was definitely feeling buzzed.

"Just a hunch" he answered. She shook her head delicately no.

"I'm fine Luke. Just adjusting to having company around me is all" she said. Well it was somewhat true, even if not exactly on point. Luke seemed to accept that though.

"Yeah it's a change for me too… but it's nice isn't it?" he asked, a bit too hopefully. Mara shut her eyes and thought to herself, oh Skywalker… you have no idea what you are getting into… but took a steadying breath and answered him.

"I'm not sure yet. You're fun… but it's all new to me."

The rest of the meal went without a hitch and Mara found she did indeed enjoy chatting with him. His naivety was a breath of fresh air in amongst all the corruption she usually faced. When they got back to Mara's rooms she put on a holo. As the vid progressed she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He was startled for a moment, then smiled wrapping his arm around her. So far so good. As the hero of the film kissed the romantic lead passionately Mara spoke up wistfully. "I wish someone would kiss me like that.." she said, letting the trailed off sentence paint a picture in Skywalker's mind. He blushed and looked at her and she met his gaze. The next moment they were indeed kissing passionately, Skywalker trembling with emotion under her hands. Things were just starting to heat up when Luke pulled back.

"Wait, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have. We hardly know each other." he offered by way of explanation. Mara sighed. Well there was always another night.

"Don't be. I think it's a fine way to get to know each other." she laughed and Luke blushed. Settling back down, they finished watching the vid then made their way to bed. Luke felt a little awkward now about their shared bed, but Mara shrugged it off

"Night Luke" she whispered, planting a soft kiss on him before turning away and going to sleep.

"Night Mara" he answered back after a moment to her dozing form beside him.

Han hated Hoth. The only redeeming feature of the frozen planet right now was Leia… and since their near kiss she'd been avoiding him. It had been several days and she was still darting away every time she saw him, claiming she was busy. He was determined to corner her and figure out what was going on with them. Making his was over to her room where he knew she'd finally retired to he slipped in. "Hey Princess" he greeted her warmly. "I've missed you." Leia jumped as Han closed the door behind himself.

"H-Han what are you doing here?" she asked startled. Sitting on the bunk beside her he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not good with emotional things… but there is something between us. I know you feel it too. So why do you keep running from me?" Leia flushed.

"I'm not running away!" she snapped.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you!" she said but her voice shook. He was getting to her alright. Raising his free hand to caress her cheek he smiled.

"Then why are you trembling sweetheart?"

"I'm not-" her protests were cut off as Han drew her too him, kissing her deeply. She froze for a moment totally startled, then kissed back. As their kisses became more heated, Leia was suddenly glad she had a private room. Between kisses she whispered to Han.

"Lock the door." Han paused for a moment.

"Sweetheart are you sure? We don't have to rush things…" Leia nodded though.

"I'm sure." she said breathlessly. Han scrambled for the lock button as Leia removed his shirt, and just hoped these blasted ice caves wouldn't echo too much.

Jade had been summoned to her Master for a private chat. Vader was certain he knew why. It left his son alone but he didn't dare openly defy his Master by going to see his son. Instead he waited for Jade to emerge from giving her report in the throne room, and caught her as she walked by. "A word with you Jade?"

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"I must go off planet soon to deal with the Rebellion. We are close to discovering their new base. I'd like your help in sorting through the Intel I have received. You intuition has served well before." Mara shrugged.

"I'm not too busy right now so you can send the files to my data pad and I'll take a look at them tonight."

"And Jade?"

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"With the Skywalker boy… I know what our Master asks of you, but I ask you to also consider my so- the boy's feelings." Vader intentionally stumbled over his words, knowing Jade would not miss the slip.

"Your son?" she asked sharply, her voice low.

"Do not discuss this with our Master. He forbade me to tell you." he watched the conflict in her face before she settled on a choice.

"I can't promise anything. If our Master asks I will have to tell him… but I won't inform him of your slip up if he doesn't ask. This changes nothing though Lord Vader." she said. Vader nodded.

"My thanks Jade." he said walking off down the hall "I will send you those files shortly." Vader knew the girl well enough to know she would be mulling that info over, and with some luck would share it with Luke. Phase one was complete.

Mara was on edge as she returned to her rooms. Did she tell Skywalker? Was Vader even telling the truth or was he up to something? If her Master had wanted it kept from her, he almost certainly wanted it kept from Skywalker for the time being… but if Vader was truthful… could she deny him that? Besides… it might lower his guard enough to get close enough to him to fulfill her Master's wishes. Why would her Master want this a secret? Wouldn't knowing Vader was his father only bring Skywalker closer to the Empire. Maybe without even needing to seduce him and no doubt break his heart. Oh her head was a mess. Slipping into their rooms she decided she needed a good stiff drink. Grabbing out some potent Corellian Brandy she poured herself a generous glass as she mulled over what to do. Coming up behind her Skywalker wrapped his arms around her. "How did your meeting go?" he asked. Mara downed a large gulp before answering.

"Fine. Nothing exciting. I'm looking over files tonight to help Vader locate the new Rebel base." she said and saw him flinch. Sighing she turned to face him "It's my job Skywalker. Yours too now." Luke stared down at his feet. For a moment he'd forgot. Corrupt Imperials he was ok dealing with… but the idea of helping Vader sniff out his friends…

"I know I just…" he trailed off but Mara knew exactly what he meant.

"Perhaps if we help Vader could be convinced to bring them back alive to be tried and serve time vs killing your friends." she suggested. "He'll be more likely to agree if he's in a good mood, which he will be if we can locate this base sooner rather than later."

"I suppose… it just feels wrong though."

"Sometimes even though something feels wrong it's still the best option in a situation." Mara said sagely. "But if you prefer not to be involved in this I understand." Hesitating Mara decided Skywalker had a right to know the rest of what Vader said too. "Vader also said something else. He slipped it out. I'm not sure if it's the truth or if he was just messing with me but…" Mara froze. Maybe she should contact her Master and ask first.

"What did he say?" Luke prompted, his blue eyes staring earnestly at her. Steeling herself Mara met his gaze and answered.

"He called you his son."

"What! No no… Vader murdered my father. Ben told me that! How can that be true! No it can't be true! It's impossible!" Luke blurted out. Putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, Mara tried to calm him.

"Maybe he did from a certain perspective. Darth Vader replaced the man your father was, so he did kill him in a way." Luke paused at that. It made sense in a way. A horrible kind of sense.

"But why would he not tell me?" Luke whined.

"I understand my Master forbid him to speak of it. Perhaps he thought it would be too stressful to learn this while you are still adjusting to life here. I'm sure he planned to tell you once you were more settled." Mara said, though she was less then certain of that herself. Her own parentage was a mystery and she wondered if that wasn't intentional too. Realizing what she was thinking she cursed herself inwardly. How could she think that about her Master. He was always kind to her. If he was keeping information it was for a reason. Who was she to question it? Except she just had… and she'd told Skywalker to. "Shavit." she muttered, and Luke looked at her confused. "I just realized if he forbid Vader he wouldn't want me speaking of it either." She buried her face in her hands. How did things get so complicated since Skywalker arrived? She was slipping. Luke stood between her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey it's ok. It will be our secret." he assured her, certain she was worried about the trouble she'd be in. Blinking up at him with bright green eyes their gazes locked… and he leaned down and they kissed. Oh stars how they kissed. Her legs wrapped around him, Mara was about to propose a change of venue when he drew back slowly. "it's late." he said regretfully. "We should probably get to bed." Well right venue. She'd just have to heat things up again once they got there.

"Right" she said, asking along side him to their shared room. He turned his back respectfully as she changed to sleep clothes, and flushed as he turned around to see what she was wearing. Mara had changed into a lacy, nearly decent sleeping shift and some equally lacy underwear… and nothing else. Luke swallowed hard and she pretended not to notice.

"Um Mara?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you're forgetting something." he mumbled flushing a deep crimson. Mara laughed. Skywalker certainly became embarrassed easy.

"You don't like it?" she asked, giving a little twirl for his benefit.

"I do I just…"

"Relax Luke. Remember to breath." she said, nudging him onto the bed. He was so startled by her appearance he sat frozen so she bent to remove his boots. She slid his belt and lightsaber off next. It was only as she started unbuttoning his top he regained his speech.

"Um, what are you doing Mara?"

"Relaxing you. You're way too wound up."

"Uh relaxing me how Mara?" Luke asked, more then a little nervous. She laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Just trust me ok?" she told him as she slid his shirt off. "Now lie on your stomach." Hesitantly Luke complied while Mara fished a container of something out of the night table drawer. Pouring a line of oil down his spine, she began to rub his tense muscles with experienced hands. As she did she planted little kisses on his shoulder blades. "Feel better?" she asked softly. Luke gave a moan of pleasure.

"Much… how do you know… ah how to do this so well?" A dark look crossed her face for a moment before she answered.

"I sometimes assume the role of a dancer or courtesan in the Imperial Court when my Master requires me to do so… generally to spy on people." Luke was startled.

"You… with people… just because you are told to?" he stammered. Mara shrugged.

"Why not? It's not always so unpleasant and it serves my Master. I'm hardly innocent Luke." Taking that in he sighed.

"No I suppose not. How long have you uh, worked in Palace?" he asked.

"I think I was about 14 the first time I danced for something… probably 16 the first time I took someone to my bed."

"But you don't love them?"

"Of course not."

"How can you be with someone you don't love?" he asked and Mara sighed.

"It's my job Luke. All jobs have unpleasant elements. It's for the greater good of the Empire so who am I to say no?" Flopping down beside him she sighed. "How can you be so naive about how the world really works?" she muttered half into the pillow. "Love and sex aren't the same thing."

"They should be. That's how I was raised."

"Is that why you push me away? Because you don't love me?" Mara asked. It was cutting below the belt, but she couldn't care about that now. She had a job to do.

"No." Luke said steadily "I do love you. That's the problem. I don't know if you feel the same or not… now I'm even less sure. I thought when we were kissing maybe… just maybe you felt something too… but it seems maybe I was wrong." Mara cursed herself. Why was this so hard? Wait… he loves me? Oh shavit.

"Luke I… I feel something for you. I don't know what it is… but it's not like with other men." she admitted. "Ive never been in love." Sighing she pulled the sheets over them, enjoying the feeling of Luke's bear chest pressed to her back, and the warmth of his embrace. "We should go to sleep." He leaned over and kissed her gently before settling down.

"Good night Mara"

"Night Luke"

It was several nights before Han discovered just how much the halls of the Hoth base did indeed echo. Leia was mortified. Even Han was a tad chagrined. His mind was taken off things however by Chewie calling him. A probe droid had been sighted and shot down but not before it could send a message… and there was a good bet the Empire wouldn't be far behind. They began the evacuations immediately. It wasn't fast enough though. ATATs had been deployed and they lost a number of good pilots trying to hold them off while the rest of the base cleared out. Han was one of the last to leave, hauling Leia onto the Falcon just as Darth Vader himself smashed through the walls of the base. As they raced their way into space Han hit the lever for hyperspace… and nothing happened. Luckily Han was still a skilled pilot, much as Leia questioned his sanity as he flew them into an asteroid field. Focused on navigating the dangerous path they never noticed the ship which tailed them. Once free of the asteroid field and another incursion with the Imperial ships they plotted a course to the nearest system for repairs. Bespin was the nearest inhabited system so they would limp their was along at sunlight speeds and hope they made it before the Empire caught up. As they settled in for a long trip they never saw the Firespray which shot off past them


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Marowyn Granger for the suggestion for the one scene, as well as her thoughtful reviews. Hope you enjoy it :) Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed as well! :)

As the weeks passed, routines settled. Luke had begun actually working, primarily in Intel sorting through data. For the time being the Emperor was allowing his request to work strictly on Imperial corruption cases and not on tracking the Rebellion. He'd been worried sick about his friends when he heard about the attack on Hoth until he heard a modified Corellian YT freighter had escaped. Han, Leia and Chewie were still safe for now. He worried about the Rouges too, but there was no way to know with them. He hoped they were ok. Sometimes Mara would work with him, other times she would leave him in the libraries and perform other tasks for the Empire… tasks Luke was sure he didn't want to know anything about. Some nights she'd come back with blood stains on her clothes and injuries. He knew those nights she'd of had to improvise her mission somehow, since he'd learned Mara preferred to kill with the lightsaber when delivering her "justice". He never asked for details, but he knew those nights bothered her. Then one night she came home… and he was the one bothered by her dress. Mara was dressed in a revealing top and flowing skirt. Her entire midriff was bare. Recalling their conversation and feeling a flicker of jealousy he confronted her. "So was it just dance tonight or?" he snapped at her. She stiffened at that then stormed past him.

"It's non of your kriffing business Skywalker." Catching her arm none too gently he pulled her back to him.

"I think it is. I thought maybe there was a chance for something between us. I thought you had feelings for me." he ground out. If he was mad, Mara was furious.

"It's my job Skywalker. I don't get a say in that. I follow orders. Get over yourself and deal with it. You know who I am- what I am. If you _truly_ cared you'd respect that." she spat at him, bristling with rage. "Now get your hands off me!" she growled putting emphasis on each word.

"No. We need to talk about this Mara." he pressed, not willing to let this go. Mara had other ideas though. She spun and kicked his legs out from under him and wrenched the arm he'd been holding her with brutally backwards.

"I don't ask twice Skywalker." she snarled, before dropping his arm and storming back out of their rooms. Luke slowly got up and stared sadly after her. He'd made a mess of that one. He knew what she did. She'd never made a secret of that aspect of her work. He knew sooner or later she would be told to do so. So why was he so bothered by it?

Mara had made her way to Palpatine's private gardens where she sat quivering with rage. Skywalker didn't own her. She knew he had feelings, but it wasn't like she'd told him to go fall in love with her. She'd tried to move him from love to just pure and simple lust… but Skywalker still followed her around making moon-eyes, while simultaneously rejecting her advances. It had been a couple weeks and she was farther then ever from fulfilling her Master's wishes to turn Skywalker into a lover. Why couldn't Luke be a normal man who enjoyed her dances and jumped at her offer for more. Hearing a sound near her she looked up and saw Darth Vader striding towards her. Just what she needed to make this day better. All she had wanted was to go home and to scrub the horrid man's touch off her, to get out of these clothes into something more practical and to relax. First Skywalker had ruined that and now she was sure whatever Vader was going to say she wouldn't like it either. Better to get it over with. "What is it you want Lord Vader?" she asked.

"You were broadcasting on a pretty broad signal Jade. I came to see what happened and if you'd left my son in one piece." Vader said, lowering his voice as he sat on the bench beside her. She laughed darkly at that.

"Mostly in one piece. He'll consider grabbing my arm to stop me in future though."

"You know he isn't like most men Jade. Your usual charms won't win him" Mara gave the SIth lord beside her a confused look. Was Darth Vader offering her relationship advice? Picking up her thoughts, Vader gave a laugh. "I suppose I am." Mara had never seen him so relaxed. Usually Vader was all business, occasionally homicidal… but since his slipped admission he'd been downright friendly towards her.

"Alright _daddy_…" she said in a slight mocking tone "How do you propose I do this?"

"In the libraries tomorrow. Make sure he takes the terminal nearest to mine, then excuse yourself to go check something. I will talk to him and advise him in your direction." Mara was suspect of Vader's true intent. She was sure he was hiding _something_ from her. Still, with Skywalker she needed all the help she could get.

"Alright, tomorrow in the libraries. This had better be good Lord Vader." she said making her way back to her rooms to face Luke again.

Vader paced restlessly in his chamber. Tomorrow he would get to speak to his son alone for the first time. What should he say? Mara had already stated the obvious to Luke- told him the truth about who his father was. He needed to get Luke away from Mara for good eventually, but for now he'd have to continue pushing them together as the Emperor wished. It killed him to have to push his son into these games, but right now he needed Mara as an ally to gain access to his son without the Emperor knowing. This would be his last chance for a while since after tomorrow he was leaving for Bespin. The bounty hunter Boba Fett had found the broken Rebel ship limping their way over that direction and since it was the only inhabited system nearby, it was certain that was their course. Once he had Luke's Rebel friends in custody he could use their lives to sway his son to following him. As he mulled over the possibilities of what to say he saw a flicker of blue light out of the corner of his eye and lunged with his lightsaber drawn and ignighted. He just as quickly shut the lightsaber down. It would be of no use here. "Hello Obi-wan" he said, recognizing his former Master.

"Hello Anakin." Obi-wan said

"It's been a long time… and Jedi don't typically make it a point to visit Sith. What brings you here?" Vader inquired. No sense in yelling at him. It wasn't like there was much he could do about a Force ghost.

"Your son…"

"Who you hid from me." Vader interrupted. Obi-wan smiled sadly.

"So I did. It was for the best. The Empire would of killed him before he had a chance." Vader mulled that over. He had a flash of memory, remembering back to killing all the younglings in the temple. Obi-wan was right, much as it pained him to admit. Sighing Vader sat down in a large chair.

"So what about my son?" he asked.

"Are you certain you are not making a mistake telling him so much before he has a chance to know you?"

"I have little choice in the matter." Vader rumbled in his defence. "Why do _you_ care?"

"I think we both can agree we do not want him serving the Emperor, regardless of our… philosophical differences on the matter of the nature of the Force." Obi-wan said carefully. "Do not try drive him from Jade. I foresee they will make a powerful team. I think it would be best for all if you focused your energies on helping them together and winning the loyalty of young Jade." Vader laughed humourlessly.

"You honestly think Jade can be swayed? She's blindly loyal to the Emperor. She'd never betray him."

"Then make her doubt." Obi-wan said.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Vader snapped only to find Obi-wan's spirit had vanished. Vader slammed his fist into the nearby table, shattering it.

Back outside there rooms, Mara took a deep breath before entering, prepared for another fight… and found the room was darkened. Perhaps Skywalker had gone to bed waiting for her to return. As she rounded the corner she saw flickers of light and realized the room was full of candles, a steaming meal and wine on the table. Luke came up to her looking shame faced. "I'm sorry Mara I was an ass. Let me make it up to you." he said, guiding her to the table. They ate in silence, neither sure what to say after the earlier outburst. Mara was still on edge and frustrated at the naive… Farmboy sitting across from her for being so innocent as to actually fall in love with her. Luke was still fighting waves of jealousy as he looked at her dress. It was an entire bottle of wine and then some before the tension started to lift. Mara was the first to break the silence. "I don't enjoy it you know. Corrupt men… I just wanted to scrub myself free of his slimy hands when I came in."

"But you do what you have to" Luke finished for her sadly. Mara nodded.

"I can't change that any more then I can change your feelings for me."

"You could leave? Not to the Rebellion, but maybe a group like LaRone's?"

"LaRone is on borrowed time and he knows it. They should have been arrested many times over. It's only my connections which saved them. I won't always be there though, and sooner or later he will probably be caught and face the consequences. I hope I am able to request they be instated as my personal troop after serving some time… but that comes down to timing and connections. If I leave here I have nothing."

"Surely you have family somewhere who could help?" Mara shut her eyes to hide the hurt look on her face.

"I have nothing. The Emperor is the closest I have to family. He raised me from a small child. I don't know anything about who my family was. Just that I am an orphan he took in and trained because I was skilled in the Force." Luke took a minute to digest that. No wonder she was so loyal. Still that a parent would make a child do such things… then again was Vader any better? Sighing he reached a hand out to cup Mara's cheek.

"I'm sorry Mara." shrugging it off Mara sighed.

"I'm tired. Its been a very long day. I just want to get out of this stupid dress, clean up and go to bed." Luke started to collect up their dishes and take them to the cleaning station while Mara found some sleep ware. Setting the dishes on the counter he decided to take a chance.

"Mara?"

"Mmm?"

"I could use a shower too… maybe we can help each other?" Luke said, blushing heavily as he did so. Bright laughter greeted him.

"Alright, come on." she said, waving him into the fresher unit. Luke was bright red and feeling very self conscious by the time the last of their clothes were discarded and set aside. Stepping into the shower in front of her he quickly decided looking down was not the best course of action here. Mara, who was far better then him at reading emotional states was all too aware of his embarrassment and was trying to hold back laughter herself. "Remember to breath Luke" she teased and he went even redder if that was possible. Oh stars what had he been thinking suggesting this? Mara was perfectly calm however and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tilting her head up she kissed him deeply before retreating a step to go back to lathering her hair in some floral smelling shampoo. Watching her Luke found he had an urge to run his fingers through that soft, wet hair. Catching his thoughts Mara reached out a hand to pull him to her and he did just that as he helped her rinse the foam from her hair. In amongst kisses and teasing they did actually manage to get clean. Drying off Mara watched as Luke threw on a pair of boxers… but stopped at putting on anything else. Well this was a definite improvement. Mara threw on her sleeping shift and they made their way to the bed. Not willing to let things end just yet, Mara shifted herself so she lay over Luke and kissed him. Luke responded and for a few minutes they kissed passionately before Luke once again drew back.

"Not yet Mara."

"Why not? It's obvious how we both feel isn't it?"

"Yes, but I want to know it's for the right reasons."

"Like what? That I plan to grow old with you and die? Luke, I face my work knowing I could die any day. Imperial agents don't tend to have very long expiration dates. I live for the moment. You should too." she snapped. Why did he have to be so kriffing moral?

"Do you love me?" he asked softly. Mara wanted to lie, say she did and get this over with. It would be so simple… but she couldn't make herself do it.

"I don't know. I know there is something. I want to follow that something and see where it leads- Why can't that be enough for you?" she sighed.

"Because I don't want my first time to be meaningless." Mara was both startled and hurt by that, even if she knew he was right. She was going to protest but yawned when she opened her mouth to do so. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now." she muttered, turning away from him and curling up under the sheets. Luke knew he'd struck a nerve with his last comment, but Mara was shutting him out now and as he yawned himself he realized he really was tired too. It was already the early hours of the next day. Wrapping an arm over her, he settled down to sleep.

Vader ended up never meeting with his son. The Rebels had arrived at Cloud City earlier then expected and he was forced to leave early in the morning to make sure he was there to capture them. Perhaps it was as well. Perhaps Obi-wan was right there was certain harsh truths Luke was probably not yet ready for. Still it annoyed him as he took his shuttle down to the planet of Bespin to meet with Boba Fett. As he landed he saw familiar armour standing near a ship. "Lord Vader." the bounty hunter said, bowing his head slightly to the massive Sith lord.

"Boba Fett." Vader returned the greeting. "The Rebels are here? And they do not suspect a thing?"

"The Princess is suspect but the others tell her her fears are baseless. The owner of this place is prepared fully to cooperate. I have proposed he invite them to a dinner where you can wait for them. I shall remain behind but close enough to capture anyone who tries to flee. I request a few of your troops to assist in forming a perimeter."

"Very well. What is your price Boba Fett?" Vader asked.

"The bounty on the Princess- and to keep Solo for myself. I have a contract with Jabba to bring him in." Vader made a disgusted noise at the mention of the Hutt lord but nodded.

"Your terms are agreeable. See to it they make it to dinner tonight."

"As you wish Lord Vader."

"Han something is wrong here." Leia said pacing. "3PO has been missing for several days now, and the Falcon seems no closer to being fixed then when we arrived. I have a bad feeling about this…" Han caught her mid stride and pulled her to him, kissing her.

"Relax sweetheart. We'll be out of here and back to the Rebellion soon enough." He had planned to say more but Lando burst in right then.

"Hello! Might I say you are looking ravishing today Princess? I hope you will join me for dinner tonight." catching Han's glare he amended "All of you that is."

"Yeah sure, we'll be there Lando." Han said, eager to get the man away from _his_ Princess.

"Excellent! I look forward to seeing you tonight and finally catching up with you old buddy" Lando said to Han.

"Yeah you too buddy" Han said with an enthusiasm he didn't feel. Shortly after he left the door opened again, this time with Chewie carrying the pieces of C3PO.

"Oh no, what happened to him?" Leia blurted out. Chewie growled something and Han was startled.

"Found him in the junk pile?" He was getting a sinking feeling Leia was right. Something was not right here. "I'm gonna go check on those repairs… maybe work on some myself. Care to help me Chew?" The wookiee growled an affirmative then a question. "Yeah it does leave Leia alone…" Chewie rumbled a suggestion. "Alright you check on the Falcon and I'll wait here." turning to Leia he said "Looks like you were right sweetheart. We're blasting out of here first thing tomorrow."

Tomorrow was too late however they discovered when they found themselves at dinner wedged between Darth Vader on one side and Boba Fett behind them. Fett had Han frozen in carbonite to ensure there was no possibility of escape. Jabba didn't care if Han arrived alive or dead. As it was Han managed to survive the freezing and was loaded onto Boba Fett's Firespray the Slave 1 to be transported to Jabba. Leia and Chewie were lead to prison cells where they awaited their fate. It was in those cells that Lando finally came through. Quickly punching in the code for the door he guided them out and towards the port. "Come on, we need to get you to the Falcon. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about Han." Leia refused to speak to him and Chewie growled threats the whole way but they managed to slip off into space before Vader had realized what had happened. Placing a call to Boba Fett he told the bounty hunter to wait at Jabba's Palace… the Rebels would be arriving there eventually. Their bounty was now changed to dead or alive.

Mara knelt before her Master, feeling the anger flowing off him. "So Vader told you did he?" he asked, and Mara swallowed hard.

"He did not mean to. It was a slip and I confronted him"

"And you told the boy?" Mara flinched. She knew she shouldn't of done that.

"Yes my Master. I had hoped it might help sway him to our side as my efforts to seduce him have been less then successful." Stroking her hair the Emperor sighed.

"You mean well enough my child. It is not your fault." Mara debated asking if he meant telling Skywalker about his parentage or her failed efforts to seduce him but thought better of it. "You have not failed as much as you think though. The boy loves you does he not?" Mara nodded "Then that is better then just lust. Those in love are far more malleable." Mara felt sick. She knew her Master had a reason behind this… he always did… but she hated manipulating the emotions of one who was so innocent. Sensing her conflicting emotions he pulled her up so she sat next to him on the throne, an arm around her in a rare display of affection. "I sense you are troubled my child. What of your feelings towards the young Skywalker?" Mara smiled a little. Her Master understood. He always did.

"I… have feelings towards him. I fear they will interfere with my work however. In some ways they have."

"Explain."

"He grows jealous of my time spent entertaining other men, no matter how nobel my purpose. I hate how upset me becomes and it upsets me. When I am upset I lose focus and don't act rationally."

"I the less, do not fear your feelings for the boy. I sense powerful an ally though he his, together you could be an unstoppable force."

"So I should peruse the relationship Skywalker seeks?"

"Yes, this is my wish."

"Yes my Master." Mara said bowing her head. Kissing the top of her head, Palpatine sent Mara off.

"Go my child. Continue your bond with Skywalker."

"I will my Master" Mara said as she strode from the room, leaving Palpatine to mull through these new events


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woot another chapter! And don't worry we will be seeing some more of Obi-wan and his agenda when he comes to tell Vader off for not listening to him. Poor poor Luke caught in the middle of all this plotting and oblivious to it all. Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter. I'll make it up in the next one. :)

A/N 2: Whooops! Thanks to the reviewer who caught a major error. Apparently my brain translated Boushh into Bossk. My bad! It's fixed now. XD

Vader was in an especially fowl mood upon returning to Coruscant. Not only had the Rebels escaped him again, but in his absence his Master had stepped up his game between the young Hand and his son. He needed to advance his plans too if he hoped to steer Skywalker away from his Master. Jade was proving to be a wildcard. He was never certain if he could trust her or not. His Master had learned of his little _slip_ and was most annoyed. What Vader could not learn from his spies within the Palace was if the Hand had intentionally ratted him out or not. He would confront her eventually in regards to that… but for now his main objective was to get Jade as far from him as possible. It wasn't hard. A few modifications and edits of security footage from the throne room was all it took. Uncaring for the moment he was disobeying his Master, since he was already sure to be punished anyways, he approached his son in the libraries after ensuring Jade was no where around. "My son." he addressed Luke, keeping his voice low.

"Lord Vader?" Luke responded, the pitch of his voice raised a full octave in his nervousness at being alone with the Sith lord- father or not.

"Relax my son. I merely wish to help you. I understand you have become quite close to Jade in the past while." he stated and Luke nodded. "I must caution you around her. She is loyal only to her Master and can not be trusted." Sliding a data card into Luke's hand he continued "Security holo cam data. Watch and learn what you do not see when she is away from you." With that he strode away quickly, leaving a confused Luke holding a data card. Luke knew Mara kept secrets. That didn't surprise him. She understood he was uncomfortable with some aspects of her work and intentionally sheltered him from that. What was on the card that was so horrible? Finding a quiet corner he slipped the card into a data pad. As he watched his face fell. Crushed he made his way back to their rooms, ready to confront her when she arrived home.

Mara arrived at their door as happy and relaxed as she'd ever been. It was nice. No holding back her feelings anymore. Her Master approved of the budding relationship with Skywalker and she was becoming quite close to him. Maybe she wasn't in love yet, but she definitely loved him. When she opened the door and saw his face, and froze. "Luke? What happened? What's wrong? Did Vader-" he cut her off with a growl.

"Vader showed me the truth. You make me sick. To think I cared for you… thought you cared for me." Mara was stung.

"What truth Luke?" she begged.

"That _this_… what we had is all a lie." Mara flinched. She had a good guess what he'd seen on the data pad he was holding. Her early meetings with the Emperor… but the holo cams should of been turned off then… which meant…

"Vader is the one lying to you." she said as she realized it.

"Do you deny you got close to me because it was your _precious_ Master's orders?" he spat at her. Looking down she sighed.

"There was a point early on… but what does it matter how it started? I love you now. Isn't that what counts?" she pleaded.

"How do I know you aren't lying about that too? All you've ever done is lie to me. I can't trust you Jade." Mara was fighting tears. This could not be happening. She'd finally let herself love and be loved… and now it was being thrown back in her face.

"If you can't tell then you clearly don't love me as much as you think you do Skywalker." she bit out, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't love you at all Jade." That cut to the quick and Mara couldn't take it anymore. She bolted from the room, swearing vengeance on Vader. If this was how he wanted to play things, fine then. She'd fight exactly as fair as her enemies… and Vader was now an enemy. Being sure she was broadcasting her hurt wide enough anyone with a lick of force sensitivity would feel it she was pleased when she heard her Master's voice in her head.

_"My child, what's wrong?"_ he asked.

_"Vader. He showed fake holo cams of our meetings to Skywalker… Skywalker hates me now. What am I to do?"_

_ "Give the boy time. I sense his feelings to you are still strong. As for Lord Vader… I will deal with him personally."_

_ "What of our sleeping arrangements? I can't go back there tonight." _Mara felt a wave of compassion from her Master.

_"Come to my chambers. You shall stay with me for the time being." _The connection broke and Mara felt a moment of hesitation, but took a deep steadying breath and made her way to her Master's private chambers. She'd seldom been in there. Usually only her Master's concubines came here. Was she to become one too? Pressing down her nerves she approached the sleeping chamber and was relieved to find her Master fully clothed. As she reached the foot of the massive bed she slid her boots and weapons off and crawled up the length of the bed til she reached the pillow. Her Master brought an arm around her and she settled in to sleep. As she dozed off she couldn't help think of how cold and boney her Master's arm felt compared to Luke's warm, strong embrace.

"You're a fool Anakin." Obi-wan said as he appeared before Vader. Vader debated slashing at the annoying ghost with his lightsaber anyways, even though it wouldn't be very effective, just to vent some rage. "You've made a very dangerous enemy out of a potential ally" he continued to lecture Vader. Vader for his part was sorely regretting killing the Jedi Master. Who knew dead people could prove so annoying?

"Jade is loyal to her Master. She cares nothing for my son." Vader growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Anakin."

"And it's not Anakin. It's Lord Vader now"

"You will always be Anakin in a way." the Jedi Master continued. "And Jade does indeed care for your son. Or she did anyways. I am less sure of that now she seeks refuge in her Master's bed from your son." Beneath his mask Vader made a face. That was not a mental image he wanted. Catching his former Apprentice's train of thought Obi-wan gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vader snapped.

"I fear you misunderstand. Jade is hurting. She is sleeping in her Master's bed because she fears to return to her own. Your son's comments hurt her deeply… something they couldn't do unless she truly cared _Lord Vader_" Obi-wan said, emphasizing the name. Vader mulled that over.

"Why is it you care so much about this anyways? You are awfully nosy for a dead Jedi Master." Vader grumbled, wishing his armour allowed him to drink about now.

"It is their destiny to bring balance to the Force." Obi-wan stated and Vader shook his head.

"You once said the same about me old man."

"True enough. I never understood balance then. It's different from within the Force. Jade is trained in both light and dark… as is Skywalker now. I see now both sides are necessary for true balance. You and I are the end of an era of picking strictly one side, my friend."

"Perhaps, but what is done is done. It's too late now. If I tell him of my betray it will only push him away from me."

"For now, but Luke will learn of your betrayal regardless. It would be best if he heard it from you." Obi-wan reasoned before vanishing once again. Vader sighed. As usual his former Master was right. Sooner or later Luke would learn it was a lie to keep him from Jade… and if they were as close as Obi-wan appeared to think.. learning the truth sooner rather then later may be for the best.

If Vader was going to tell Luke the truth he had to survive his Master's punishment first. As force lighting covered his body, Vader's howls of pain brought even the least compassionate towards him to watch with pity. Mara Jade kept to the shadows, but Vader still saw her there… a look of guilt crossing her face. Of course. Unlike her Master, Mara wasn't heartless. She had a temper and her loyalties to anyone outside her Master were questionable at best… but she still held a thread of compassion for others- even her enemies. Vader shouldn't of been surprised. He'd heard many a story of the young Hand sparing the life of defectors and others if she felt their reasons were justified. Finally the onslaught stopped, but Vader didn't dare move. Not until he was ordered to would he dare leave. Motioning Mara to his side Palpatine turned to her and asked "Have you been avenged my child?". She was a shade of green and struggling for words. She'd never seen her Master this angry before and it frightened her.

"Y-yes my Master." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You are dismissed Vader. Do not play such games with me again. Next time I won't be so lenient." he said. Vader limped his way out as fast as he could and made his way to where Luke was staying.

Luke was startled when he opened the door, taken in the badly mangled for of the previously menacing Sith Lord who was his father.

"Forgive me my son… I have been punished for my foolish actions. I wish to apologize to you as well." he said, his voice rasping more then usual in his pain.

"Father, what are you talking about? What happened?" Luke asked. Vader noted his son actually called him Father for the first time with a bitter irony.

"I have… misled you… I feared Jade would harm you… so I made up the tapes…. edited them to show what I wanted…" Luke's face fell. More lies. Everyone lied to him… everyone except Mara. She'd been telling the truth and he'd chased her away. He hadn't even seen her since their fight and wondered where she was even staying.

"Do you know where to find her? I need to apologize. I said… horrible things to her." Luke blurted out. Vader slumped down against the wall, too tired and pained to stand anymore.

"I last saw her with her Master. She's been there since…" Vader trailed off as he began to lose consciousness. Luke hesitated, torn between the need to mend things with Mara and the obvious distress of Vader… his father. Sighing he decided Mara could wait a little longer. He wasn't so sure his father would. Furious though he was with him, he couldn't leave the man to die. Sending out a call for medical assistance he followed the stretcher to the med bay, watching as dozens of doctors worked to stabilize his father. Father… it was strange to think of the masked monstrous Sith lord as such, but he knew it to be true somehow. He couldn't explain it.. he just knew. The trouble was… where did that leave him and the Rebellion. Though he thought about it less, he still missed Han, Leia and Chewie. He wondered about how they were doing. Did they even miss him? He didn't think now he could ever go back to them. He had a father here… and if she'd ever forgive him a possible lover. He still didn't feel right here either though. There was so much corruption here and he still disagreed with Imperial treatment of aliens. He did feel a bit better about it when he worked to end corrupt officials reign of terror over innocent people. In some ways it was the same as he had done in the Rebellion… though the Rebellion never killed those who were guilty unless they had to. So lost in his thoughts he was he didn't notice a figure creep up behind him.

"Son of Vader" a small grey alien addressed him. "We thank you for your assistance to Lord Vader, even in your rage against him. A true hero" Blinking at the strange creature who had a wicked looking blade at his side Luke noticed, he turned to speak with him.

"Who are you? What are you for that matter?" Luke knew it was a bit rude, but he'd never encountered an alien like this before.

"I am the noghri Rhuk, personal body guard of Lord Vader and servant to the Empire."

"Wait you said we- who's we?" Two more noghri stepped out from the shadows. "I see."

"We shall watch over Lord Vader and ensure his care. You are free to seek the woman who troubles your thoughts Son of Vader." Rhuk said. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Luke nodded to the noghri.

"Thank you friend. Do you know where I might find her?"

"Just look around." the noghri suggested. He was about to ask what he meant when he felt a light touch to his shoulder.

"Hey Luke." Mara whispered, her eyes still on Vader's still form. "Is he going to be ok?"

"A lot of repairs to his suit, calcification of his body.. but he'll live."

"I'm sorry Luke I never thought he would… I mean I expected punishment… but not like this." Mara said, her eyes downcast. Pulling her into an embrace Luke shook his head.

"It's my fault. I was the one who upset you. I blew up over something without even checking my facts."

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Are we ok now?"

"Yeah. Can we go home?" Mara said, tiredness clear in her voice. Luke wondered if she had even slept since their fight. Picking up on his thought, Mara shook her head. "Not really." Nodding to Rhuk, Luke took her down the halls to their room, where they both collapsed into bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Palpatine fumed. Vader had nearly destroyed his plans. He needed to keep Skywalker and his Hand well out of Vader's reach… but how? Drifting into the Force for guidance he got an idea. The last of Skywalker's Rebel _friends_ were planning to rescue one of their own from Jabba's Palace on Tattooine. Perhaps it would be amusing to let the boy go to his friends… rescue them from the Hutt… then bring them to him. He would kill them of course… but it would be fun to convince the boy that they would be brought before him for a diplomatic discussion like he had had with the young Skywalker. Unlike with Vader, the Rebels would never suspect a thing, until it was too late. Oh yes, he liked this idea very much. Summoning his Hand, he called out to her through the Force.

_"My child, I have a mission for you- Skywalker too. Both of you report to me immediately" _

_ "Yes my Master."_ Mara responded. He felt their presences both growing closer as they made their way through the Palace to his Throne Room. As they both kneeled at his feet he smiled down at them.

"My children.. I have learned Skywalker's Rebel friends are in grave danger on Tattooine." Palpatine said, inwardly amused at Skywalker's panicked look. "I wish to send you to their assistance, that you may bring them here were we can speak and put a diplomatic end to this war." Skywalker's face lit up while Mara's was confused and dark. His Hand no doubt was suspect of the mission, as well she should be… but she didn't dare question it either.

"Sire it would be a great honour to undertake this task." Luke said without hesitation.

"Jade, will you help him?" Mara nodded a rather less than enthused affirmative.

"Yes my Master." She was certain her Master was plotting something… something Skywalker would not like. Still… if it would make Luke happy…She wanted to warn Luke of her fears… but she also feared her Master now. She dared not defy him. While he asked, she heard the unspoken command. This was not an option. This was an order. She use hoped Skywalker could live with himself when this was over.

Boba Fett waited on Tattooine. Several of the dancers tried to flirt with him, but he ignored them. He was past the age he enjoyed random affairs with strangers. Finally the Rebels began to emerge. First the man who'd arranged the escape from Cloud City showed up as a guard. A week later a figure claiming to be the bounty hunter Boushh showed up with Solo's wookiee. Fett knew better though. The hunter was an impostor. The size and weight was wrong for what Boba Fett had recorded for the real Boushh. Tipping Jabba off they waited for the fake bounty hunter to make her move. That night she- Princess Leia, Boba Fett realized- thawed Solo from the carbonite. They apprehended her immediately, Jabba making her his new slave. The wookiee and Solo were sent to the dungeon to await their execution. Fett had suggested to Jabba they execute the prisoners immediately, but Jabba had wanted to wait until Solo's eye sight recovered so he could see the sarlacc as it ate him. What baffled him is what an Imperial agent was doing here. Though she had dyed her hair and wore practically nothing, Fett never forgot a face. If the Emperor's Hand was there, there was one hell of a reason and he wanted to know it. Pretending to flirt with her he suggested they find a quiet corner. Apparently figuring out his real reasons, Jade acquiesced. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should ask the same of you." she replied

"Vader ordered me to stay and ensure the Rebels died. Does he not trust me?" Fett asked annoyed.

"I am here to see they live."

"What side are you on Jade?" he asked.

"Same side I've always been on. Don't ask me the reasons, but my orders are to bring them back alive."

"I see. I was not informed of the change in orders."

"Probably because Vader is still in recovery. He learned just how dangerous it can be to defy an order." Mara warned him. Taking that in Fett nodded.

"Very well. I shall be at your assistance then."

"Good. Once Skywalker arrives.."

"Skywalker?"

"Once he arrives we shall put our plan into action. Do not interfere unless I signal you. At which point, toss me this." she said, handing him her lightsaber.

"As you wish." Boba Fett said bowing his head to her and vanishing back into the crowd. Mara made her way to the dancers chambers to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope there aren't too many typos or weird perspective changes here. I am not entirely sober writing this. Creating Star Wars themed drinks though must be completed by writing fan fiction… I think. Anyways… Hopefully this is still coherent and enjoyable. Sorry it's again shorter. Typing is a bit hard right now, but I wanted to get some more up on this. Thanks to everyone for reviews and questions so far. You keep me thinking as well as encouraged to write this! :)

To answer why Palpatine's force visions don't tell him getting Luke and Mara together is a bad idea has to do with how the Dark Side works. The Dark Side is heavily powered by emotions… and emotions can affect visions of the future to be what someone wants it to be. They are blinded to all other potential futures. Palpatine is over confident in his ability to control them.

Leia watched the dancer chatting with Boba Fett. Something seemed familiar about her, but she couldn't quite place it. Where would she have run into a dancer before? They vanished into a quiet corner for a few minutes and when Fett walked out she knew. Most wouldn't notice the additional weapon clipped to his belt, but Leia did. A lightsaber. There wasn't many floating around and she was sure she knew who's lightsaber that was. Apparently the Empire had caught wind of their predicament and decided to make sure the Hutt succeeded in destroying them. There was no way to confront the woman, chained to Jabba as she was. The woman stayed carefully out of reach when she wasn't dancing, and it was annoying Leia no end. So this was the end for her? Caught in a war between the Hutts and the Empire? It was hardly a dignified manner to go, but then she had got herself into this mess hadn't she? She was so convinced she could save Han… now it was not only her life, but Chewie's as well… and Han was still going to die. She'd made such royal mess of this. So lost in her self berating Leia was she almost didn't notice the figure slip into the Palace near dawn. Her heart raced as she recognized the face- Luke! He was alive! But what was he doing here. Surely he had to know the Imperial agent was here… and if he did… then he was working for the Empire. Leia's heart fell at that.

"You will give Solo and the Wookiee to me." Luke said, his voice firm. Jabba laughed. In a second Leia realized why. Luke was standing on the trap door to the Rancor pit. Before she could call out a warning though, the door slid open depositing Luke and a guard who got too close into the den. She watched with horror as Luke struggled against the Rancor. Only as he brought the gate down on it killing it did Leia breath a sigh of relief. Imperial agent Luke no doubt was now… but he was still a friend. She still cared for him.

Jabba was outraged his pet was killed. In his rage he demanded executions were to be the following day. All captives would go to the Pit of Carcoon and be fed to the sarlacc. Exactly what Mara had hoped for. In the Palace there was too much security to launch a successful attack without getting themselves killed in the process. Out on the Dune Sea Jabba would have only a limited number of lackies, making it easier to take them out and pick up the Rebels. What happened after that was the question. Mara knew beyond a doubt the Rebels would be killed once they were brought back to Imperial Center… but if she failed.. her thoughts drifted back to Vader. Failure or disobedience was not an option. In the end Mara was a survivor and when it came to her life or someone else's she would always pick her own.. and these were Rebels… she just hated what it would do to Luke. She wished she could tell him, but that would only get him killed. Leaning against the wall, massaging her temple as she tried to reason with herself Mara was caught off guard by the Rebel not yet identified by Jabba.

"Hey there lovely lady, you look like something is troubling you. What's the matter miss… Arica isn't it?" Mara blinked up at the guard and realized it was the friend of the Rebels Boba Fett had pointed out to her.

"Go away if you know what's good for you." she snapped back. She was not in the mood to deal with some womanizer.

"Easy sweetheart… I'm a nice man."

"And I've got a wookiee's ass"

"Not as far as I can see… and I can see quite a bit with that outfit." With that comment Mara lost her cool. In a flash she was up in a fighting stance and spinning the troublesome man into the wall.

"That's the point you kriffing moron. You're about as a nice a man as Jabba is slim." she instinct she's pulled her small wrist blaster out and held it to his throat. "Now are you going to leave me alone?". The man swallowed hard, apparently finally cluing in the dancer was a lot more deadly- and heavily armed then he would of suspected. "Look if you know what's good for you you would leave Jabba's all together and leave this rescue mission to the pros"

"Pros? Who would that be?"

"Myself and Skywalker." Mara said, relaxing her posture slightly. "I don't know where exactly you fit with the Rebels, but my orders have nothing to do with you. Since it seems you are trying to help them I'm giving you a warning… but after this you are on your own. I'll try not to shoot you but I won't give any promises." Thinking over what Leia had told him about Luke and what had happened, Lando pieced things together.

"What does the Empire want with them? Are they going from the frying pan to the fryer?" he asked. Sighing and finally lowering her blaster Mara shrugged.

"Alive is all I was told." she responded non commitally.

"But you guess they probably won't stay that way." Lando finished. Mara didn't answer. "I see."

"Look I'm only warning you because I gather you must mean something to them. That's as far as I'm extending anything to you scum."

The next day they were all on the sail barge on route to the sarlacc pit. Lando had wisely declined to join them, choosing to stay out of firing range. Jabba had been hesitant to grant Mara a spot, but Fett had insisted telling Jabba she was his favourite dancer. Mara watched from the upper deck as Luke walked the platform over the sarlacc then bounced up at the last second, undoing the binders holding him with the Force and Mara tossed him his lightsaber which she'd kept hidden under her skirt in a thigh holster she'd designed. After watching he caught it and was making short work of the guards around Solo and the Wookiee, she darted inside to where Jabba still had Leia leashed. signalling Boba Fett, Mara retrieved her lightsaber from him and used it to cut the chain still tethering the Rebel Princess to the now dead Hutt. Apparently Leia had used the confusion to strangle the Hutt with his own chain. It was a fitting end. Grabbing Leia by the arm, Mara hauled her towards the deck where Lando was pulling up with a large land speeder as she'd told him to do. Veering it as close to the barge as he could, he waited. Mara shot a skein of rope between the barge and the speeder and pushed Leia towards it. "Get going!" she snapped at her. Luke was running towards her with Solo and the wookiee. After sending the pair of them down onto the speeder Luke and Mara looked at each other.

"I'll be right back." Luke said, turning towards the barge's guns.

"You'd better" Mara told him, grabbing him and spinning him so he faced her again. She gave him a quick kiss then slid down the rope herself. A second later the was a boom and Luke flew down the rope as fast as he could. The second his feet touched the deck Mara cut the rope and they were off.

Mara stood back as Luke had his happy reunion with his friends. She noticed Lando doing the same. Neither one of them were part of this group and they knew it. As they reached Mos Eisley space port, Leia became alarmed. Mos Eisley wasn't where they had left the Falcon. Then she remembered her company. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My ship" Mara said flatly. The less she could answer about this the better.

"So from the frying pan into the fryer is it?" she asked sharply. Mara didn't answer. Luke however did.

"No no, not at all. The Emperor has proposed a private meeting to discuss terms to end this war. Isn't that great?" he said. Leia looked towards Mara and noticed the other woman would not meet her eye.

"Luke, I think we should go back to the Falcon. We'll uh follow you. Han you don't want the Falcon left here do you?" Leia asked, her voice pleading. Though still blind from the carbon freeze Han heard the tones and knew too getting on that ship would be a one way ticket.

"Yeah I can't very well leave my baby here where Hutts might get it." he said. Luke thought about that.

"Well… I guess that makes sense." he said. "Lando can you take them to the Falcon and we'll send coordinates over?"

"Uh, sure I can do that" Lando said, glad he might actually make it out of this alive yet.

"Ok, see you there!" Luke said cheerily. Mara sighed, half in exasperation at the naive farm boy Luke was that he took everything at face value and half in relief it looked like the Force might have saved Luke from the heart ache she feared.

Halfway through the jump to Coruscant Mara decided she should probably clue Luke into the situation.

"You know they aren't coming right?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? They're my friends. They'll come." he said.

"They _were_ your friends. They aren't anymore."

"Yes they are."

"Not after you almost took them to their death they won't be." Mara sighed. How could be be so naive not to see this?

"What do you mean Mara?" he asked, wide eyed and innocent.

"Palpatine planned to kill them. Leia figured it out. Thats why they wanted the Falcon- so they could run and hide again. I could of insisted they come with us… I _should_ have insisted… but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've no doubt I'll be punished for this one."

"How do you… did you know the whole time it was a trap?" Luke asked, stunned and hurt. Mara nodded.

"I knew… but I couldn't say anything without directly defying an order.. which if Vader is anything to go by, isn't something I want to do. I just prayed to the Force another option presented itself." Mara closed her eyes with this admission not wanting to see the hurt on Luke's face. Silence hung heavy in the air between them. The fragile trust they had build shattered once again. Luke finally broke the silence.

"I don't like you keeping secrets… but I understand your reasons." he said, hurt still obvious in his voice. Still not looking at him Mara sighed in response.

"No you just don't like me keeping this secret. Other secrets… my kills, the men I go to… you don't want to know any of that." There was a long pause as Luke thought that over.

"You're right… I don't want to know those things. I know you do them… I know you don't have much say in the matter either… but I still feel they're wrong." Mara stiffened at that and held back the hurtful things she wanted to say. His comment cut her to the quick, even though he meant it as a truthful statement and not to hurt her.

"You knew what I was… what I do… but you still chose to be with me." she said, forcing her voice to stay level and not fall into insults. They needed to get this out between them if this had a chance of working.

"You're right… I did know. I still can't help how I feel though."

"Does it help to know I don't ever kiss them?" Mara asked. Luke looked at her confused so she continued "It's how I separate _this_." she gestured between the two of them "from doing a job. It's not romantic. I don't feel anything. It's like any other job requiring… manual labor I suppose. Different parts but you are still just using your body to accomplish a job." Luke considered that.

"I suppose it does help in a way. I still need… time I guess?" he said. Well at least there was some honesty between them now.

"I understand that." she said softly. "But where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. I love you… I know that much."

"And the rest we just follow the Force I suppose." Mara suggested. Luke nodded.

"And see where it takes us."

Vader had recovered enough to leave the med bay. He was glad. He hated med centres with a burning passion. What he was not glad about was that Obi-wan's spirit kept hanging around harassing him. Why in the Force could that kriffing Jedi Master not leave him alone. Or at least appear to his son instead of him since he was so blasted determined to meddle in his son's love life. In his frustration he asked the damned Jedi Master just that.

"If you are so concerned with Luke why not just appear to him, tell him to kriff Mara and fulfill his destiny." Obi-wan sputtered in surprise at that comment.

"Anakin" he started.

"Vader" Darth Vader corrected him.

"Vader I can't believe you just said that!"

"Why not? It's what you are suggesting isn't it. I just said in plain basic not your Jedi mumbo jumbo." Obi-wan glared at his former apprentice, and Vader smiled smugly behind his mask. So he couldn't kill a dead Jedi Master… he could still annoy one. That brought some satisfaction to him.

"In any case, your son should be returning later today. With your Master's assault on you, Jade's first seeds of doubt have already been spread. Keep those seeds growing Anakin." Obi-wan said. Before Vader could correct him again Obi-wan vanished again into the Force. Vader made a mental note to search the libraries for how to kill dead Jedi.

Leia curled against Han crying in their shared cabin abroad the Falcon. Worse then Luke being dead, he'd joined the enemy. Luke, her good friend was now the enemy. He'd been going to turn them over to the Emperor himself. Shifting so she faced Han, Leia sighed deeply.

"How did things end up so messed up?" she asked.

"Kid's got a good heart. He's also naive. I don't think he even realizes what he's into." Han said. Leia knew he was right. Luke had seemed t have no idea they were in any danger… unlike the other Imperial agent. The other agent obviously knew, but felt uncomfortable with the idea. Maybe there was hope some day they could get Luke back… maybe the mysterious agent would come with him. They seemed to be close… very close she thought, recalling the woman's kiss with Luke on the sail barge.

"You're right Han… but what do we do?" Han had no answer. He stroked Leia's hair and kissed her gently.

"I don't know sweetheart, but we'll figure it out. We always do, don't we?" he said.

"What do you make of the other agent?"

"I dunno. Lando seemed to think she had one hell of a temper on her… but she's… moral. She only kills when she has to, and seems to be the type that she does what she does because she believes what she is doing is right, not because she has a great love for the Empire."

"So you think it might be possible if we can win Luke back to bring her to our side?"

"I dunno about our side sweetheart… but she might be a neutral party. I don't think she believes in us any more then the Empire."

"I just hate this kriffing war" Leia sighed and Han pulled her close.

"I know what will take your mind off this…" he said grinning and sliding a hand down her side. Catching his mood she laughed.

"Nerf! Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Not when there's a beautiful princess in my arms I don't.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok time for a proper chapter not one fuelled by Red Rancors. :p For anyone curious a Red Rancor is a drink I invented, based on the famous (or infamous rather) Coruscant bar. It's made with 1/2 oz rum, 1/2 vodka, 1/2 oz whiskey, cranberry juice, grapefruit soda, lemon and optional is a splash of honey pepper vodka and/or red bull (depending on if you want it sweeter or spicier). A couple of those drank perfecting the recipe and yeah… it makes for interesting typing. :P Thanks everyone for sticking with me! :)

Also… this chapter required a lot of research. Oy, so many swoop types. Who knew? o-o For clarity, since I know not everyone has taken the time to learn Mandolorian insults- Hut'uun means "coward" and Di'kut means "idiot/moron". Both are canon terms. Also "E chu ta!" is a Huttese phrase which equates to telling someone to screw off. I AM that big a geek. ;)

For the first time in her life, Mara hesitated by the grand doors to the throne room. It wasn't like she had intentionally gone against orders… she just had let Skywalker take the lead and not corrected his mistakes. She'd made mistakes once or twice before… her Master had always been forgiving. Surely he would be now too? Her crime was no where near as bad or intentional as Vader's… and yet the outcome was far worse. The Rebels were now free and alive… and she hadn't stopped it. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Mara stepped into the throne room and bowed. "You summoned me my Master?" she asked.

"Rise Mara Jade." Palpatine said, motioning her to approach the throne. Mara obeyed but kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to meet her Master's gaze. "You have failed me. Tell me _child_, why did you fail?" he said. She didn't miss his stress on the word child. It was not a term of endearment this time. He meant it to drive home just how far below him she was.

"I… I did not correct Skywalker's mistakes." she said softly.

"No my dear, the mistakes are _all_ yours." Palpatine sneered at her. "I encourage your relationship, but not at the expense of your loyalties and judgement. You are _mine_ first and for most child. Never forget that. You _belong_ to me." Mara both flinched at his tone and felt rage rise up at the idea she was something to be owned and controlled… no say or will of her own. Much as she raged, she could not deny it. Like a nexu in a cage she could fight the bars and chains that held her… but she would only suffer for it and still never break free. Her only choice was to obey by choice or by force. Feeling her fear and rage, Palpatine laughed. "Clever girl. You understand. I do not wish to break you." he said, his force sense invading her mind with a cold, sickening darkness. In her mind he finished his threat "_But I can and will destroy you if you dare to defy me… no matter where you are… you are mine_." Mara felt like she was drowning in darkness. She fought to push the dark, twisted presence from her mind but it kept pushing deeper, laying bear every memory and secret, binding her to the ground. The message was clear. No where could she run or hide would she ever be free. Through their bond, the very thing Mara had once cherished… he could smother her with a thought. She both saw and felt the psychic binds that held her… felt them tighten and cut into her, make it hard to breath. She felt dizzy and ill. Was she dying? Darkness and pain was all she knew. Time lost all meaning. She gave up fighting, surrendering to the dark. Only then did the darkness and pain leave. As she came back to the world of the living, she trembled at her Master's feet.

"I'm sorry my Master.. It won't happen again. I won't fail you again." she murmured, shaking violently. Palpatine kicked her hard but she didn't move or even cry out. Her Master had not ordered her to.

"Get up and go. Fail me again and this will be a pleasant dream." he warned. Bowing as she backed out Mara nodded.

"Yes my Master." she said, barely more then a whisper as she made her way from the room. Once out of the throne room she ran as fast as she could to her rooms, stumbling as she did so, her body still trembling. As she reached their rooms Mara sought out Luke's presence in the Force. Though still less then trained, he felt her disturbed emotions and came meet her as she crossed into the room. Flying into his arms she let loose the tears she'd been holding back. Luke guided them down to the couch where he just held her until she calmed enough to form words again.

"What happened Mara?" he asked, truly alarmed. He'd never once seen Mara so undone or afraid.

"He- I don't even know how to explain… everything was darkness and pain… and if I fail again…." Mara started shaking again at the thought. Luke stroked her hair as she laid her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart helping calm her.

"I'm sorry Mara, this is my fault. I'm too trusting. I should of been the one punished." he said, sighing.

"No, this was meant to hurt and trap you. You didn't have a silent order in your head you disobeyed. I knew when I didn't stop you from letting them go I would be punished. After Vader… I knew the risk I took."

"It's still my fault. If I'd not opened my mouth-" Mara put a finger to his lips silencing him. Moving her hand to caress his cheek, she drew him into a deep kiss.

"Whats done is done. All we can do is control our future, so long as we are both breathing." Mara said as they broke apart. With a bitter laugh she added "So long as it's within our cage"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean today I learned just how trapped I am here. I always obeyed his ordered because it was my wish to please him… but he made it clear that doesn't have to be the case. Everything I am… mind, body and soul he owns. I am only as free as he allows." Mara explained bitterly.

"But how can he have so much power to control you? He doesn't own you Mara."

"Actually he does." a voice said from behind them. Both Luke and Mara jumped at hearing Vader behind them. "Both legally and through force bonds." he explained.

"Legally?" Mara asked confused. "You mean because he adopted me?"

"Actually no. He bought your contract. Officially you are a slave." Vader informed her, holding out a old sheet of paper.

"Do you know anything else about where I came from Lord Vader?" Mara ventured to ask. Vader shook his head.

"I only know he bought your contract from slave traders. They had kids from across the galaxy so your guess is as good as mine. Your red hair and Force sensitivity, it's possible you were born on Corellia as Corellian Jedi ignored the Order's prohibition of relationships and married and had children. There is no way to know for sure though." Still a bit baffled at the Sith lord's appearance and apparent chatty mood, Mara cocked her head at him.

"So besides telling me I'm utterly kriffed… any special reason you came here Lord Vader?" she asked.

"Actually yes. I wished to teach you and my son certain force shielding and enhancement techniques which you may need in the near future, given our Master's current… state of displeasure."

"You want to _help_ me?" Mara asked, truly confused by this turn of events. The man she'd almost got killed was wanting to protect her? Vader shrugged.

"I actually don't care about you either way Jade… but as you mean so much to my son, I wish to call a truce between us. If helping my son requires helping you to, then I will help you." Luke watched the exchange silently, happy that his father and his love were back to being civil at least, even if he found the situation to be a bit odd as well. Vader interrupted his musings with a "Shall we get to training then?" and both Luke and Mara nodded. "Then lets begin." he said.

Several hours later they were both exhausted, but their bond was stronger then ever. Through learning to enhance each others abilities in the force, they had woven parts of their Force sense to levels neither had known was possible. Mara had always been able to pick up on bits and pieces of Luke's thoughts and emotions… but now they could both read each other and communicate as clearly through the Force as they could out loud. They had also learned how to shield this new skill from the Emperor who would manipulate it for his own ends. Mara was still uneasy about working with Vader, but so far he had indeed helped as promised. She only hoped it would not come back to bite her in the ass later. Luke however was thrilled at the chance to get to know his father better and spend quality time with him. In the process of training and bonding with his son they had learned a fair bit about Vader's own past. How he had been a slave boy on Tattooine, that Luke's uncle was actually Vader's step brother and thus indeed really was his family… they had bonded over a love of flying. Even Mara had joined in the discussion there weighing in on various ships, pods and swoops for speed and maneuverability.

"I still say nothing beats the Zephyr-G" Luke argued. "I used to fly a modified one"

"I have no good memories of that swoop." Vader said "I used it to slaughter the tusken raiders who took and killed my mother. I carried her body back on it. I would of thought Owen would of got rid of that damned thing after that." Luke blinked in surprise. He knew the swoop was old, but he had never guessed his father had once flown it. Trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen, Mara weighed in on her favourite.

"I like the Nebulon-S myself. Maybe not as fast or maneuverable, but nothing beats having a canon on your swoop when things get dicy."

"You just like shooting things Mara." Luke fired back at her playfully. "Anyways, I'd take the Flare-S over that. Least I know I'm not going to spin out of control"

"Maybe you're just not as good a pilot then." Mara teased. "Maybe you need a KV. Those things are built solid." Vader nodded sagely

"Those will survive a crash even if you don't" Luke made a face.

"Hey you aren't _both_ supposed to pick at me. I'm a good pilot!" They all laughed.

"What about star fighters? I say Z-95 head hunters all the way." Mara said. Luke shook his head.

"X-wings are far better. You can't fit an astromech in a headhunter."

"You and your droids." she said, shaking her head.

"TIE Interceptors are still faster and more maneuverable then either." Vader pointed out.

"Yes but without shields or a hyperdrive, you can end up dead or stuck in space like a di'kut hoping someone remembers you're there." Mara argued back. "Anyways, you can't argue with numbers. Z-95 is the most common because it's clearly the best." catching the Mando insult Vader shrugged.

"Well I'm no hut'uun" he responded. Glancing at the chrono Vader sighed. "I'm afraid I must leave now, but I will return when I can to further your training." Vader said, making his way out the door. What he had planned to free his son would probably get him killed, so he was glad for the chance to get to know his son for now. Even Jade was proving to be more tolerable now he got to know her a bit.

Having once again joined up with the Alliance, Leia sighed as she finished yet another briefing. Everyone was worried of course about the fact their former hero was now a puppet of the Empire and worse yet the Emperor himself. The leaders kept pressing her for more details until she finally lost her temper with them. To say they were shocked when Leia had snapped at them "E chu ta!" was an understatement. Mon had muttered something about her spending far too much time in the company of Hutts and scoundrels, Madine had laughed loud and long, and Admiral Ackbar's eyes looked ready to fall out of his head. In retrospect it _was_ pretty funny. Han certainly laughed when she told him.

"You actually said that?" he laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I spent a bit too long stuck with Jabba." she replied, and Han laughed even harder. He managed to wave Chewie over in-between his bouts of laughter at the idea of his Princess yelling some of the more vile of Huttese curses.

"Chew, you gotta hear this! Leia told the head honchos to e chu ta!" he laughed and Chewie woofed a deep laugh with Han and Leia. Seeing the laughter and wandering over Lando looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked. After the story was repeated for his benefit, Lando laughed too. "Wouldn't of thought you had it in you Princess. We'll make a scoundrel out of you yet."

"I still can't believe I actually said it!" Leia said still laughing. It was good to laugh. It helped take the pain away from knowing unless things changed, Luke was lost to them. They'd lost so many in this war… but for some reason Luke felt special. She knew she shouldn't care more for one loss then another… but in his short time with the Rebellion it had felt like she had known him her whole life. Forcing herself to pull her thoughts away from Luke, Leia playfully punched Han in the arm. "Anyways you aren't supposed to laugh at me Han." she told him in her most imperious voice, but winked as she said it.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you sweetheart, I'm laughing _with_ you, so I'm still good." Han pointed out to her. Stang, out smarted again.

"Scoundrel." she said giving him a playful shove.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." he reminded her. She made a face at him.

"You're such a nerf Han!" she sighed. Before their little playful insult match could continue though Madine charged over to her and pulled her towards the briefing room.

"We have just received a critical transmission. A chance for a huge victory- possibly to destroy the Emperor himself! We must plan quickly if we are to unitize this." He informed her briskly. Leia sighed again. Duty called.

Mon Mothma guestured to the display. "We have just learned the Emperor is building a new, even larger Death Star. The location we have learned is in the Moddell sector, near Endor. More important we have learned the Emperor himself will be visiting it to oversee the construction. It is possible we might be able to launch an attack with him on board. This could be a major victory for the Alliance." she said. Stunned murmurs fell across the gathered group.

"This seems too perfect. What if it's a trap?" Leia asked. Mon shook her head sadly.

"It's a risk we must take. A chance like this may not present itself again. You of all people I would expect to support an attack on the Death Star before it is functional" she said and Leia flinched at that.

"I admit we must not allow this monstrosity to be built… but we should be very cautious. Have we verified the data, or who sent it even?"

"We are looking into it." Madine stepped up to reassure her.

"I vote we move our ships to a nearby system, but do not proceed with an attack until we have confirmed all data." Leia offered diplomatically. She didn't know why. She should be excited about this… but the force told her something was wrong. It was too easy… too perfect. Ackbar who had remained silent til now, nodded his agreement.

"I agree with the Princess. Without verification we could be walking into a trap. Ovise should bring us far enough out to be able to make a quick escape if needed, but close enough we can send a small scout party."

"Sounds like a sensible plan Admiral." Madine agreed.

"All agreed with this plan say aye" Mon said, addressing the group gathered. A chorus of aye's went up around the room. The vote was unanimous. "Very well, we shall set a course to the Ovise system. If there are no questions, you are dismissed." A pilot cleared his throat.

"What about pirates? We're getting pretty close to Wild Space there."

"It's a risk we will have to take." Leia sighed. Another pilot piped up.

"I don't think it will be much of an issue. Hyperspace travel is slow and difficult at best there. Deters most pirates." he noted.

"Any more questions?" Mon asked. When the room was silent she nodded. "Very well then, meeting adjourned."

Vader regarded the noghri before him. Though loyal to the Empire as a whole, including the Emperor, he felt safe that his personal noghri guard would not betray his trust. "You made sure the Rebels got the files?"

"Yes Lord Vader." Rhuk said bowing

"And the files can not be traced?"

"They can not be traced. Noghri took it through many hands" Rhuk assured him.

"Very good. You are dismissed now. Do not speak of this to anyone." Vader warned him. The noghri nodded.

"I shall not say a word unless ordered my Lord." Rhuk assured him as he slipped from the room leaving Vader alone with his thoughts. It was a risky gamble, but he hoped the Rebels would accept the data and attack the Death Star while his Master inspected it. It was clear none of them could be free so long as the Emperor lived. If he died in the process, it would be of no consequence. His son would be free, as would Jade. Despite his initial dislike of her, he had grown quite fond of her lately as he got to know her better. Her loyalties having been shaken by recent events he found her much more tolerable, now she was not forever licking the Emperor's boots desperate for his praise. He couldn't fault her entirely for that either. Prior to his son, the girl really had no one outside the Emperor she had any ties to. Unfortunately those same ties were a liability now. Vader hoped she could maintain her shields he had taught her around their Master or this would all be over before it began. Whatever happened now, he knew this was his endgame. If he failed now or faltered in the least he would be punished… and he would not survive it this time. Jade would be stuck, owned forever by her Master, and his son would be as well out of love and loyalty to Jade. Pushing thoughts of failure back, Vader scolded himself for thinking it. He could not fail, he _would_ not fail, no matter what. He would free his son if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wheee! More plotting! Palpatine is so fun to write! Time to break Luke's brain a little too. Also bringing in more characters, and back some which haven't been in it for a bit. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this. I love all the feedback. It keeps me motivated to write lol! Sorry it's a slightly short chapter this time. I needed this one to set the scene for the next chapter. :p

Palpatine smiled wickedly. His apprentice was so painfully predictable. Vader was so sure he was the one laying the trap… and he was in a way… just not for who he thought he was. Though Mara had carefully avoided him since he had punished her, she was not the only tool at his disposal to learn of deceit within the Palace… and jealousy was a powerful motive… and Shira Brie was a very jealous woman. After starting her training Vader had become so distracted by his son he had all but forgotten his apprentice. She had not forgot him though… and unlike Mara she remained fiercely loyal to the Empire. Her espionage skills had served her very well, allowing her to monitor Vader while cloaking her presence in the force. Palpatine knew through her, his more loyal Hand, that Vader intended to sell him out to the Rebels. He was content to play this game though. What Vader did not know was that the Death Star was already complete in terms of weapons systems and shielding. He had also stationed a garrison on the moon of Endor. The Rebels, if they chose to launch their attack, would be flying to their deaths.

Vader was not however his only disloyal servant to be dealt with. Though far more careful at covering her tracks then Lord Vader was, Mara had been observed plotting with Vader. For once Ysanne's dislike of his young Hand had proved beneficial. Motioning his sometime lover forward, Isard stepped to stand beside him.

"What have you learned my dear?" he asked her.

"Jade does not seem to know of Lord Vader's exact plan. She only knows Lord Vader wishes to train her for some purpose. She's wise enough not to ask questions. She knows knowledge is power."

"I see." Palpatine mulled that over "But you still believe she would betray me along side Lord Vader."

"It's difficult to say how much risk she poses to you without knowing the extent of her abilities." Isard said, a question punctuating her sentence. "I assume I am correct she is more then just a dancing girl and toy for Skywalker?"

"She is both more and less." Palpatine answered cryptically.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean my liege." Isard said frowning.

"She is a slave who's contract I bought, and an experiment of mine."

"Experiments can be dangerous."

"True enough, but she is well leashed. It would be difficult for you to understand my dear." Palpatine said raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "You are blind to the force."

"But Mara Jade isn't?" Isard pressed. Much as she loved Palpatine he could be very… vexing at times when it came to information about his projects. It made it so hard to keep him safe. Why couldn't he see that?

"No, and through the force I can be sure she will never betray me. She knows disobedience comes at a very high cost."

"Is she a Jedi like Skywalker?" she asked.

"No, she is not a Jedi. Nor is she a Sith. She harbours latent talents in the Force, but I have trained her as neither."

"Then what _is_ she?" Isard pressed. Palpatine shrugged.

"She is as I said, an experiment." he said and Isard sighed. She would get no more out of him tonight on this matter. Still a few pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

"And what of Lord Vader?" she asked. "Are you sure it's wise to play into his trap? I worry for you my liege." Palpatine slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Do not worry my dear Ysanne. Even if Lord Vader is successful in destroying this body." he said, gesturing with his free hand across his torso "It will only be a temporary set back" Isard shifted so she faced him looking confused.

"I don't understand?" she said, question clear in her voice.

"My Master taught me many things before I killed him." Palpatine responded plainly, knowing the woman beside him who had been the cause of her own father's death would not be phased by his casual discussion of murder. "One of them was how to cheat death. I have a number of clones on the planet of Byss."

"Flash training does not an Emperor make though."

"True, true… but flash training is not needed. I only need one of the clones to be removed from stasis as soon as possible. I am entrusting you to do so my dear. Once the body is ready I can transfer my essence into it."

"Of course my liege. Though I hope it shall not come to that." Isard said, still skeptical of all this Force talk, worried for her lover's safety and at his lack of concern for it. Palpatine sighed deeply as he brought his hand to Isard's waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I hope it doesn't either my dear… but for now let us speak of more pleasant things."

Mara drew back and shuddered. She had reached out to her Master to find out his orders, wishing to make sure he saw her as nothing but obedient, and got the Force equivalent of a "do not disturb". Luke looked at her curiously and she shook her head. "You really don't want to know." she said. "Honestly I don't even know how he does it. He's got to be using Force enhancement or something."

"Uh what Mara?" Luke asked.

"You are still so naive to Palace life." Mara sighed laughing and shaking her head.

"So fill me in then." he said. Instead of answering she stepped one to him and rested a hand on each shoulder, projecting a mental image of a nude Palpatine with beautiful women in his bed. Luke flailed and Mara stepped back laughing hard.

"Ewwww! You could of just told me!" he blurted out. "I really didn't want to see that. Oh stars… eww!" he said rubbing his temple, trying to erase that horrible mental image from his mind. Mara had turned bright red with laugher, her face matching her hair.

"Oh Force Luke!" Mara said between fits of laughter "You are so easy to mortify." She stopped laughing though when Luke suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"Mara… how do you know what he looks like naked? You never…" Luke struggled for words and Mara made a face.

"No, no! Stars no! I mean, the invitation was extended… it is to most women in the Palace… but no. I just know… well growing up in the Palace sometimes you uh, end up in the wrong room, wrong time. I've slept in his bed from time to time- just sleeping! Sometimes I'd go their as a small child when I had a nightmare. I uh… walked in on a scene like that. I think it was worse then my nightmare." Luke pinched the bridge of his nose at her frank admission.

"Well that's a relief I suppose." he said. Thinking back on what she'd said he asked "Wait, you said Palace life… is that why there is so many old men and young women in the court?" he asked, once again mortified. Mara grinned.

"You've got it. Welcome to the Imperial Court lifestyle." she said giving a mock bow. Recovering himself a bit, Luke pouted.

"Where's my beautiful women?" he said jokingly.

"Right here Skywalker." Mara replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where? I don't see any beautiful women." he teased and Mara hit him playfully, though it still smarted a bit. He deserved it though and he knew it.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind it I go to Palpatine tonight…" Mara said teasingly and made a move towards the door. Luke grabbed her and wrestled her playfully down.

"Oh no you don't!" he said laughing.

"Oh? Then motivate me to stay." Mara challenged. Luke accepted her challenge with a passionate kiss, and for once he did not draw back after a few minutes. As things became more heated it was Mara who nudged him gently back. "Luke, if we are doing to do this, I'd prefer a bed to the floor" she groused lightly, ruffling his hair. Luke hesitated and blushed, and Mara was sure she'd just ruined the moment. There was a moment of awkward silence then Luke stood and offered a hand to Mara. Pulling her up he guided them towards the room, and upon reaching the bed scooped Mara up and deposited her gently on it. She raised an eyebrow at him, but any teasing remarks were cut off by another passionate kiss. Mara rolled them so she lay on top of him and propped herself up on her elbows. Looking at him seriously she asked "You sure you're ready for this?" Luke nodded.

"We've waited long enough. I'm ready." he said. With that she closed the distance between them and kissed him hard as he fumbled with the clasps and zippers on her suit. As the layers separating them shed, she reached out through the Force to touch his mind and his sense met hers in a mental mirroring of their physical joining. Laugher flowed across the bond as Mara thought amusedly Palpatine wasn't the only one getting lucky tonight.

Vader paced restlessly in his chambers. His Master would be leaving soon to inspect the Death Star. He would be going with him. If everything went according to plan the Death Star would be destroyed with his Master on it… which meant he would die too. He accepted this as his fate, as it would free his son. At the same time he felt a deep sadness he had not felt since the day Palpatine told him he had killed his wife and child. He had barely got time to know his son, and now he would die so his son could be free from his Master. The Force seemed determined once again to take everything from him. Sadness turned to rage at the unfairness of it. He wished he had more time with his son. Right now he could not even go to see his son as he was now under watch. He pretended not to notice, but he had felt for a split second his old apprentice when she had let down her guard for a moment. Shira Brie was watching his every move he knew. His chambers were safe, but the hallways and no doubt his son's own chambers had holocams and hidden passages… and his Master had again forbid him to speak to his son. So he paced and raged against his Master, his former apprentice and the galaxy as a whole. So engrossed with his raging he was he took a moment to notice a familiar blue presence in the room. When he did he stilled his pacing and nodded to the figure.

"Obi-wan."he said "Come to give me some final advise?"

"Advise yes, but not final my friend."

"So I am to fail then is it?" Vader asked.

"That I can not see. I only can see this is not the end for you." Obi-wan told him.

"My plan is to have my Master on board the Death Star when the Rebels destroy it. I am to go with him. If I survive it means I have failed." Vader sighed.

"Or perhaps another option has presented itself. Be mindful of opportunities my friend." Obi-wan advised. Vader gave him a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Easy for you to say old man, you're already dead. Not much else can go wrong for you." Obi-wan laughed deeply.

"True enough, but I foresee you will not be joining me as soon as you think." he said. Vader studied him for a moment.

"Is that why you are haunting me? You can't move on as my Master until I have?" he asked. Obi-wan shrugged in response.

"Something like that."

"You realize that's rather morbid." Vader pointed out. Obi-wan laughed.

"Perhaps, but I'm already dead as you pointed out, so I think it's fair for me to be so." Vader scowled behind his mask.

"You're impossible old man." Obi-wan smirked.

"I recall once saying the same about you." Vader was about to make a retort when he noticed Obi-wan had vanished again. Cursed Jedi Master always picked the worst times to vanish. Vader swore he did it to piss him off. Sighing he summoned Rhuk to see what the noghri could learn of the Emperor's plans.

After some arguing it had been agreed that Han. Chewie, Lando and Leia on board the Falcon would form the scout party to verify the data they had on the level of construction for the Death Star and the security. They planned to come out on the far side of the Endor moon to avoid detection. They would fly low enough in the atmosphere to do a fly over of any ground troops, do a quick flyby of the Death Star itself and get a technical readout, then jump back into hyperspace before anyone could be alerted. As they prepared to leave Leia felt a flicker of… something. It felt like a nexu was stalking her. She remembered how Luke described the premonitions he sometimes got in the Force. It felt almost like that. Leia puzzled over that. She was no Jedi… but was it possible the Force spoke to her anyways? Did it matter? No one would listen to her anyways. Han saw her lost in thought and stepped over to her, wrapping an arm around her. "What's up sweetheart?" he asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this… I can't explain it… but I feel like we are in danger. It makes no sense thought." she said trying to form her jumbled thoughts into words. "I'm not a Jedi… but it feels like the Force is trying to tell me something…"

"Sweetheart, I don't believe in this Force hokiness… but I do believe in intuition. Gut instinct has saved my own hide a few times, without any Force involved." he said pulling her close.

"What can we do though? Leia asked. "If it's not a trap, the Alliance needs to react fast. They need this information. They need us to do this." She gave a deep sigh and leaned into Han's loose embrace.

"We'll think of something. We always do sweetheart." he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Leia suddenly was struck with an idea.

"LaRone! Do we still have the comm frequency he gave us?" Han looked at her confused for a moment then followed her train of thought.

"Yeah I think we do. It's a gamble asking him to get involved. He's still loyal to the Empire… but he's not a fan of Death Stars… and with stormtrooper armour they will blend in far better then us if they do hit any Imps." he said musing out loud.

"Though it means revealing the location of the Alliance to loyal Imperials…" Leia sighed. "And they may not help"

"Instead of our flyby we can meet them at a nearby system if they are interested. Then it's just us on the line." Han suggested. Leia nodded.

"The Alliance leaders would never understand or agree… but I think it's our best shot. Somehow I feel… this is the right way." she said.

"Alright, I'll call them up on the Falcon." Han said, leading the way.

Punching in the last signal they had for LaRone, Han sent it out and waited, unsure if they would even answer. A moment later though the comm beeped and Han punched it on. "LaRone here." the voice came over the speaker.

"Hey LaRone, it's Solo." Han said.

"Hey Solo, long time. What's up?" he asked. Han hesitated.

"Well the thing is… we could use some help. I know you guys still work for the Empire but…" There was a long silence followed by a sigh.

"Solo, you should already know if it involves the Rebellion our answer is no." LaRone said finally.

"What if I told you it involves a Death Star?" Han pressed. There was another long silence, followed by hushed discussion.

"We need to talk about this first Solo. We'll call you back with an answer in 1 standard hour."

"Copy that. We await your answer." Han said leaning back in the pilots chair and flicking off the comm to wait. He hoped this worked


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whee! Another chapter! :) Rebels and Imperials working together! This could get fun! I really enjoy writing LaRone I've decided. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

An hour later the comm beeped as promised and Han punched it on. "Solo here." he said.

"Hey Solo, it's La'Rone. We've decided we are willing to help- but only if we are not in a direct attack on the Empire. Our loyalties are to them first. I'm assuming you are smart enough not to call us for that, so what's up?"

"Nah, strict info gathering. We want to verify some data we got on it so we can decide what action we should take if any." Han explained. "Allegiances aside, I think we can both agree no one should have a weapon able to destroy a planet… especially with the number of corrupt officers out there." he said, knowing he might be pushing it a bit.

"And you are going to need to fly into Imperial space and you are thinking stormtroopers will be less conspicuous?" La'Rone finished for him. "You still have an issue Solo- both our ships are listed as wanted, and we'll need clearance codes… and one hell of an excuse." Han considered that.

"The Alliance might be able to procure an Imperial shuttle. We got a tip off on where to find one while waiting for your call. I can bluff and pass myself off as an Imperial agent just long enough to get in and out with you guys to back me up." he said.

"Whoa, whoa- in _where_ Solo" Macross interrupted.

"We were going to just do a low atmosphere flyby of the moon and a pass of the Death Star then jump… but there is no way for that not to look suspect." Han explained. "We can probably get away with doing a quick fly by of the moon, but it would be better if we could land on the Death Star, make nice for a few minutes and get our data then leave saying we need to report back to Imperial Center."

"You want us to actually land on the Death Star and walk on in? You are kriffing nuts Solo." Macross grumbled.

"Hey I made my way through the last Death Star and into the detention centre and back out. We won't go too far from the ship." Han promised. Someone clicked the comm onto mute while they discussed this information. After a few minutes La'Rone came back on the comm.

"Can you wait a little bit longer Solo?" he asked. "There is no way we will get in and out without some valid codes without tripping off alarms and getting us all caught. We're not willing to take that kind of risk. We might have a way to get some clearance codes. If we can get those we're in. If not, you're on your own Solo."

"Fair enough." Han said. "How long do you need?"

"Well that's the question… we haven't tried to use the comm we have for our contact in some time. I don't know if she will even answer." La'Rone explained.

"She? The Agent who took Luke?" Han asked. There was a pause and a sigh.

"Yes, she's our contact. Regardless of what you think of her, we trust her. She's the only person in the Empire we know who won't turn our asses over. She stood Vader down to defend us." Inspite of things, Han's respect for the woman went up a notch.

"Alright, lets say 5 standard hours." he suggested. "If we've not heard from you by then, we'll assume you are out. If we do hear back we'll send you coordinates for us to meet at."

"Fair enough. Care to give us some info on where we will be going though?" La'Rone asked.

"Moddell sector." Han told him. "I'll be more exact as to where once we have your answer."

"Rodger that. La'Rone out." he said, clicking off the comm. Han hoped by getting an Imperial agent involved they hadn't just jumped from the frying pan into the fryer. Still, La'Rone was right. Better to do this safely then walk into trouble.

Mara blinked awake as her comm beeped. It was 3 in the morning. Who was calling so kriffing early. Disentangling herself from the sheets and Luke she grabbed the comm off the night table and padded into the living room to answer it so as not to wake Luke. Flicking the comm on she snapped "Jade here, what do you want?" A familiar voice came over the comm.

"Hey Jade, it's La'Rone." he paused. "Not sure where you are right now, so I apologize if this is a bad time."

"I'm on Coruscant. It's 3 in the morning here." she answered.

"Oh sorry. I'll keep this short then." La'Rone hesitated for a fraction of a second. Most wouldn't of noticed, but Mara was trained to detect such subtleties.

"What's up La'Rone? You're nervous." she heard a muffled curse and him take a deep breath then blow it out to calm himself.

"We uh.. need to fly into some pretty restricted Imperial space and we're out of valid codes." he said, trying not to give away too much. Mara was suspicious.

"How restricted we talking here?" she asked sharply.

"Alpha-level." La'Rone answered and Mara frowned. Alpha-level meant a military base.

"What the hell are you into La'Rone?" she snapped, careful to keep her voice low. She knew better then most how much the walls had eyes here.

"Nothing serious. Just an information gathering." La'Rone said, trying to sound casual. Mara knew him better though.

"Don't lie to me" she hissed "You don't need Alpha-level for _nothing serious_. I'll help you but I need to know what you are doing. The truth La'Rone." There was a silence on the other end. She could hear sounds of a scuffle and a new voice came on.

"Checking out the new Death Star." Brightwater said, and she could hear someone hit him and wrest the comm from him.

"Sith." Mara swore "Are you guys insane?". Thinking over the exchange she realized there was no reason they would care about that… or even know unless… "Are you working for the Rebels now?" she asked. There was a long pause and cursing. Finally La'Rone came back on.

"Not the Rebels directly. A friend of ours who runs with them received a mysterious transmission and asked if we could help verify the contents. We agreed to do so… but not to help them." he said.

"Explain." Mara told him.

"From what they've said it would seem someone sent them a nice tech readout of the Death Star's weapons, shields and security. I don't know how valid it is. If it's not valid, then it's of no concern… but if it is…"

"Then we have a high ranking traitor in our midst." Mara finished. She sighed deeply. Much as she hated the idea of aiding the Rebellion, only a handful of the upper military and the inner circle of the Imperial Court knew about the construction. If the Rebels knew, then someone within those ranks had to be a traitor. "How are you planning to get in?" she asked.

"Plan our contacts have is to acquire an Imperial marked shuttle, do a flyby of the ground base then land on the Death Star and pose as an Imperial agent with us as their squad." he said. Mara considered that.

"It won't work." she said "Not for long anyways. Only the highest officers and the inner circle are supposed to know. Anyone they can't recognize- codes or not- will be searched for within the system. When they don't turn up a call will go out to Imperial Center, and when they can't verify…"

"We're all arrested." LaRone finished.

"If you are lucky." Mara said.

"Shavit." LaRone cursed. "How long do you think we will have?" he asked. Mara considered that.

"Five minutes for them to get suspicious. Search will take about fifteen to twenty. Comm to Imperial Center and their search will be about thirty minutes, and five to report back… so I'd say an hour if you are lucky" she said.

"I don't like those odds." LaRone sighed. Thinking through it Mara realized there was only one possible option.

"The only way this is going to work is with a _real_ Imperial agent." she said. "Give me a minute to clear this." Mara told him, flicking the comm onto mute. Kneeling she reached out to her Master. "_Master?_" she sent tentatively. She was hesitant to disturb him at this hour, but as she knew he planned to inspect the Death Star soon this was an urgent matter.

"_My child, what is wrong?_" Palpatine answered, sensing her worry and urgency.

"_I have received disturbing news from an old contact. We may have a traitor in our midst, high in the ranks. With your permission I wish to investigate immediately. I fear your life may be in danger my Master._" she explained. She carefully left off the fact she would be working with the Rebels to different ends.

"_Very well my child. Look into this. Contact me with your findings._"

"_I will my Master._" she answered and felt the connection break. Flipping the comm off mute she spoke out loud "Ok LaRone I'm cleared. Where am I meeting you?" she asked.

"Moddell sector is all we know. We will send you co-ordinates as soon as we get them."

"Alright and let them know we are taking my ship from the rendezvous point. We won't get near the station without being shot down if we turn up in any suspect ship" she told him firmly.

"Rodger that Jade. We'll alert our contacts to our co-operation and get the details from there." LaRone said and Mara flicked off the comm. She sat in the living room waiting for the information to come through and debated if she should wake Luke and bring him or not. Considering the odds they would be working with his friends… she hesitated. As she ran through possible scenarios she decided it was best for both her safety and his sanity that he not join her. Grabbing a sheet of flimsi she wrote him a note.

_Urgent mission came up. _

_I need to do this alone. _

_Be back in a few days._

_ Love, Mara_

She signed the note and placed a kiss by her name then set it near the caffe station where Luke was sure to find it and quietly packed a small travel bag with some clothes, rations and a med pac. Quickly dressing and clipping her lightsaber to her belt and strapping her leg and wrist blasters in place she grabbed her comm and data pad and made her way towards the docking bay where her ship waited. Part of her felt guilty at leaving Luke to wake up alone, but she knew it was for the best. His loyalties were still shaky and she couldn't risk that with this mission. She had made it to her ship and was running through pre-flight checks when her comm beeped. "Jade." she answered it.

"La'Rone." came the acknowledgement. "We have our meeting point. They are not thrilled with the plan, but have agreed to it. Sending you coordinates now." he said. Sure enough her ship's computer flashed with an incoming transmission.

"Got it. I'll see you there in…" Mara watched as it calculated the jumps needed "Two standard days." she said.

"Copy that. Our contacts are needless to say reluctant to share their frequencies you with. Shall we relay that on?" LaRone asked.

"Affirmative. I'll see you there. Jade out." she said flipping off the comm and keying the hyperdrive on as soon as she was clear of the atmosphere.

Leia paced restlessly. What had they got themselves into. Marching onto an Imperial battle station with an Imperial agent and a group of storm troopers was crazy. They had needed to explain their delay to the Alliance leaders in the end. Mon and Ackbar had expressed heavy doubts at the plan. Only Madine had been supportive, pointing out that as their goals overlapped and the agent could not turn them over without jeopardizing her own mission they should be safe. They had agreed to meet in orbit around Sanyassa IV, and so she waited. LaRone was due to arrive within the next few minutes. The agent would be arriving from Coruscant the following day. The same agent who had taken Luke from them.. but had allowed them to go free after getting them out of Jabba's palace. She got the sense the agent did have strong morals like Han said and could be trusted… as far as her orders permitted it. She was sure if it came down to her or them she would save her own skin. A proximity alert went off as LaRone and crew dropped out of hyperspace in their Suwantek TL-1800. The comm beeped and Leia punched it on. LaRone's voice greeted her.

"LaRone here. Requesting you dock and come on board our ship. It will make it easier to transfer when the agent meets up with us." Leia sighed.

"Organa here, copy that."

"Shavit, you're here?" LaRone cursed "You are probably the most wanted person in the Empire. There is no way we are sneaking you in!" Leia scowled at the comm but she knew he was right.

"Chewie and I will stay with the ships, ready to fly in if needed. Solo and Calrissian will be going with you." she informed him. LaRone was clearly still unimpressed but bit his tongue.

"Right… prepare to dock and transfer. LaRone out." he said, flicking the comm off irritatedly. Jade was not going to be happy about this.

As LaRone had predicted Jade was not happy upon learning who she was working with. Looking at the group assembled aboard the Suwantek TL-1800 she scowled at them. How could such idiots cause so much trouble? Sighing she addressed them to work out the new wrinkles in her plan. "When I agreed to this I wasn't expecting to be trying to pull this off with the Empire's most wanted list. I'm hardly thrilled to be working with Rebels in the first place… but you lot? Doesn't your kriffing Rebellion have someone less known?" she snapped at them. Leia put a hand on Han to keep him from firing back and answered as diplomatically as she could.

"There is… but no one else was willing to gamble on working with Stormtroopers and an Imperial agent." she sighed. Mara pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, then sighed.

"No I suppose not. We'll have to disguise your men well. You" she gestured to Lando "are going to need to suit up. There is no way we can slip you past unless we shave you down and mess your face up a bit.. but you look like the type who's going to balk at that." Lando nodded.

"Suit it is!" he said. Nodding, Mara turned her attention to Han.

"If we give you a trim and rub a little of this on your face" she said holding out a vile "which will cause some minor swelling, just enough to mess up any sensors… with a uniform we should be able to pass you off as an officer under my command." Mara said handing Han the vile and pulling an Imperial officer uniform from her bag to toss at him. "LaRone, take Calrissian with you and get him into an extra suit… and please tell me you haven't blasted through all of them." LaRone gave a laugh.

"Not all of them yet. Getting close though." he said. Mara shook her head.

"Glad you listen to me telling you to lay low and stay out of trouble." she said. LaRone gave her a loose salute and grinned

"We do our best." he said.

"I really need to see about having you guys instated as my personal troop. Would let me help with that armour issue." Mara said, musing out loud. "Though probably best to ask that one when my Master isn't quite so annoyed with me." she said, shooting a glance at the gathered Rebels. "Not that _this_ is going to help me much if he figures it out." she sighed. Leia considered the lightsaber hanging on the woman's belt and realized the implications of her Master reference. She was more then just an agent.

"You use a lightsaber… is Vader your master?" Leia asked. Mara snorted.

"Please. He's as much a servant as I am. We answer to the same Master." she said.

"You answer to the Emperor then?"

"And _only_ to him." Mara nodded.

"Is he a Sith Lord too then?" Leia asked, nodding to the lightsaber hanging from Mara's belt. Mara hesitated but decided it wasn't _that_ much of a secret and nodded.

"He is, and yes." Mara said sensing her next question "It was him who trained me." Turning to address the rest of the group she asked "Any questions?" Han was the one who spoke up.

"Just one- what do we call you?" he asked.

"Call me Jade." she said. "If there are no further questions, I suggest bunking down for the night. We will leave on my shuttle at 0700."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Next chapter- finally! This took me a bit to write due to trying to be accurate in my Huttese. Hope it was worth the wait. Translation of the Huttese phrases used._

_"Dobrah chuba shuru su lust hagwa dopa-meeky mikiyuna." = "I am not sure our host won't double-cross everyone" (note I had to make up the word for sure as there is no official canon word I can find)_

_"Dobrah chuba shuru peetch…" = "I am not sure too…"_

_"Bee waki mallya kuna chu chu?" = "But what do you do?"_

_"Chut chut? Dobrah hopa uba! Fierfek koochoo" = "Excuse me? I am helping you! Damn idiot!"_

_"Uba settah Huttese?" = "You speak Huttese?"_

_"La pim nallya so bata de wompa…"= "Let me get back to you on that"_

_I had to pull from several different guides in writing and not all agree.. but there are canon sources for all the words used except sure._

Luke flopped miserably on the bed. He'd thought him and Mara had finally had a moment, really connected… then she vanished into the night. Sighing deeply he unfolded her note and read it again. The words were long memorized but he kept hoping he'd find some hidden meaning in them. Anything besides the obvious. Work and her Master came first and foremost. He would always come second. It kriffing hurt knowing that. He just wished she'd get back so he could ask her about it. Right now he was on total radio silence. Why hadn't she woken him? He'd heard through the Palace she was investigating a possible attempt on the Emperor's life… so why would she not want him with her? Did she not trust him after all they shared? Deep down he knew the answer. Whatever she was looking into involved the Rebellion. He would not remain impartial like her where his friends were involved. Luke punched a pillow in frustration and sighed again when the door opened. Turning quickly he tried to compose himself, but relaxed mostly when he saw who stood in the door. "Hello Father." he said.

"My son." Vader acknowledged him "I leave soon for the Death Star with my Master. I hoped to train you and Jade one last time before I leave." Luke scuffed his feet on the floor.

"I'm here, but Mara is off on a mission. She left without saying where she was going or when she would be back. I'm guessing it must involve the rebellion since she shut me out of it. All I know is Shira told me it was involving an attempt on the Emperor's life." he said. Vader stiffened at the name and realization.

"Stay away from Shira. She's a very dangerous woman and not to be trusted ever." Vader warned him. Luke frowned.

"Why? She seems nice enough." Luke asked.

"She is loyal to the Emperor and the Emperor alone." Vader told him

"So's Mara isn't she?"

"Jade has morals. She does not fully belong to the dark side. Shira… I believe she will become a Sith someday. She lacks any moral compass. At one point I admired that in her… but now her loyalty belongs only to her Master and not to me and it makes her very dangerous." Vader explained. "You said Jade was looking into an assassination plot?"

"That's what I've heard." Luke said. "She didn't even say that much to me though. Just left a note and gone in the dead of night. Said it was urgent and she needed to work alone."

"And it involves the Rebellion you said?" Vader asked. Luke nodded.

"That's what I've heard. I won't know for sure til she gets back.. and even then I'm not sure." Luke said. Vader considered this and came to a sickening realization. Jade was on, or would soon be on the Death Star. Somehow she had got wind of the Rebel plan to kill Palpatine while he inspected it.

"Shavit!" Vader cursed before he reigned in his emotions.

"What is it Father?" Luke asked alarmed.

"It's nothing." Vader lied. Having Jade around would be a real complication. Hopefully she would finish her mission before he arrived. Luke frowned at him.

"Father you are hiding something- I can feel it." Luke said. Vader slammed his mental shields up as Luke reached out in the force to touch his father's mind. Vader sighed deep.

"Perhaps my son, but there are things it is best you don't know. You will be safer the less you know… now shall we train?" he asked. Luke nodded. Training would keep his mind off Mara for a bit anyways.

Han was glad Leia had learned Huttese in the time she'd been stuck with Jabba. He'd of preferred she didn't have to go through that ordeal, but it would prove useful now to be able to speak Huttese and have some more private conversations. Keeping his voice low he said to Leia "Dobrah chuba shuru su lust hagwa dopa-meeky mikiyuna." Leia nodded slightly in response.

"Dobrah chuba shuru peetch…" she said softly. "Bee waki mallya kuna chu chu?" Mara listened to the conversation and glared. She debated letting them continue to see if they would reveal anything useful against the Rebellion, so sure in the fact she couldn't understand them… but she needed order. She stalked over to them and snapped.

"Chut chut? Dobrah hopa uba! Fierfek koochoo" she growled. Solo's jaw dropped and the Princess flinched. Recovering himself slightly, Han looked at her startled but managed to speak.

"Uba settah Huttese?" he asked alarmed.

"La pim nallya so bata de wompa…" Mara muttered rolling her eyes. Switching back to Basic she snapped "Of course I do you kriffing moron. Not only was I stuck hanging around Jabba's to rescue your sorry chooblies, the Empire has to pass through Hutt space enough it's kinda a requirement of any agent." As he saw some of the steam go out of her the corner of Han's mouth twitched.

"Didn't much think of the Empire gallivanting with Hutts, but I guess you have a point." he said. "I take it you learned in your last year of military college?" he asked, trying to learn more about her. Mara laughed mirthlessly.

"Ha, college, right. I'm not some common fleet officer Solo." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on, it's not a secret to you anymore who trained me. You think he'd just up and send me off? All training was done under his supervision, only the best and highest ranked officers and instructors worked with me." Mara snapped at him. "I could wipe the floor with most of those college instructors." As she spoke, Han studied her. She was young, probably even younger then Leia. Apparently aware of his scrutiny Mara glared at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Was just thinking how young you are… you are probably barely old enough for college now." he said and Leia followed his train of thought.

"When _did_ you start your training?" Leia asked, then realizing that sounded a bit abrupt she amended "If you don't mind my asking that is." Mara sighed and leaned against the bulkhead and slide down to a seated position on the floor.

"No I suppose it doesn't matter if you know. You're hardly going to be sharing information about me to Imperial Officers." she said. "I've trained all my life… as far back as I can remember. The Emperor took me from my parents when I was very young. He both raised and trained me." Despite the seriousness of the implications of that, Leia struggled to resist the urge to laugh. The idea of Palpatine running around after a toddler just seemed so at odds with the evil scary Emperor. Picking up some of Leia's thoughts even Mara's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "Yeah, I suppose that's not a side of him most see." she said.

"I just.. can't picture him with a child." Leia said "What was it like?" she asked, genuinely curious. Mara shrugged.

"He was always sparing with his affections, strict and quick to discipline if I made a mistake… but sometimes I'd fall asleep in the throne room on him when I'd had an especially long day of training and he'd carry me to bed and tuck me in. Sometimes I'd pretend to be asleep, just so he'd carry me to bed. He was always softest when I was sleeping… or when he thought I was anyways. I suppose he probably knew I wasn't, but he played along anyways." Mara said wistfully "But as I grew older the only time he would show affection was when I had fulfilled a task." Glancing at Leia Mara asked "Is it so different from your father who moved you into politics at an early age?" Leia considered that.

"I suppose in a sense you are right… but did you ever have a childhood?"

"What do you mean?" Mara asked becoming guarded.

"I mean just… get a chance to enjoy life, play with toys, that kind of thing?" Leia clarified. Mara shrugged.

"If you call blasters and thermal detonators toys, and consider deflect the blaster bolts a fun game, sure." she said. Leia looked horrified.

"Then there is our difference. My father was a kind and gentle man. He never even wanted me to use a blaster. It was others who taught me, fearing for my safety as I entered the sennet and spoke out against the evil within the Empire. Surely you can not justify the mass murder of a peaceful planet." Leia said sharply. Mara shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

"No, I can't. However I can tell you the Emperor never gave those orders. Tarkin acted alone. If he had not been killed along with thousands of _innocent_ workers I would of terminated him for his abuse of power." she said steadily. Seeing Leia about to protest, Mara raised a hand to silence her. "You are blinded by your loss. Yes, there is corruption within the Empire. You are wrong in believing the Emperor doesn't care though. Why would he have me, or Luke for that matter?" she asked "Our job is to seek out corruption within the Empire and deliver justice upon those who deserve it. I kill only when I have to, or when an execution is merited. How many hard working men and women have you killed Princess with your kriffing stupid war? I've seen children orphaned because their parents were caught in the cross fire… and before you say it, the stormtroopers fired back. Your precious Rebellion shot first." Mara said sharply, drawing herself up as she did. She tried to mask her emotions, but she was shaking with rage that even with all the evidence this Rebel scum still believed she was right. Leia was enraged too. Han decided to step in before things got worse.

"That's enough- both of you!" he yelled at them. Leia was startled, Mara was livid.

"Do not presume to order me what to do Rebel scum." she growled. Her hand twitched over her lightsaber as she considered ignighting it and just cutting down the lot of the scum. Only self preservation of not wanting to face an angry wookiee stayed her hand. Part of her was sure she could kill them both and devote her full attention to the wookiee before he ripped her arms off… but she wasn't going to put it to the test. Glaring vibroblades at Han she warned "I take orders from one man and one man alone." Han raised his arms in surrender.

"Ok, ok, you're the boss!" he said. For such a young woman she was a force to be reckoned with. He was seeing why LaRone and them respected her so much.

"Good now get to your bunks and sleep. I need you rested and functioning when we go in. That's an order." she said, spinning on her heal and marching down the hall. Just before she rounded the corner into her own rooms she turned and told them "And if you choose to disobey I will just have to stun you. Understood?" she asked. Han and Leia nodded. They would be so glad when this fragile alliance ended.

Vader bowed before the throne. He had to change plans and convince his Master of such. Palpatine ignored him for several minutes, enjoying the fact Vader could not move. He wouldn't dare without being ordered. Deciding he'd had his fun Palpatine motioned Vader to rise and approach the throne. "What troubles you my servant?" he asked, his voice filled with fake concern.

"I have heard whispers of a Rebel plot against your life. They have learned of the Death Star and may attack while you are on board." Vader said "I suggest postponing your visit until the Rebellion has been dealt with." Vader said, hating himself as he was forced to be the dutiful servant concerned for his Master's safety. Palpatine smirked.

"I wonder how the Rebels could of obtained such information…" he said "It would seem we have a security breach.". Leaning forward, a twisted smile on his face Palpatine answered Vader's unspoken question. "Jade investigates it now, but I doubt she will find anything." He cackled as he regarded Vader. "You'll have to be far more creative then that Lord Vader. Hands on too if you wish to replace me as Master." Vader didn't move but Palpatine could feel the spike of anxiety for a split second within Vader.

"I don't understand what you mean, my Master" Vader said, pretending his ignorance in the matter.

"Do not deny it my friend. It's only natural for the Sith. The Rule of Two. You will not succeed yet though. You have not finished your apprentice's training. I had trained several apprentices before I killed my Master and took his place." Vader stayed silent and unmoving so Palpatine continued "I am certain the Rebels you provided the Death Star plans to will not succeed in their attempt. Rather I believe they will fly to their deaths when they are crippled by aerial battles. Some will be allowed to escape… tracked of course. Once we know the location of their base, the Death Star will crush the Rebellion once and for all." he said with a malicious glee. "So I must thank you for your part in laying this trap for them." Vader cursed himself mentally for allowing himself to fall into such a trap. Palpatine fell into a bored tone. "Perhaps though you are right my friend. It would be foolish to risk my life on such a gamble." he said, shifting the conversation back to where Vader was comfortable speaking.

"I would advise that my Master" he said. "What of Jade?" Vader asked, and Palpatine folded his hands together.

"I will let her to her investigation and recall her before the Rebel fleet moves in. She will not find anything to link you to this. Blind loyalty has it's flaws. It will not do to have her working against you… for now." Palpatine said. "I forgive you for this… indiscretion Lord Vader as it serves my purpose. I may not be so forgiving in future so consider your actions wisely."

"Yes my Master" Vader said bowing his head.

"Very well. You are dismissed Lord Vader." Palpatine said. With that Vader rose and made his way back to his chambers, swearing to himself if Obi-Wan showed up tonight he would attack the Force ghost out of spite. Turning to the woman hidden in the shadows of the throne room Palpatine asked "What do you think of your competition my dear?" he asked. Stepping from the shadows and towards the throne Shira Brie shrugged her shoulders delicately.

"He has much raw power, but it is highly unfocused." she answered.

"Ah but the dark side comes from power, and that power stems from passion. His passions are misguided towards family and not towards domination and control. His feelings of love weaken him." Palpatine explained.

"Then why not take that which he loves away and restore the balance?" Shira asked. Palpatine laughed.

"I thought I had my dear. It would seem I missed one. It's of no matter. For now as you begin your own rise it will be your hidden card. You know of his weakness. You are not ready to face him yet, but when you are you will know where to strike." he explained. Shira nodded.

"Then I am to study his weakness and learn how best to exploit it? Is that my Master's wish?" she asked.

"That is my wish… Lady Lumyia" he said.

"As my Master wishes." she said.

"You too are dismissed then." Palpatine said.

"Thank you Master." she said bowing her head to him as she left the room leaving Palpatine alone with his thoughts.

Whispering between themselves the rogue stormtroopers quietly discussed the conversation they had overheard, careful to stay at the far end of the ship from where Mara was sleeping. "We shouldn't of listened to that… it's not our business." LaRone said shifting uncomfortably.

"Not like we could of avoided it. Half the time they were shouting loud enough the whole ship could hear." Macross pointed out.

"Raised by Palpatine…" Brightwater shuddered.

"And trained to kill and serve as soon as she could walk. She never enlisted… she was born into this." Grave finished.

"Yeah, doesn't sit so well with me either." LaRone sighed "Maybe the rumours are true after all… that the corruption is at it's source not just individuals. "I hate to say it, but after hearing that…"

"It raises the question of if the Rebellion might be right after all?" Macross asked frowning. "What of Jade and the other good people in the Empire fighting for peace in this galaxy? It's her life. Maybe we'd all hate it, but she believes in what she does. If someone so close to the Emperor himself believes this is right, then I do too." he said firmly.

"I'm not suggesting we join them. I just mean… they might have a point the Emperor isn't as kind and benevolent as he'd have us think." LaRone clarified.

"Does it matter?" Grave asked. "I can't agree with taking a child from their parents to train them as a weapon… isn't that what the Jedi of old did? But perhaps that is the cost of peace. A few lives are harmed for the greater good of all. Anyways, you heard what she said about the Rebels killing innocent civilians."

"No, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end. The people of the galaxy deserve peace, and while I may doubt some of the Empires tactics, Jade is passionate, caring and fair… and I will happily follow her." LaRone sighed.

"We'd best sleep soon before Jade realizes we are awake." Brightwater suggested "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to find out if she was serious about stunning anyone who was awake."

"I'm sure she was." Macross smirked. "So yes, lets sleep now. We have an early day. We can figure out these things once this mission is done… preferably once we are well out of striking range"

"Agreed." LaRone laughed as he settled into his bunk. Tomorrow would come soon enough and if they made it through this there would be time enough to decide if their allegiances were placed right


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Aww look… sparks of friendship- maybe. There is also more of Obi-wan's plans. What could he be up to? ;) A lot of secrets are finally revealed.. what are they? You'll have to read to see! Thanks to my fantastic reviewers who keep me on my toes and to everyone who has faved this story. It means a lot to me. :)_

Despite her dislike of working with the Rebels, Mara's mouth twitched into a slight smile as she observed Calrissian struggling to secure the last of the storm trooper armour on himself, and Solo stood sitffly, tugging slightly at the collar of the officers uniform. Just one final touch needed… Stepping over to him she figured she'd better help with this part. "Ready for the last part of your disguise?" she asked him.

"I know I'm going to regret this… but what is this vial for?" he asked.

"We'll get to that in a minute. First…" she pulled a pair of clippers out "We need to get that cut military grade." As she considered the height different she motioned him to a chair. "You should probably sit for this." Han sighed.

"Couldn't we just shave Chewie instead?" he asked. Mara snorted.

"Ha, you want to propose that idea to him? I like my arms where they are thanks… though I do wonder what a bald wookiee would look like…" she said. Han noted she seemed to be in a better mood today. Hopefully she would stay in one so long as they stayed off certain topics. He was learning quickly what would set her off, and made sure to avoid those topics. Learning of her early training and that she was raised by Palpatine certainly helped in that.

"Well, Chewie has a life debt to me so I doubt he'd kill me for it or de-limb me… but let's not put that to the test shall we?" Han said as he sat and let Mara shave him into a proper military cut. His officers uniform felt even more uncomfortable now. She was apparently able to pick up his feelings as she cocked her head at him and gave him a questioning glance.

"You were an officer once weren't you?" she asked. "You defected. Why?" Han shrugged.

"I didn't agree with their treatment of wookiees." he said.

"Chewie was a slave you freed wasn't he?" she asked. A flicker of emotion crossed her face and was quickly hidden, though not fast enough. Han knew he was playing with fire asking personal questions of her, but he had a hunch.

"You were a slave too weren't you?" he asked. She sighed and nodded.

"I technically still am. I don't really know if it was my real parents I was pulled from or not. I just know they cared for me. I don't actually remember being on the slave ship… I was too young I suppose. I just know because I saw the documents." she said. As she did Han saw for the first time a sort of sad tiredness in her instead of her usual hard edge.

"Still are?" he asked. She tensed and snapped back to her strict leader persona.

"Technically." she answered tersely "And it's not your business."

"No, it's not." Han agreed. So much for good mood.

"Hand me the vial" she snapped. As he did, she donned a pair of protective gloves.

"What is that stuff?" he asked, leery.

"It's a mild irritant. It causes some localized swelling. It will go down in a couple hours, by which point we will be long gone. Are you done asking questions?" she asked and Han nodded. He winced as she rubbed the oil in a pattern on his face to look like swelling from a battle so it would not be obvious it was to hide his features. It burned alright. Stepping back to admire her work, Mara saw a spot for improvement, but she would need Solo's ok first. "This is going to sound a bit crazy but.."

"You want to punch me?" Han asked. Mara laughed.

"It would help complete the look." she said.

"Do it." Han told her. He figured it would both help his disguise and let her vent her anger a little. She drew her fist back and was just driving it home into his chin, splitting his lip when Leia walked in. Flying over she glared vibroblades at Mara.

"What in the nine Corellian hells?" she asked. Han stood and stepped between her and Mara before Leia started a fight.

"It's ok sweetheart. Part of the disguise as all. I told her to hit me." he assured her. Leia looked skeptical but let it go.

"Be careful out there." she told him. "I'm worried about you… I hate I can't be with you." she said as she bit back tears, not wanting to cry in front of the Imperial agent. Mara however took the hint they needed some privacy for their goodbyes and slipped from the room.

"Be at the ship in five Solo." she said over her shoulder as she left. Once she left the room, Leia cried and Han held her.

"I'm so worried. I can't do this without you Han. You have to come back safe. Promise me you will!" she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I will do everything I can to get back to you. I promise. Jade knows what she's doing. I'm sure it will be fine. She isn't the type to take risks." he assured her, stroking her hair and kissing her gently.

"What if she turns you in?" Leia asked.

"She won't. I'm sure of it. She's got a strong sense of loyalty and I can't see her betraying anyone." Han said.

"I hope you're right." Leia sighed.

"Trust me Princess. I may not have the Force… but I know people and she's a good person. Misguided maybe, but a good person."

Vader sighed as he felt a familiar presence in the Force. Just what he needed to make his night complete. More cryptic messages from a dead Jedi Master. "Hello Obi-wan." he said wearily. "What is it you want now?" he asked.

"I sense a new dark presence in the Force. I wished to warn you. This presence hunts you, waiting for the time to strike." Obi-wan said.

"Funny, I thought you would want me dead so you can move on." Vader rumbled.

"I do not wish your death my friend. Far from it." Obi-wan explained.

"Care to explain old man?" Vader asked, cocking his head slightly. What was his former Master up to?

"I could tell you… but you would fight against it." Obi-wan answered in his typical cryptic manner. Vader lost his patience at that and ignighted his lightsaber, taking a few swings at the old man. The blade passed through harmlessly of course, but he felt a little better for doing it anyways. Sometimes the only way to handle violent emotions was, well, violently. Obi-wan glared at him. "Are you quite done with that?" he asked tersely. Vader smirked under his helmet.

"Depends how long you want to keep playing this game." he answered.

"Believe me when I say it's for your own good. I want to help you." Obi-wan sighed. Vader would learn the truth eventually, but too early would only delay and complicate things.

"So you plan to just keep showing up and delivering cryptic messages? I grow tired of this old man." Vader grumbled. Obi-wan shrugged.

"Trust in the Force my friend, it will show you the path I guide you to when you are ready for it."

"Is that supposed to be any less cryptic?" Vader grumbled. Obi-wan laughed.

"That is as un-cryptic as I can make it my friend. You will know what I mean when the time is right. Continue to train your son and Jade. You will need their help." Obi-wan told him growing serious. "They are the key. Without them you will fail in the path the Force has set for you."

"What of Jade's renewed loyalty to her Master? He binds her in every way. Whether she complies by force or by will, she is his and his alone. If she is made to pick between myself and my Master, she will pick him if for no reason besides self-preservation." Vader said as he sunk into a chair.

"You must help her break those chains. I sense she is already beginning to doubt her purpose. If you can offer her safety and a place with your son she can be swayed. She serves less out of love for her Master now, then she does out of fear of disobeying."

"He has punished her then?" Vader asked and Obi-wan nodded.

"The first time you trained her. It was why she was willing to follow you then." Obi-wan explained, and Vader nodded at the realization. How had he not seen it before? Jade had always been aloof to him, but that day she had been almost relieved to see him when he explained his purpose. He hadn't see any injuries, so he hadn't considered it… but then the Dark Side could harm in ways that would not leave physical marks… That was why her force sense had been fearful. It was not his presence that had caused her fear, but the mental tortures of the Dark Side tearing her mind. He admired the girl's strength. Many would have broken down entirely or gone mad from the experience.

"Then she will return safely from her mission at least?" Vader asked.

"Always in motion is the future… but I foresee no immediate danger to her." Obi-wan answered. Vader breathed a sigh of relief. Despite their rocky introductions he was beginning to really care for the girl like the daughter he never had. He noticed Obi-wan smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I think perhaps it is time you learn certain truths I have kept from you long enough."

"What truths?" Vader asked warily.

"First, you must guard this information with your life. The Emperor must never learn of this." Obi-wan said sternly.

"Of course. You think I would tell him any of this?" Vader asked. Obi-wan smiled.

"Very true my friend. The truth is… you do have a daughter." he said. Vader was floored. He stood utterly speechless for a minute before recovering his voice.

"Who is she? Please tell me it's not Mara Jade! I'd hate for my son to experience that!" Vader asked alarmed. Obi-wan shook his head laughing.

"What do you take me for?" he asked. "No, Mara Jade is not your daughter. You have met her though." he said.

"Who?" Vader pressed.

"Search your feelings my friend. You will know her." Obi-wan told him. Vader sifted through memories then hit a face that looked familiar. Dark hair and eyes like Padme… of course, why had he not seen it? He had tortured her, held her back while her home world was destroyed. How had he not known then… Leia was his daughter. Padme had been carrying twins! He crumpled to the ground at the realization… the great irony of it all. He quickly shielded his thoughts tightly before the Emperor could detect any emotion from him. How could he ever hope to reconcile with her? His daughter was literally at war with him. Obi-wan looked at him sadly. "You understand why I did not tell you sooner?" he asked softly. Vader nodded.

"I understand, Obi-wan. I need some time to deal with this…" he said sadly and Obi-wan nodded.

"I shall leave you for now my friend." he said as he vanished back into the Force. Vader was more determined then ever to get Luke away from his Master. He could not tell his son just yet he had a sister. Luke was not good enough at shielding from the Emperor just yet… but he would teach him… and somehow, some way he would find his daughter and apologize if it was the last thing he did.

As they made the jump towards Endor, Han shifted uncomfortably. Leia had asked him to ask more questions of Jade, but her mood was so unpredictable he wasn't sure it was such a good idea. As Han tried to think of how to approach the conversation with her, Mara turned to him. "What Solo? Just spit it out." she snapped. He wasn't sure if it was her years of training or the Force that told her, but since she asked…

"Leia wanted me to ask you about Luke… she misses him and wants to know how he is." Han said. Mara's face softened.

"Oh. Well I suspect I hurt him in taking off the way I did… but… he is well. He's happy, even if he doesn't always agree with our Master." she said softly. Han smiled.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that happiness would you?" he asked. Mara smiled genuinely for the first time since she had met them.

"Very observant Solo. Yes, we are together, if that's what you are getting at." she told him. Noting his hesitation she cocked her head at him. "There is something else, isn't there?" she asked.

"I uh, wanted to tell you a bit more honestly why I saved Chewie and defected… and why I pressed you about being a slave." he said.

"They are related?" she asked. Han nodded.

"I was a slave myself. A wookiee raised me… she died to free me. I swore if I could ever help a wookiee I would. When I met Chewie I was an Imperial Officer and he was a slave. I remembered my promise… and did what I had to do." he explained. Mara was unsure what to say. She wasn't really used to these deep conversations with… well, anyone. She said the only thing that came to her mind.

"I uh, guess that's why you understand Shyriiwook so well." she said shifting uncomfortably. Turning the conversation back to a more comfortable area she told Han "I am going to use high level Imperial access and recognition codes to get us in. Don't try use these without me. They are personal codes, and trust me when I say using them will throw out a lot of alarms in the system if they are used by anyone else. I rank with Vader… so you can imagine what would happen if someone used Vader's personal codes without Vader present." she said. Han took a minute to digest that. She was definitely not a standard agent. Ranked with Vader? Oh stars what had he got them into? Still she seemed as moral as La'Rone had said. How did someone end up raised by the Emperor, grow up in the corruption of Imperial Palace, be trained as an assassin… yet stay so moral? Nodding at her Han spoke.

"Vader eh? He can't be any fun to work with." he said. She shrugged.

"He used to be miserable to be around… occasionally homicidal, til Luke arrived. Guess it helps him having his-" Mara stopped dead as she realized what she was about to say…. and yet, did it matter? It was hardly secret on Coruscant anymore. Eventually the Rebels would hear of it. Sighing Mara finished her sentence. "Having his son around." she finished. Han's jaw dropped.

"Luke is his son?" he asked. No wonder the kid was sticking with the Empire. His girlfriend and his father were the Emperor's top servants.

"It's probably best this is kept quiet for now. I'd rather not face the questions from my Master as to how the Alliance gained this information. I'm sure you can understand." she said and Han nodded.

"So he has no idea you are working with us… or La'Rone I suspect?" he asked. Mara shook her head.

"He trusts my judgement in fulfilling my missions, and seldom asks questions. It's useful when I need to make… questionable alliances in fulfilling a task." she said.

"So what does Palps think you are doing here?" Han asked and Mara glared at his disrespectful tone.

"What I _am_ doing here Solo is finding out if the information provided to the Rebellion is accurate and if it is who provided it. Only a handful within the Empire know of the construction of this battle station, which means a high ranking traitor."

"Good for us, bad for you." Han said. Mara nodded.

"You must understand no matter what we learn, I will have to warn my Master of the Rebel plan to attack and he will not come to inspect this station while the Rebel threat looms. I am aware working with you will provide the details of it, and there is a chance you will launch an attack with that information… but I need you to verify your data is accurate to confirm we have a traitor." Mara explained and Han considered that.

"I'm no Alliance leader, but I will let them know that the attack will just be on the station if they go ahead."

"We're coming out of hyperspace in five minutes" Mara said as the nav computer beeped. "Get ready to do this… Commander Oslo."

"Aye, agent Jade." Han said giving her a slight bow as they made their way over to the comm. As soon as they dropped from hyperspace a transmission came through.

"Who is this? I have no visitors scheduled. State your name and business immediately or be shot down." a voice came over the comm. Han was very glad he had decided to trust the agent. If they'd done this without her they would of been dead. Punching the comm on Mara answered.

"The recognition code is Hapspir Barrini Corbolan Triaxis. I'm here on Emperor's orders to perform a spot check. I will do a flyby of the Endor moon base then land." she said sharply. The voice at the other end sounded annoyed.

"I have received no such orders." he said.

"It would not be a spot check if you were told in advance." she snapped at him. Apparently his computer must of processed the code because he came back on far more respectful.

"My apologizes Emperor's Hand. Comm us when you wish to land."

"Affirmative." Mara said before flicking off the comm. Han let loose the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Looking at Mara he asked the question he was sure he already knew the answer to.

"Emperor's Hand?" he asked.

"My official title." she confirmed, as she guided them over the Endor moon. The base set up was quite impressive, though away from the shield generators there was plenty of safe space to land as well as what looked like a primitive village. They would have to approach from the far side of the moon if they were to avoid detection immediately. The sensors were on the Death Star, but the moon would block the signals. As long as there was no sensors on the moon itself… which Han couldn't see any, it did look possible. Next came the fun part. Landing. He held his breath again as Mara punched the comm on. "Requesting a platform to land on." she said.

"We detect other lifeforms on board the ship. Who is with you?" the man on the other end of the comm asked. Mara made a note to speak to the Emperor about his insubordinance after… or perhaps just deal with him herself. The Emperor might ask too many questions.

"Myself, Commander Oslo and my personal squad of stormtroopers are on board. I would advise against further questions and grant me a spot to land…"

"Captain Paget" the man answered.

"You should know the Emperor's Hand does not like to be questioned, or kept waiting Captain Paget." she warned.

"Yes ma'am. You are cleared to land- bay 78."

"Affirmative." Mara said as she brought the ship in to land. Here we go, she thought to herself as she engaged the landing gear, lowered the ship into place and strode towards the loading ramp with Han following her close, but still at a proper respectful distance and La'Rone, Calrissian, Grave, Brightwater and Macross slightly behind him. Even Mara was slightly apprehensive, but she schooled her face to one of calm and command as was to be expected of the Emperor's Hand and stepped out to meet Captain Paget. Inwardly she just prayed to the Force this worked


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: In response to the comment on my characterization of Luke, I assume you are referring to his personality in Dark Empire. Please keep in mind this takes place quite a few years before that, when Luke had experienced far less losses and battles and was still quite innocent. Guest 2 is correct in that this takes place shortly after ANH, before Luke trained with Yoda, faced Vader, lost his father, or any of the other things which prompted his turn to the Dark Side. If you read Choices of One, which this fic starts with, you will find Luke is rather unskilled and untrained and very naive. _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. I know I was a bit slow in getting this chapter up. Hope it was worth the wait. :)_

As she stepped down the ramp, Mara saw a middle age man waiting for her. Paget was thin and unpleasant looking… almost like a younger Tarkin she mused to herself. Stepping brisk towards him she nodded to Paget slightly. "Captain Paget I assume?" she asked. The man nodded at her and leered.

"I am indeed Captain Paget. I have heard of you Emperor's Hand, but I never imagined you to be so young… I wonder if you truly are the Emperor's Hand?" he said, his voice oily. Mara bristled.

"I think you will find age has little to do with ability." she warned him sharply. "You are treading on very dangerous grounds Captain. I highly suggest you change your tone. The Emperor is not known for his mercy towards those who are disobedient or over step their ranks… nor is his Hand. You would do well to remember that." Paget shrugged at her and looked bored. Mara swore to punish him before they left… but duty came first. Her priority here was her mission. Captain Paget's monotone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Perhaps… but you are hardly more then a child, and a woman at that. I doubt the Emperor would bother-" Paget's sentence was cut off as Mara lunged at him, kicking his legs out from under him and dropping him face first to the floor. Grinding a booted heel into his back her held her lightsaber to the base of his skull.

"You were warned Paget. Do you have any final words?" she asked.

"Please spare me! I was just being cautious! I heard the Rebel leader was young and feared you might be her… that you had somehow gained codes…" Paget whimpered. Was the really the best the Academy could turn out?

"You should listen to your superiors." Mara told him as she raised her blade.

"Stop it Jade." a voice called out to her. Turning to face the new comer, Mara scowled. Of course _he_ would be here. Sate Pestage, one of the few people the Emperor trusted as much as herself. Though her Master trusted him implicitly, Mara disliked the man. Still, he was one of the few men who could command her without rebuke and she shut down her lightsaber.

"You have a serious problem with disobedience and authority questioning here Sate." she told him. "The Emperor does not tolerate such disrespect in his ranks." Sate's mouth twitched. The girl might be Palpatine's special project, but she was very vexing to deal with. Still, he knew of her more lethal qualities and decided it was best to humour her.

"Perhaps I do" he said spreading his hands broadly "But I shall deal with it. I presume that is not why you are here." Mara glared, but clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"No it's not. We have a traitor in our midst and I need access to the station's tech read outs as well as a tour it to verify certain things, as well as determine where our leak stems from. That is all I will tell you." she said.

"A traitor? Surely you jest. Who would risk their rank on such a thing? Or their life?" Sate said.

"The Emperor's Hand does not jest about such matters. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." she said, noticing as she did Sate was eyeing the troops and Solo. Kriff.

"The Emperor's Hand also typically works alone." he said, nodding towards them.

"Time is of the essence, so I have commandeered a small squad to assist me. I wish you to take my troops on a tour of the station. Commander Oslo and I will need access to the technical centre… and privacy. You can understand this is a delicate matter." Mara said. Sate scowled at her skeptically, but knew better then to deny her.

"Very well. If I can be of further assistance let me know." he said. "Just keep my men in one piece Jade." he said as he strode from the room. Mara removed her heel from Paget's back and let him up.

"You are a lucky man." she told him "Are you ready to assist us now?" Mara asked. Paget nodded.

"Absolutely Ma'am. I will personally escort your troops on a full scale tour. Do you need assistance in locating the tech centre?" he asked.

"No, I know where I'm going. You are dismissed. Be sure to show my troops everything, even the most insignificant details." she ordered him, before motioning to Solo. "Commander Oslo, this was please." she said marching towards the tech centre. So far, so good, but Sate was definitely suspect, especially of Solo. They would need to work fast and get out before he put it together. If not… they were all in a huge load of bantha poodoo.

As they made their way down the various hallways and corridors, La'Rone and the other troops tried to form a mental map, lest the needed to run for it, but it was proving impossible. Still, at least they were able to discretely record the tour for later review by Jade. Their helmets had been fitted with micro holo recorders, allowing them to be Jade's eyes and ears. Captain Paget apparently did not consider this a possibility as he had the nerve to try interrogate them as soon as they were out of earshot from Mara. "Tell me, how did you lot come to be picked by the Emperor's Hand. I would of figured she would use Imperial Guards if anything."

"We were each hand picked for our skills." La'Rone answered, giving away as little as possible.

"I see. So you served other units? Or were you recruited from the Academy." Paget pressed.

"If the Emperor's Hand has not discussed such matters with you, it is not our place to." Macross answered curtly. Backpeddling slightly Paget tried to cover his failed interrogation attempt, suddenly realizing these men would report back to Jade.

"Ah ah, no you misunderstand. I am simply curious it all." he said.

"Curiosity killed the nexu." Grave told him sternly. Paget scowled but continued the tour. Her troops were are rigid as her. No wonder she picked them.

"Anyways, as you can see the facility is state of the art! Our weapons system will be online by tomorrow. Would you like to see it?" Paget asked and La'Rone nodded. "Very well, come this way. I am certain you will be impressed." he said walking to a nearby door. As he touched the panel the door slid open and La'Rone frowned.

"No passcode? That could prove a major security flaw." he said. Paget gave him a withering glare but nodded.

"I will see to it that is fixed." he said. It was bad enough being bossed around by a girl who was barely out of her teens, but now to be ordered around by storm troopers? What had he done to deserve this indignity? For that matter why did the girl obey Sate Pestage and not him? Yes, Sate was a member of the Imperial Court, but he held no military rank. He was Grand Vizier, yes, but the girl did not seem one to be impressed with such titles. He would look into it more later. Motioning to the command board he demonstrated the controls. "You see here" he said turning a knob "You can adjust the amount of firepower. On full it is able to destroy a large planet, on lower settings it can be used against ships, without endangering the nearby planet… though it would really only be useful against larger, slow moving vessels as the targeting system takes several minutes to lock on and charge the guns. We do of course have smaller lasers for defence mounted on the surface which will auto fire at anything that comes within rage. It's also equipped with a fire back system… or will be very soon." Paget said.

"And past weaknesses have been fixed I assume?" La'Rone asked.

"Ah, they will be by the time the Death Star is complete. However, our planetary based shield protects us until that day arrives." Paget explained. "Now the next stop on our tour will be the comm centre… unless you wish to see the storage lockers and cleaning units."

"We were told everything, so yes, we wish to see those as well." La'Rone told him. Paget frowned but motioned them to follow him.

"Very well, the storage lockers are just through here…" Paget said.

Luke was practicing in the gym with a remote, wishing Mara were with him to spar with. Remotes got boring quickly. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey farm boy, you up for a match?" Shira called out as she stepped into the room. Luke hesitated. His father had warned him to stay away from her, but he was bored. The Emperor had told him to work on his training when he had sought orders to occupy his mind… so what could one sparring match hurt? It wasn't like he would be talking to her.

"Alright, you're on." he said. Shira grinned and for a split second Luke swore he saw a flicker of yellow in her eyes, but dismissed it. When he looked again they were their normal green.

"Excellent." she said.

"I didn't know you used a lightsaber." Luke said as she unclipped one from her belt and ignighted a blood red blade.

"I'm learning." she said "Anyways, how did you think I was going to fight you?" she asked. Luke shrugged.

"Hand to hand maybe?" he said. Shira flashed him a feral grin.

"I think your girlfriend might have issues with me having my hands over you, but if you want…" she offered and Luke glared, choosing to lunge at her instead, his lightsaber raised to meet hers. Their blades met hard and fast, bouncing rapidly between offence and defence. Luke had to admit she was a formidable fighter. Still he was determined not to let her win. Seeing a break in her guard he ducked under her lightsaber and held his to her chest, pinning her so she could not move without causing him serious harm. It was in that moment she did the unexpected. She brought her blade down on his, cutting his hand off. His lightsaber switched off as it fell, and Luke looked at it horrified as Shira shut her own blade down and walked from the room. Over her shoulder as she stepped out she said to him "I win. I will always win. Never forget that." Pain radiated up his arm and panic filled his body and force sense. The lightsaber had cauterized the wound of course, but he was still going into shock. He made the mistake of glancing at his severed hand and felt ill. As he heaved he felt dizzy. Spots began to cloud his vision and his ears rang. He felt cold. He needed help, and he needed it soon. Thankfully his pain and shock radiated on a broad signal and his father came in. He lifted Luke and carried him to the med ward just as Luke lost consciousness entirely. Vader swore. Shira would pay for this. She would pay dearly for daring to harm his son. Once he made sure the med droids were taking care of his son, Vader stalked off towards the Throne Room to confront the Emperor with what his beloved little pet had done. He was sure he would not be pleased, and would take Shira down a peg or two. Vader knew he could not harm her directly without aiming the Emperor's wrath at himself… but he could ensure she was punished for her actions.

Reaching the Throne room, Vader bowed before the Emperor. Looking down at Vader, Palpatine could feel his rage boiling. It had been a long while since Vader had been this entrenched in the Dark Side and Palpatine enjoyed the crackles of Dark energy rolling off Vader. Motioning him to rise, Palpatine asked "What troubles you Lord Vader?"

"Shria Brie has gone too far. She cut my son's hand off in a sparring match." Vader ground out. His fist was clenched and shaking with rage. His original mechanical hand Palpatine noticed.

"I will see to it he is fitted with the finest prosthetic." Palpatine said.

"What of Shira? Her desire to win at all costs, even harming an ally, is a problem." Vader pressed. Palpatine frowned.

"So it is. I will deal with her Lord Vader." he said.

"She will be punished for her actions?" Vader asked.

"I will deal with her as I see fit Lord Vader." Palpatine said, warning in his voice not to press the issue. Vader scowled beneath his mask, but didn't dare press the issue further. "Was there anything else you wished to address Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked him.

"What of Jade? Is she still investigating?" Vader asked. He knew he was pressing his luck, but his son would want to know.

"Yes… and I have received word from my advisor she is keeping strange company these days. Do you recall a Commander Oslo, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked and Vader looked at him confused.

"Should I my Master?" he asked. Palpatine rested his chin on his hand.

"That's my trouble. I can not recall any Olso. I'd hoped with your military involvement you could shed some light on who our mysterious commander is." he sighed. Vader considered it and had a hunch… but he would not speak it to Palpatine. If he was right, Jade was walking a very fine line. He hoped she knew what she was doing. Answering out loud, Vader shrugged.

"So many pass through my ship so quick, I seldom remember names unless an officer proves themselves extraordinary in some regard." he offered. Palpatine eyed him suspiciously but let it go.

"Perhaps. I believe I shall need to keep a closer eye on my Hand though. She's been rather reluctant to reveal her contacts." he sighed. Vader remained silent. "If you have no further issues, you are dismissed Lord Vader. Go see your son." Palpatine said motioning Vader to go. Taking a hint Vader nodded to his Master and turned to leave.

"Yes my Master." he said as he stepped from the Throne room and made his way towards the med bay to check on his son's progress. He felt less pain from Luke now, so they had clearly medicated him. Still, the prothesis fitting was an uncomfortable procedure and he wished to be with his son when they started it.

In the tech centre Mara carefully copied all the readouts to a data card. As she did she punched an override code in to shut down all recording devices within the room and the rooms nearby as an extra precaution. Pulling up a few displays she turned to Han. "We'll review these in detail once we are back on my ship, but does this look accurate so far?" she asked. Han nodded.

"More updated, but yeah, it's basically the same." he confirmed.

"Kriff, that's what I was afraid you'd say." she muttered. Pressing another button she pulled up records for the crew and builders, along with the military elite involved and the high level bureaucrats who donated their funds to the project. "Any names or faces seem familiar?" she asked. Han shook his head.

"Nope. They're all human." he answered. Mara cocked her head at him.

"Your contact wasn't human?" she asked. Han shook his head.

"No, Bothan. They said their source wasn't human either but wouldn't say more." he told her. Mara frowned at that. Mentally she began crossing off people who she knew were extreme haters of aliens and would never work with them, no matter what the cause. Unfortunately that still left over a hundred suspects. She needed to narrow it down.

"When did you receive the data?" she asked.

"About a day before we contacted you." Han answered. Mara nodded and punched in a few more keys, narrowing down which suspects were in the comm centre that day. That took it down to ten… assuming the transmission originated from the Death Star. If it had come from elsewhere… Mara pondered the problem. Whoever it was needed motive. Reading through files she could see no motive for any of them to have risked everything to send a transmission to the Rebellion. Whoever it was was not on the Death Star. So it was a member of the Court… probably hoping to ally themselves with the Rebels when the time was right and make a bid for power. Copying the data anyways to review further, Mara erased her search history and shut the terminal down.

"We've got what we came for. The troops should be back soon. I want to be ready to leave as soon as they are. Paget is too curious for his own good and I don't trust Pestage." she said as she pulled the data card and pocketed it. She started to walk towards the ship when she felt a wave of pain and nausea and stumbled. Han caught her before she fell, and helped hold her upright. She was wide eyed and pale, and looked like she was searching for something. "Luke! Oh no!" she said. Han looked at her confused but didn't dare ask. "Comm the troops. We're leaving now." Han nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." he said. Flicking on the comm he said "Captain Paget, this is Commander Oslo. Requesting immediate recall of troops to the docking bay." Captain Paget's voice came over the comm.

"As you wish. We are mostly finished our tour anyways." he said. "We will meet you there in five."

"Rodger that." Han said, flipping the comm off. Turning to Mara he said "Come on, lets get to the ship. We'll leave soon as they arrive. You ok?" Mara nodded weakly, but seemed to recover herself as she marched towards the ship. As Han ran the preflight sequence she waited on the ramp for the troops. Sure enough they rounded the corner into the docking bay and she motioned them onboard. Once they were on the ship, Mara turned to Captain Paget.

"We have been recalled to Imperial Centre. I hope you provided a satisfactory tour." she said. Glaring he responded.

"I did my best. Everything they wished to see I showed them. I have recorded their recommendations and will see they are implemented Emperor's Hand." he said

"For your sake I hope so." Mara said as she turned on her heal and made her way up the ramp. Moments later they left the station and make the jump to hyperspace. Not trusting Paget or Pestage not to have put a tail on her ship she jumped to a different system from the rendezvous and searched the ship for tracers and bugs both with the ships computer and through the force. Once she was satisfied the ship was clean, she dropped out of hyperspace and recalculated the jump. If anyone had followed her trajectory this would throw them off. Once she finished the course correction Han approached her.

"What happened?" he asked. "Is Luke in trouble? Is he-" Han broke off not wanting to say it.

"He's hurt… but he'll live. I just… we're bonded in the Force. I felt his pain." she explained.

"Across the galaxy?" Han asked surprised. Mara nodded.

"I need to get back to him. As soon as I compare my data with what is on your ship I'm gone. I should turn you in… but I have other priorities right now, so it's your luck day." she said. As they dropped back into real space Mara saw the last thing she wanted to see. Pirates surrounded the waiting ships. "Oh shavit…" she swore. "Get to the guns Solo- get Graves on the other gun. I'm going to fly in hard and fast and try catch them off guard. Be ready." she said as she took the ship into a full throttle dive towards the nearest pirate. They would regret the day they messed with the Emperor's Hand


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Woot another chapter! Also went back to earlier chapters to fix a few major mistakes. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry for the ending of this chapter. I promise to get the next one up quickly! :) Also I apologize this is a shorter chapter. It was either super short or extra long so I erred on the side of shortness in terms of chapter breaks.

Palpatine reached out in the Force to find his Hand and track her progress, and was surprised to feel pain emanating from her. Had she been injured? He could detect no physical injury to her. Then why… suddenly it hit him as her shields slammed back into place. Skywalker. She had felt Skywalker's pain from across the galaxy. Was it just a freak accident, caused by Skywalker's intense emotional state… or was there more going on? Had the pair been able to establish a secret bond? When she returned she would certainly have questions to answer. In the mean time… he could ask Skywalker. He was far less guarded… and yet Vader would be not leaving his son's side any time soon. As he thought it he realized the answer. That was what Vader had been up to! He sought not only to train his son but to make the Hand a secret apprentice as well. Palpatine scowled. His Hand would definitely need a lesson teaching soon. He turned as a voice brought him back to the present. "Sire?" Isard called, hesitating at the entrance to the Throne room. Motioning her towards him, Palpatine turned his attention on her.

"Yes my dear? Have you learned anything new?" he asked.

"I have reviewed all records. There was a commander Oslo… but he died on the first Death Star. Whoever this Oslo is, he's a fake." she informed him.

"I thought as much… Mara has hid far too much from me of late. I shall have to remind her of her place." Palpatine said frowning. "Do we have suspects for his true identity?" he asked.

"It's possible the name is an anagram as much as is is an alias." Isard suggested. Palpatine considered that.

"You ran possible matches I assume?" he asked, and Isard smiled.

"Of course my Lord. While his face was deformed in the security holos, if one runs a facial recognition algorithm… and accounts for all possible configurations of the letters in Oslo, the most likely possibility is Solo. I matched the security holos with his wanted poster and it is definitely him." she said "It would seem Jade is able to betray you after all." Palpatine scowled. So that was why his Hand would not reveal sources. She was working with Rebels and allowing them to go free after instead of turning them over. He had no issue with her working with the Rebels if it suited her purpose, which in this case he knew she was verifying Rebel data against her own… but that she would do anything but arrest them after?

"Indeed her loyalties may need to be questioned when it comes to the Empire. She remains loyal to me… of that I have no doubt…. but she fails to see the bigger picture." Palpatine sighed. "This is most vexing."

"We could have some of the ships from the Death Star capture her and the Rebels and bring them back for questioning. It would be a wonderful opportunity to test my new interrogation facilities." Isard said, a dark smile crossing her face "I must thank you for the kind gift Sire." she said, stepping forward to take Palpatine's hands in her own. Palpatine laughed.

"It is truly a shame you are blind to the force my dear… you would make a fine Sith with your love of torture." he said smiling.

"I assume that is a compliment?" she asked, and Palpatine nodded, releasing her hands and raising one of his to stroke her cheek, the other he brought to her hip.

"I mean it as the highest honour to you my dear." he confirmed.

"Then I thank you my Lord" she said. "What of my suggestion to capture the Rebels while we know they are in the system?" she pressed. Isard watched as Palpatine's eyes unfocused for a moment.

"I do not think that will be the best course of action. Mara is already alert to a danger… pirates I've no doubt. She will no doubt fire on any ship that drops from hyperspace while she is this alert. No we shall let the Rebels go for now." Palpatine said. Isard frowned at that.

"They have the Death Star plans and now more detailed knowledge of the base then ever before. If we allow them to meet up with the rest of the Alliance fleet it's a grave risk they will uncover a weakness and attack." she said. Palpatine shrugged.

"It is a risk we shall have to take. I do not wish to spook Mara prematurely and risk her running. I need her to return safely so that I may gain control of her again." he said.

"What about a Star Destroyer on the far side of the planet?" Isard suggested. "Mara will jump first. Once she jumps we can bring it around and engage the tractor beam before the Rebels have the chance to jump. Brining the Destroyer to the far side should interfere with their proximity alarms so they won't detect it until it is too late." Palpatine pondered the suggestion.

"That might work my dear. Go issue the command." he told her. Isard nodded as she stepped out of his loose embrace.

"Yes sir." she said as she turned and made her way to the comm centre. She would greatly enjoy testing her new toys on these Rebel scum.

As Mara spun the ship into a steep dive towards the pirate ship she flicked the comm on "Jade to the Falcon- do you copy?" she asked. Leia's voice came on as the Falcon banked suddenly to avoid a blast of laser fire from one of the pirate ships.

"I copy. We're under heavy fire here, but all systems are holding." Leia confirmed.

"We're coming in hard and fast. I've got a surprise for them. Dive now, as fast and steep as you can." Mara ordered and Leia complied, bringing the Falcon down and out of line of fire for the moment. As Solo and Graves blasted the pirate ship with laser fire, Mara punched the keys to release one of her guided concussion missiles. Locked on to target, she fired then looped the ship up and away. Before the pirates had a chance to realize what had happened their ship exploded. One down, two to go Mara thought. Pulling the ship into another dive Graves and Solo peppered the top of the ship with blasts from the laser canons. Organa copied the manoeuvre from below, Chewbacca firing at the underside of the ship. With attacks from both sides the pirates didn't know where to fire and shot randomly. Mara and Leia carefully kept their ships out of the range of the guns however, both flying near vertical to the ship. Comming Leia, Mara barked at order at her "Switch positions… now!" she said as she dove down and Leia rose up. "Graves, Solo- aim all firepower at the lower hull towards the engines." she told them.

"Copy that Jade." Grave's voice came over the headset. As Mara nosed the ship up slightly to give them the best angle to fire from, their shots landed home and blew up the ships engines. Now they were even less able to manoeuvre Leia aimed for their guns, exploding the turrets and crippling the ship. Without engines or weapons they were no longer a threat. As Mara turned her attention to the last ship, it quickly jumped to hyperscpace.

"Cowards." Mara muttered. Flicking the comm on Mara addressed Leia "Dock back with La'Rone's ship. We'll meet you there." she told her.

"Affirmative." Leia said, bringing the Falcon to land on top of the Suwantek TL-1800, while Mara aimed her smaller shuttle for the docking bay. As the two groups met on board the Suwantek TL-1800 Leia raced to embrace Han. "I was so worried about you!" she said. "What did you learn? Was the intel accurate?" she asked.

"Accurate enough." Mara said frowning. "A few additional systems have come online since you received the transmission, but the plans and readouts are correct if outdated."

"What systems?" Leia asked.

"Weapons. The last of the weapons will come online tomorrow." Mara told her.

"I see." Leia said "What of the shields?" Mara scowled, but since Han had seen the readouts with her, there was no point denying it.

"Shields are still ground based." she confirmed. "And that's all I'm answering. Soon as your men are back into civvies, I'm off." she said sharply. Leia looked both confused and relieved.

"You aren't arresting us?" she asked. Mara shrugged.

"I should… but I have other priorities right now, so you get a free pass this time. Next time though…" she warned and Leia nodded. Han had slipped off to change and returned with the officers uniform folded in his arms. Lando was having a much harder time extracting himself from the storm trooper armour, but Mara didn't care. It wasn't her armour. It was up to La'Rone to deal with that. As Han handed her the uniform, Mara nodded to him and bent to collect her bag. "I'm off." she said as she walked towards her ship. As soon as she undocked she charted a course and punched the level to hyperspace, vanishing into space. As Lando worked the last of the storm trooper armour off and collected his cape, Leia, Han and Lando made their way up to the Falcon where Chewie waited and detached the landing claw. As he did the comm beeped. La'Rone's voice came over it as Han punched it on.

"Clear skies Solo. Try stay out of trouble." he said. Han grinned.

"Right back at ya La'Rone." he said as he charted a course. Punching the lever for hyperspace, Han cursed as nothing happened. As the Falcon lurched to the side he realized why. Punching on the comm he sent La'Rone a warning. "We're in a tractor beam lock! There's a Destroyer the other side of the planet. Keep the planet between you and them and jump as soon as you can."

"Copy that Solo." La'Rone said "And thank you." Han watched as La'Rone's ship veered off on a different course, where they could do a course correction once out of the danger zone. Leia ran up to the cockpit as Han struggled to free the Falcon from the tractor beam.

"What's happening Han?" she asked.

"Imperial trap. They were hiding the other side of the moon." Han answered. He needed to put something between him and the beam to break free. He was sure if they got on board that ship they would not survive.

"Do you think Mara set it?" she asked. Han shook his head.

"No, she might of wanted us, but she would not have tried to trap La'Rone. He only avoided the trap because I warned him." he answered. Leia looked at him skeptically.

"Then how would they know our position?" Leia asked.

"I think Mara might of led them here unintentionally. Probably someone keeping an eye on her and her movements." Han said. It made sense.

"The Emperor." Leia said feeling ill. "Mara is bonded to him."

"Or someone closer. Two men on the Death Star were pretty suspect of us. It's a good bet one of them called into headquarters." Han told her, as he searched for some way to break the tractor beam's grip. Suddenly his prayers were answered, even though it was more trouble. Several pirate ships dropped out of hyperspace to retrieve their fallen comrades- right in line with the tractor beam. As the beams grip faltered for a second, Han veered the Falcon sharply out of range. Gunning it as far and fast away from the beam as he could, he glanced at the nav computer. "Come on… give me a course." he said to the computer. As it beeped with possible courses, Han selected one at random and punched the hyperdrive level. He breathed a sigh of relief as the stars stretched into star lines. That was way too close. Making several course corrections to make sure no one tailed them, he wove his way back to the Alliance fleet, cursing the day he ever got involved with this damn Rebellion.

Luke sat in the med bay staring at his new prosthetic hand. It was remarkably real looking. While it had less sensation then his real hand, the medics had reconnected some of the nerves so he could feel slightly with his synthetic one. As he marvelled at it, Vader stepped into the room. "My son." he said addressing Luke. He nodded in response.

"Hello Father." he said. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I wished to check on your progress. I know it can be difficult to adjust at first." Vader said, flexing his artificial hand from where he had lost his limb in a duel with Count Dooku. Luke noticed the motion.

"You lost your hand before Mustafar?" he asked. Vader nodded.

"I lost it in a duel with a Sith Lord… Palpatine's apprentice before me." he said. Luke nodded, unsure of what to say.

"What about Mara? Have you heard anything about her?" he asked. Vader nodded.

"She is on her way home. She should be back shortly." he told Luke. Luke smiled at that. As he did he cautiously reached out in the Force and felt her presence nearby. She was just landing on Coruscant.

"I will bring her to you." Vader said, striding towards the landing bay. Spotting a familiar ship, though new scorch marks scarred the hull, Vader nodded as the red head his son sought descended the ramp. "Jade." he said as he strode towards her.

"Hello Vader." she said. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"I will take you to him." Vader told her. Mara nodded and followed him silently down the corridors of Imperial Palace to the med bay. Trying to break the silence Vader asked her "What happened to your ship?"

"Pirates." Mara told him, "Downside of working so close to Wildspace." she said. Vader nodded. So he had been correct about her mission.

"Who is Commander Oslo?" Vader asked and Mara flinched slightly. Feeling her anxiety spike for a second before she shielded, Vader nodded "I thought so."

"How do you… who else knows?" Mara asked.

"The Emperor asked me. I told him there was too many officers out there to be sure. I'm not sure he believed me though." Vader told her. Mara swallowed hard.

"Kriff." she muttered as they reached the med centre. Pushing down her nervous thoughts as she entered, she glanced around. Spying Luke she ran over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I missed you." she said. Luke held her close and kissed her softly.

"I missed you too." he said smiling.

"What happened?" Mara asked him.

"Shira Brie did. We were sparring and I pinned her. Instead of accepting a loss she cut my hand off to win." Luke answered, scowling at the memory.

"Why that little…" Mara growled, as words failed her for a vile enough insult. Seeing how angry Mara already was, Luke decided to leave off the bit about Shira flirting with him as well. No need to add fuel to the fire.

"It's ok, I'm ok Mara." he said trying to calm her. Mara scowled.

"No it's not alright Luke. She's supposed to be our ally. You don't hurt allies." she said. Luke shrugged.

"What's done is done. I can't change it. All I can do is learn and move on." he said reasonably. Mara was preparing to argue the point when she heard her Master's voice in her head.

_"Mara Jade, report to me immediately. There are matters we must discuss."_ he told her. Mara swallowed hard and responded.

_"Yes my Master."_ she said mentally. Luke felt a flicker of anxiety from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to report to the Emperor." she said.

"You're nervous… what happened?" Luke pressed.

"I needed to make… questionable alliances to verify data… he knows." Mara said.

"The Alliance?" Luke whispered and Mara nodded.

"Someone sent them plans and tech readouts… I needed to verify my data against theirs. I just hope I am forgiven for letting them go and not arresting them." she said softly. "I must go. The longer I delay, the more angry he will be." Mara leaned in and kissed Luke deeply. "I love you. I need you to know that lest…" Mara couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and blinked away the tears threatening to fall. Luke wanted to say so much to her, but he knew she was right. Their Master was not patient and he was already angry.

"I love you to Mara… May the Force be with you." he said. Mara nodded and held her head high as she made her way to the Throne room to learn what fate awaited her there


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Probably the darkest chapter I have written for this. I was in a rather bad mood writing this and I'm sure it shows. Customers suck is all I can say. e_e Yay for venting through fan fic though! XD Is it ironic that this is chapter 13? :p

Mara took a deep breath to steady herself as she stepped into the Throne room and bowed deeply. "You summoned me my Master?" she said softly. There was a resounding silence for a moment, which made Mara even more nervous. Finally Palpatine spoke.

"You disappoint me my Hand… you have been most disloyal… working with the enemy... keeping secrets… do I need to go on?" he snapped.

"No Master." Mara said trembling. So he knew… he knew everything. She was kriffed alright.

"Tell me… what did you expect to happen? Did you truly think you could keep things from me?" Palpatine sneered. "You are a stupid little girl." Stepping over to where Mara still kneeled he hauled her up roughly. "Explain yourself Mara Jade" he snapped. Mara shook with nervousness of what was to come, but managed to find her voice.

"I- It was necessary to work with the Rebels to verify the data." she said, avoiding his gaze. Palpatine grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. Mara tried to look away but he held her firmly.

"Why did you not arrest them after?" he pressed. Mara knew she was kriffed no matter how she answered. If she told the truth it would mean admitting to training with Vader and a secret bond with Luke.. if she lied it would make her seem traitorous.. Either could end fatally for her. She was under no such disillusion that he would overlook either. As she considered her options she felt him probe her mind. She fought to shield against him but she was no match against the Master Sith. "So Lord Vader wishes to train you for himself… I would of thought you smarter then to follow my treasonous apprentice." he spat at her. Tears welled in her eyes as Palpatine forced himself into every corner of her mind. She struggled to protect her deepest secret, her Force bond with Luke. It was an outright battle of wills, but she grew tired and let her guard down for a fraction of a second. In that moment Palpatine plunged forward and ripped the secret from her. As he did he released his grip on her and she dropped to the ground.

"M-Master?" Mara whispered as she looked up at Palpatine nervously. The Darkside filled the air, crackling around her, and she knew he was furious. She doubted she would survive this.

"You must learn your place. I thought I had taught you better." Palpatine said, enjoying her terror, making her wait. He would punish her alright… but like a nexu he enjoyed playing with his prey.

"I'm sorry Master. Please… let me make it up to you. Let me serve you." she said bowing deeply. "Anything you ask my Master." she offered. Palpatine sneered at her.

"You are beneath me child. There is nothing you can offer I can not take from you by force." he said and Mara swallowed hard. Before Mara had a chance to speak again, painful spasms coursed through her body and she smelt her flesh burning as blasts of force lightning hit her. Then as suddenly as they began, they stopped. Mara was about to breath a sigh of relief, when she felt herself being lifted and flung across the room into one of the hard marble pillars. She felt her ribs and her right arm shatter on impact. As she dropped to the base of the pillar she coughed and choked on the blood that filled her lungs where a rib had punctured them. She could not even beg for mercy now. Spitting blood she struggled to get a single word out.

"Please…" she whispered hoarsely as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Take this thing away from me." she heard Palpatine order someone… the Royal Guards no doubt. She winced as one of the guards grabbed her by her broken arm and dragged her from the room. Seeing the trail of her own blood behind her was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

Upon awakening Mara realized she was in a cell. Her injuries had been tended enough she would not die from them… but they were not fully healed. She tried to call on the Force to heal herself and realized she couldn't. She couldn't feel the Force at all. Glancing around she saw the reason why- yalsamiri. She knew her Master was not done punishing her when she saw them. Yalsamiri would be used to slow her healing, prevent her from accessing her bond with Luke. She wondered if he even knew she was alive. As she tried to move her head spun and she felt sick. Heaving she emptied her stomach over the cell floor. As she tried to lay back down and rest a sharp voice cut through her thoughts. "So you're awake finally." Isard said. "No doubt wondering where you are, what without your precious Force to guide you" she said disdainfully. When Mara didn't answer she continued "You have the great honour of being my first test subject for my new facility. A gift from your Master." she informed her and Mara flinched. Though she seldom dealt with her, Mara knew Isard's reputation. She knew the reason for her Iceheart name. Ysanne Isard was a master of torture because she felt nothing in her cold heart. No twinge of guilt or pity. Still, Mara would not give her the satisfaction of breaking under her. She would not let her see her fear. "Do you have anything to say before we get started?" Isard asked.

"Yeah, I'm better then you. You're a coward Ysanne, using yalsamiri to weaken me. Too afraid to face me with my powers intact?" Mara goaded.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Isard spat back "Least of all a brat barely out of her teens- Force or not."

"Prove it." Mara challenged her. She knew she was taking a risk baiting Isard… but the woman would probably kill her unless she escaped, so she had nothing to lose anymore.

"Fine." Isard snapped, and moved the yalsamiri cage away from the cell. Mara knew she was not yet healed enough to escape, but having the yalsamiri away would allow her to heal. Right now she would have to endure whatever Isard did. She needed to give her a false sense of security. First though… Mara reached out to Luke through their bond. She felt his flood of relief she was alive and his silent question of where she was.

_"Still being punished… but I have a plan to escape."_ she sent him mentally as Isard entered the cell, some form of torture droid floating behind her. Mara broke the connection and shielding herself from Luke. She did not want him feeling her pain. Mara was forced to grind her teeth hard so as not to scream when the droid injected a muscle contractor into her blood. All over her body her muscle spasmed and locked painfully. Isard looked on, seemingly bored.

"It's no fun if you don't scream. Perhaps I shall have to try a different toy." Isard sighed, changing the settings on the droid. As it floated back towards her, Mara saw it had some sort of heated appendage attached. Despite her best efforts not to give Isard the satisfaction of screaming, she let out a yelp of pain as the droid burned one of her still convulsing muscles. Isard smiled at that, then glanced at her chrono. "Well looks like we are done for today. I don't know why I bothered with the yalsamiri. You are weak. Hardly a challenge." she gloated, making her way out and locking the cell door with a code. Mara lightly touched her mind and pulled the code from it. She would need it soon. For now though she drifted into a healing trace. She would need to be as recovered as possible when she made her break for it early the next morning before Isard returned.

Luke paced restlessly. After that brief and disturbing contact Mara had cut all connections with him. What was she hiding from him? Was she ok. She hadn't felt ok when she had contacted him. He'd felt a mixture of pain and fear under her determination. He was deeply worried for her… and he was angry. Angry with Shira Brie for cutting off his hand, angry with Palpatine for harming Mara, and angry with Mara herself for shutting him out. He had thought they were past that. Setting a training droid onto the highest setting he tried to vent some of his anger, deflecting bolts from it. He tried to lose himself in the Force and the rhythm of the movement, parrying the droids shots, but he could not shake his rage as he went from defensive to offensive and slashed the droid into pieces. As he looked at the shattered remains of the droid he felt a flicker of fear. He knew he had just tasted the full force of the Darkside. It had been so easy to lose control, to fall into darkness. The last voice he wanted to hear interrupted his thoughts. "Good boy, use your anger. It makes you powerful." Palpatine cackled, stepping out of the shadows of the training room, where he had been watching Luke. Much as he wished to lash out at Palpatine, Luke knew better and kneeled before the Sith Master.

"Master, how can I serve you?" he asked. Palpatine laughed.

"You do not wish to serve me boy. I can feel your anger towards me." he said and Luke flinched. "Do not fear my boy, anger is good. It will give you strength. It will serve you well as long as you remember your place."

"I don't understand Master?" Luke ventured.

"I think it is time I began your training." Palpatine said. "Rise boy, we have work to do." Luke stood uncertainly.

"What about Mara? Should she not train as well?" Luke asked, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"She is weak and undeserving of training… her loyalties remain in question as well. She is however being trained in a sense." Palpatine said. "She is learning the groundwork I thought she had learned long ago. She is learning her place."

"Will I see her again?" Luke asked.

"That remains to be seen" Palpatine answered. Luke wanted to ask more, but he didn't dare. "Now, let your hate and anger focus you." Palpatine said as he released several training droids all set to the highest level. They blasted Luke from all sides. He tried to reach out in the Force to calm and centre himself as Obi-wan had once taught him, but every time he tried to calm himself, blasts from the droids peppered him. His irritation grew, and as it did his swings went from defensive to offensive. As he fell into a blind rage against the machines he bounced their blasts back at them then chopped them to pieces with his lightsaber. When it was over he was breathing hard and Palpatine smiled. "Good…. good… You learn quickly. I sense great power in you… perhaps more then even your father." he said. "Perhaps when you are trained you can take his place at my side." The idea made Luke cringe. However he dared not express that disgust to the Sith standing before him. Instead he bowed his head.

"It would be an honour my Master." he said.

"I shall return tomorrow to further your training." Palpatine said. "For now, my duties as Emperor call." he said as he slipped from the room.

Heated whispers filled the room as Leia took the floor to announce the results of the transmission verification. Word had spread of course they had worked along side the Empire to gain the information. Many were uncomfortable with even this harmless and tentative alliance. There were protests the data Leia had could not be trusted, perhaps Leia herself could not be since she worked so willingly with the Empire. Clearing her throat, the room fell silent. "I understand you all have concerns about this data, but I believe our Imperial contact can be trusted. She has knowingly protected Imperial defectors in past from Lord Vader himself. While she is an Imperial, I have seen her to be an honest and loyal person." Leia said firmly. Inserting a data card into the display unit she continued "The plans we received as well as the readouts are indeed accurate, if outdated. The station is much more complete then our original transmission showed. However, the Empire has placed it's priorities on weapons systems and not on defence. I believe we still have a chance to launch an attack on the incomplete Death Star."

"You stated their was a full garrison surrounding the shield generators on Endor… would an aerial assault be able to disable it?" Madine asked. Leia shock her head.

"The only way to disable it would be to take a small ground based assault team to manually override the generator at it's source." she told him. Mon choked on the water she had taken a sip of.

"Leia, you are talking of taking a small number of fighters into a fully armed garrison! That is suicide!" she admonished her.

"I agree it sounds unlikely to succeed." Madine said.

"I do not plan to fight our way in. That is why I say a small number. The area around the garrison is heavily wooded and we can get quite close without coming into anyone outside a scout trooper or two." Leia explained.

"It's still risky." Mon grumbled "You said our data was outdated- what systems have been completed since we received the transmission?"

"Weapons." Leia said sadly "All weapons systems will be online and operational as of today. If we hope to prevent this monstrosity from being completed, we will have to strike very soon." The room fell silent as everyone digested that.

"What of the Emperor's presence?" Mon pressed.

"The Emperor will not be on board." Leia said. Mon glared at her.

"I don't suppose that would have anything to do with your alliance with Imperial agents would it?" she said sharply. Leia frowned at her.

"It couldn't be helped. Without the agent we would of been shot down immediately and had no data and no hope of any attack." she said.

"As much as I hate to say it, Leia is right." Madine sighed. Leia nodded her thanks to him.

"It was a small chance he would of been onboard anyways. The loss of the chance to strike at him was worth the chance to launch a successful attack on the Death Star. Who knows, perhaps he will be overconfident enough and go there anyways. I doubt it, but it's possible." Leia said.

"What about Skywalker?" Mon asked and Leia sighed. She had hoped to avoid this. Han had explained Luke's reasons for staying with the Empire, and she knew he was gone for good, baring Mara and Vader both joining the Rebellion which seemed laughably unlikely.

"He is lost to us. He has deep ties to the Empire now." Leia said. Han had stressed to her Mara's reluctance for the info she shared to be given to the Rebellion at large and she wished to keep that secret.

"What ties could he possibly have?" Mon pressed.

"The agent we worked with… they are together." Leia answered, carefully leaving off the more touchy subject of Luke's parentage.

"I see." Mon said. She could tell Leia was still withholding something, but it was clear whatever she had learned from the agent about Luke would remain a secret for now. Turning back to the issue of the Death Star mon addressed the group. "All in favour of proceeding with an attack say aye." Most of the room sounded with ayes. Wedge Antillies spoke up.

"If we don't try… allow a world destroying monstrosity to be built to force people into line by fear… then we are not a Rebellion. We have not truly fought if we are not willing to risk our lives to bring the galaxy peace and freedom from tyranny." he said. Even the nay sayers nodded.

"Since the majority seem in favour, we shall proceed." Mon said. "Those who do not wish to partake in this however are free not to. Each of you must decide for yourselves if the risk is worth the gain."

Mara brought herself out of her trance at 0400. Reaching out in the force she entered the lock pad code and carefully slipped through the cell door as it opened. Movement was still somewhat painful, but her bones had knit at least somewhat during her healing trance. She wasn't sure where she was or where she would go when she got out of here. All she knew was she had to get away. Looking around she realized she was on a modified Star Destroyer… but she was still on Coruscant. The space port perhaps? Stretching out in the force she sensed she was not on the upper levels were the port resided, but far beneath the city surface. How did a Star Destroyer get down here? Still now was not the time to stand wondering. She wasn't free yet. Making her way towards the aft of the ship, since that was the most likely location for the exit, she froze as she heard a rustling ahead of her. As she peered into the darkness she met an all to familiar pair of glowing yellow eyes. She swallowed hard to fight the rising bile in her throat. Had he seen her? She got her answer when he grabbed her right arm hard, rebreaking where her bones had just begun to knit together. She let out a pained cry.

"It looks like you still haven't learned you lesson." Palpatine sneered at her, tightening his grip as he spoke "Still such a disobedient little creature. Perhaps I should leave you under Ysanne's care for a bit longer?" he suggested.

"Please Master… I'm sorry… I-"

"You were following your training to survive." Palpatine finished for her. Mara nodded weakly. Relaxing his grip on her arm, Palpatine sighed dramatically. "No, I suppose I can't fault you for this. You did as I once told you. This is Ysanne's mistake for allowing herself to be goaded by you into disregarding my warning to keep you from the Force. She does not understand what an ally it is." Palpatine raised his free hand and Mara drew back flinching, but he stroked her cheek softly instead of striking her as she expected. Hesitantly she spoke.

"Am I forgiven then?" Mara asked softly.

"No." Palpatine said, and Mara flinched. "However I have need of your services." he said. Mara regarded him curiously, while fighting back the urge to be sick.

"My _services_?" she asked hesitantly. She would do what she needed to survive but… Palpatine laughed.

"Yes that, though not for myself. I need a reward… a motivator for my new apprentice." he said.

"Skywalker?" Mara asked hopefully.

"In a sense. I shall allow you to go to him when he has done well in his training. When he doesn't, fails or refuses…" Palpatine held a slave collar up "Then he shall watch as you perform for me, and me alone." he said.

"I am to have no freedom then. That is my true punishment?" Mara asked and Palpatine nodded.

"You understand quick. A pity you could not learn this lesson sooner. Perhaps some day I shall allow you your freedom again… provided you can behave." he told her. A part of Mara was furious, but she fought back her rage. It would not help her here. All it would do was amuse Palpatine. She may not have her freedom but she still had her pride.

"As my Master wishes" Mara said, falling into her Court dancer persona. She would obey him for now. She had no hope of fighting him on her own… but as Skywalker trained… so long as they could maintain their bond.. perhaps together they could be free. Someday. For now she kept her face and Force sense emotionless as Palpatine closed the collar around her neck, and guided her by the leash into his waiting speeder and towards Imperial Palace. Mara valued her freedom more then anything, so of course he would take that from her. If Mara was mad at being confined, she knew Luke would be furious. For the first time she saw the flaw in Palpatines iron rule. The more he tightened his grip, the more people fought to be free. For a moment she understood the Rebellion, even if she felt their methods were wrong. As she felt Palpatine's touch on her mind she quickly cleared her thoughts of all treason and focused instead on the minute details of the speeder, pretending to ignore him. Apparently satisfied at what he found, he left her mind. As they reached Imperial Palace… her home… her prison... silently Mara swore someday she would break free… and Palpatine would regret the day he ever tried to cage her


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Whee I did it! I got an update on two fics in one night as promised! Go me! Thanks to all who are following and have reviewed this. :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's still pretty dark, but a bit more hopeful then the last. Yes, Palpatine is very evil and vile. I feel honestly kinda mean at times when I'm writing half the stuff he does. I'm a character actor and that carries over to my writing, so it's always kinda creepy getting into his head. It's a beef for me when stories move quickly from bad to light and fluffy and everything works out so the next few chapters will be a bit dark still, but a fight is brewing. ;)_

Luke entered the throne room as he had been ordered to. When he did his heart fell. Tethered to the throne in her revealing dance costume was Mara. He tried to reach out to her through the Force, but he felt nothing. She was blocking every emotion. She refused to meet his look of pity. Turning to the Emperor, Luke risked yelling at him. Palpatine wanted him angry? Oh he was angry alright. "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

"Mara Jade must learn her place… as must you." Palpatine told him.

"She has served you loyally for years." Luke bit out "Is she not entitled to make a few mistakes?"

"No, she isn't. Not when she knows better… knows the consequences for her actions and takes them anyways. I allowed her leniency when she was younger and learning… but now…" Palpatine lowered his hand and yanked Mara's chain "Now she is past where such mistakes are tolerated."

"She has done nothing but defend you. She brought me to you, made me believe you were a just and fair man… now I see that was all a lie." Luke spat.

"Perhaps you are merely jealous of me young Skywalker? After all, I have what you want." Palpatine suggested, gesturing to Mara. Luke's fist balled up in rage.

"She is not something to be owned. She is a living, sentient being." Luke growled, and Palpatine laughed.

"But she is owned. I bought her contract. I bind her in the Force. There is no part of her I do not or can not own." he said. "I see however cause for a proposal… a deal if you will?" Palpatine said as he spread his hands in a mock friendly gesture.

"What kind of deal?" Luke asked cautiously.

"I noticed a… reluctance in your willingness to train. My proposal is this. I will allow her to go to you when you obey me and train fully, fulfill any mission I give you without question or regret… but should you ever fail or falter…" he motioned for Mara to rise and music flowed from a hidden source. She closed her eyes and moved to it, dancing suggestively, fighting the bile welling in her throat and the tears biting at her eyes as she did. Whatever it takes she told herself. As the music died she resumed her silent perch at the foot of the throne. "Then you shall watch as she does what I ask of her… whatever pleases me."

"And if I refuse?" Luke asked.

"Then you will never see her again." Palpatine said flatly. Luke felt ill. This felt wrong. So very wrong. It was wrong. What could he do though? He had to get Mara out of here… get them both out… but he could not do that with her tied to Palpatine. He would need to obey for now.

"So it is an order, not a bargain then?" Luke said.

"Perhaps it could be seen that way." Palpatine said shrugging. "We understand each other though?"

"Perfectly" Luke growled. He hated this. He hated Palpatine, now he saw what a monster he truly was.

"Good, then let us begin." Palpatine said, motioning to one of the Royal Guards. Before Luke had a chance to ask the lesson, the guard swung at him. He barely had time to bring his lightsaber up in defence before the force pike hit him. Focused as he was on the guard launching an assault in front of him, he didn't notice the second guard behind him until his force pike slammed down hard against his shoulders. He crashed to the floor winded, but quickly righted himself and darting to the side slightly so both guards faced him from the front. Reaching out in the Force he felt for more presences, but felt nothing. Mara looked on with a mix of nervousness and pity… she'd been through this Luke realized. Palpatine watched amused. Laughing Palpatine spoke "Good, you have learned your first lesson. Always assume a trap, that there is another attacker ready. Never focus entirely on one enemy." he said. He dared not say it out loud, but Luke thought Palpatine could follow his own advise. Palpatine was focusing his energy on trying to break him… and ignoring the danger sitting quietly at his side. Luke knew Mara, and he knew how lethal she could be. Palpatine was sure he could control her, but Luke knew beneath that cool exterior she would be biding her time and plotting her revenge. Turning his focus back to the guards he waited for their next move. He watched as they shifted apart trying to get on either side of him again. This time Luke was ready for it. As they brought their force pikes down he ducked and ran between them, using the Force to enhance his speed. As they tried to correct they struck each other instead. Turning quickly while the guards were momentarily stunned, Luke swung his lightsaber through their pikes splitting them and rendering the weapons useless. "Enough." Palpatine said, waving the guards back. "You have done well today Skywalker. Now I shall reward you as promised." Unclipping the chain from the throne Palpatine handed the leash to Luke. "She is yours until morning." he said. Luke dropped the leash and took Mara by the hand, guiding her away from Palpatine and to what was once their shared rooms.

Once they were in the rooms and the door closed, Mara finally let her guard down and cried. "I'm sorry Luke. It's my fault you have to train with him… deal with his vileness. I tried to protect you from this… I failed.. I-" Luke cut her off with a kiss and shook his head at her.

"This isn't your fault Mara. I'm sorry I can't do more… that you have to be tied to that… monster." Luke said, tears forming in his own eyes as he held her.

"We're alive Luke… we'll get through." Mara said softly, curling into his embrace. As he pulled her tighter to him, she winced slightly.

"You're hurt." he said, worry flooding his voice.

"It's nothing.. I'm healing." Mara said.

"What happened?" Luke asked and Mara sighed.

"I was punished physically first. Force lightning and a nice slam into a pillar. Broke some ribs, punctured a lung, and broke my arm. I'll get over it." she said. Luke was shocked and horrified.

"How can you say that's nothing?" he said.

"I've had worse happen in my training." she sighed.

"How could you ever have defended Palpatine?" Luke asked, outraged.

"I never knew anything different… it was normal for me… and it got better over time… til now." Mara said sadly, walking to the couch and sitting. Luke followed her, and sat next to her. "I'm tired Luke." she said softly. "I don't want to fight… I just want you to kiss me and hold me.. and tell me things are going to be alright."

"How can they be?" Luke asked sadly. "How can they be when we are forced apart?"

"Lie to me." Mara answered as she leaned into him and kissed him deeply. Catching her mood he returned her kiss passionately.

"I love you Mara Jade." he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too." she whispered back as he carried her to their bed. Grinning mischievously at Luke she said "We have a few hours til I need to be back… what can we do to fill that time I wonder?"

"Hmmm I wonder…" Luke purred against her and Mara laughed.

Morning came far too soon. As dawn was peaking over the Coruscant skyline Mara felt her Master's summon. Nudging Luke awake she whispered, "I need to go. I'm being called. Kriffing force bond." Luke drew her to him and kissed her.

"Already?" he asked, and Mara nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Luke…" she said kissing him as she slid from his warm embrace. Gathering her clothes she dressed quickly. No sense in aggravating Palpatine by making him wait… much as the rebellious side of Mara wished to annoy him. It would not get her anywhere except more pain and humiliation. As she pulled at the scant dress self consciously she felt a presence behind her. Turning to face it she raised an eyebrow at Vader "Knock much?" she quipped, and she felt a flicker of embarrassment off the Sith lord.

"I came to see my son." he said, and Mara smirked.

"You might want to let him get some clothes on first." she said grinning. Now she most certainly felt embarrassment from Vader.

"Oh." he said "I'm, not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, taking in Mara's dress. Mara scowled.

"No I'm being forced to return to my Master. I was just on my way out." she said bitterly.

"Spying?" Vader questioned. Mara made a face.

"No. I'm being taught a lesson. So is your son. He's driving home I'm nothing more then a slave. He's using me to keep Luke in line." she said disgusted. A flicker of rage flew off the massive Sith lord and Mara flinched, even knowing it was not directed at her.

"Explain." Vader ordered her.

"I worked with Rebels to verify data… then let them go free… In interrogating me about that, he also uncovered you were training me… and my bond with Luke." Mara answered sadly.

"And now he uses it against you." Vader said and Mara nodded.

"He knows we are in love… he's binding me to provoke Luke… to train him in the Darkside. I am his… _reward_ for obeying our Master." she said. Feeling a mental probe from Palpatine questioning where she was, Mara muttered through the Force "_Coming…_" and said to Vader "I can't stay and talk. His Highness demands my presence. I'm still healing and not keen to raise his ire with me further." Vader nodded, taking in the slight stiffness of her pose and noticing the scars unique to a Force lightning assault crossing her exposed skin. He understood all too well.

"Go, I will speak with my son." he said and Mara slipped from the room and towards the Throne room. As she left, Luke made his way out of the sleeping chamber, having heard the conversation in the main living quarters and dressed.

"Hello Father." he said, nodding to Vader.

"So the Emperor trains you now?" Vader asked, and Luke frowned.

"Unfortunately. I can't see a way around it though." he sighed.

"On your own, perhaps not.. but that has never been my intent." Vader said and Luke looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Father?" he asked. Vader sat on one of the chairs in the living quarters and motioned Luke to sit as well.

"I had hoped to have more time to train you before it came to this… but I think now you must learn the reason I train you. It is my hope together we can overthrow the Emperor." Vader said.

"Is it possible?" Luke asked, barely daring to hope. Vader nodded.

"When the time is right we shall strike- together as Father and Son." Vader told him.

"What then?" Luke asked. "Are we to rule the galaxy then?"

"In a sense…" Vader said "But not like this. I followed Palpatine years ago because I believed he would bring peace to the galaxy… rid politics of petty squabbles that left worlds suffering while diplomatic process dragged on. I did not want a galaxy ruled by tyranny and fear."

"What of the Rebellion?" Luke asked. A strange flicker of emotion came off Vader and was quickly masked.

"I would like to extend a peace treaty with them, and bring true peace to the galaxy." Vader told him. Luke was stunned. The most active hunter of the Rebellion wanted a peace treaty with them?

"What changed Father?" Luke asked.

"I have been… reconsidering things. How I might finally bring peace to the galaxy and know my children." he said.

"Children?" Luke asked and Vader realized his slip up.

"Child." Vader corrected.

"You're lying to me." Luke said. Vader shrugged.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not. It would be in your best interests not to follow this line of questioning." he said. Luke wanted to argue, but he knew Vader was right. Any information was a liability right now while the Emperor was so interested in him.

"What about Mara?" Luke asked. "I won't do anything that risks her getting hurt." he said. Vader nodded.

"That is my intent as well. I have known the Emperor for a very long time. He will eventually tire of this game and allow Mara to return to you and her freedom. Nothing amuses him for long. Once she is away from him I will train you both as we wait for our time." Vader said as he stood. "I will return later. I sense the Emperor will be summoning you soon. Be careful, but obedient for now. We must all be careful not to anger him until the time is right. You must train more, and Mara must heal and regain her freedom… but when the time comes, we will fight united." he said, then turned to stride from the room. For the first time since this the night Mara had left, Luke felt there was hope for things to be right. Hope for them to eventually have a normal life together. No degrading duties, missions which drew them apart… they could be free and together. That was the future though, and to make it to that future he had to survive the present. Carefully Luke buried his toughest and focused instead on preparing breakfast and caffe, ready to face whatever training brought him.

Isard glared at the girl chained to Palpatine's throne. The girl she was supposed to be torturing, but had been goaded into allowing to escape. More then the fact she was no longer able to get her revenge on the girl, the fact she had beaten her at something aggravated Isard. She was not someone who lost. Most might hesitate to question Palpatine, but she didn't. She was secure in their relationship, and Palpatine appreciated the direct manner in which she dealt with things. "Must she be here?" Isard asked. Palpatine shrugged.

"I'd prefer her not, but it is necessary for the time being. Skywalker values her, so I need her here as motivation for him to complete his training." he explained patiently. "Furthermore, she needs to be reminded of her place. I can think of no better reminder then to treat her as what she truly is- a slave." he said. Isard nodded her understanding.

"I suppose it is rather amusing to see her put in her place" Isard said. Mara knew full well she was trying to provoke her into some sort of reaction. Much as the woman grated her, she would not give Isard the satisfaction. Instead she sat silent and obedient at the foot of the throne. Isard could fling whatever insults she wanted, Mara knew she was simply lashing out because Mara had meant what she said. She was better then her. She had proved that by nearly escaping. She would of escaped if not for Palpatine, and she had done it while injured. Isard was trying to goad her into making a mistake the way Mara had goaded her, but Mara would not give in or play those games. No, Mara knew exactly how these things worked. She had lived and breathed Imperial Court all her life. Seeing she was not going to get a rise out of Mara, Isard scowled. Mara gave her the briefest smirk to let the woman know she understood, then schooled her expression back to one of emotionless calm. Ignoring the baiting going on between the two women, Palpatine focused on business.

"You have new information on the location of the Rebellion Ysanne?" he asked. Isard nodded.

"Based on reports it would seem the Rebel fleet is hiding within the Moddell sector, preparing a strike force." she said.

"Can this be verified?" Palpatine asked.

"It would not be difficult. There are a limited number of systems that they could orbit near that work not leave them too far from their planned attack point. They will need to do a co-ordinated jump, so they can not be more then two jumps away… more likely only a single jump. Due to the difficult nature of hyperspace travel within the region, I can already narrow it to a few systems. With a small scout party I could verify the exact location of the fleet." Isard said as she gestured to the data pad in her hands. Nodding towards Mara she asked "Should we be discussing this with the Rebel sympathizer in the room?" Despite promising herself she would not give Isard the satisfaction of breaking her calm, cool mask, Mara snapped at that.

"Rebel sympathizer? Ha. The _only_ reason I allowed them to go free was I had more pressing matters at hand. I kriffing hate the Rebellion." Mara growled. Isard smirked this time as Palpatine yanked her backwards by the chain tethering her to the throne.

"Enough! You are to be seen and not heard, unless I ask you to speak. Understood?" Palpatine ordered her. Mara bowed her head, feigning submission.

"Yes my Master." she said in a subdued voice. Inwardly Mara promised she would get her revenge on Isard as well as Palpatine. She would bide her time for now, and wait for the right moment… but they would feel her vengeance.

Slipping into Vader's chambers the noghri bowed before the Sith Lord. Motioning him to approach, Vader tilted his head at the small grey alien. "What have you learned?" he asked.

"Ysanne clan Isard intends to hunt for the Rebels. She has learned they are within the Moddell sector, and will send ships to hunt them." Rhuk informed him. Vader sighed. This was a complication. He could not risk losing his daughter to that woman. He would have to find a way to warn the Rebellion… but how? Sending a direct transmission was out of the question. They'd no doubt have a heart attack, and probably would not believe him either. Rhuk had connections which could relay a message, but that would take time… which was something he lacked. Thinking he remembered Jade often worked with a small group of stormtroopers… defectors he believed. That group had contacts within the Rebellion. If they would follow Mara, hopefully they might listen to him when he explained.

"Rhuk, can you retrieve Jade's personal comm and retrieve the frequency of the last few comms?" he asked the noghri. Rhuk nodded, and vanished. He returned a few minutes later with the comm link in his hand. Connecting it to a data pad Vader looked at the signals and times of contact. He knew the one he was looking for occurred late at night and several days before. Scrolling through he found what he was sure was the right frequency and flipped the comm on. A moment later a voice came on.

"LaRone here, what's up Jade?" the voice asked. Vader debated how to approach this and hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Jade is unable to access her comm currently." he said. There was dead silence on the other end for a full minute and Vader wondered if they had turned of their comm in fear. Finally a voice came back on.

"Lord Vader?" LaRone asked "Why do you have Jade's comm?"

"The Emperor punishes Jade currently. She can not access her comm… or even move freely at present." Vader said.

"Why call us?" LaRone questioned, puzzled by the call now his alarm at the famous Sith Lord comming him was fading.

"I understand you have contacts within the Rebellion." Vader said. LaRone hesitated, not sure where this was going.

"We know someone who runs with them now." LaRone said finally, figuring there was not point in trying to lie to a Sith Lord. If Jade was perceptive, he had no doubt Vader was even more so.

"I need you to deliver a message to them. They can not know it's from me." Vader told him. Now LaRone was truly confused. Macross, Graves and Brightwater had gathered around the comm too to listen. They were all baffled at this turn in the conversation. Vader wanted them to talk to the Rebels? Was he running short of oxygen in that suit?

"What kind of message?" LaRone asked.

"A warning. I know they intend to attack the Death Star soon. They must draw back and out of the system. Imperial intelligence is aware of their location and intends to trap and slaughter them." Vader said.

"Wait, you want us to _help_ the Rebels?" LaRone asked. Had the Dark Lord gone insane?

"I have my reasons." Vader answered his unspoken question. "Can you do it?" he asked.

"We're not too far from where we left them. We can comm them and arrive in person if we need to." LaRone said. Hesitating, he debated the merits of asking the question burning in his mind. Deciding to chance it he asked "Is Jade ok?" Vader sighed.

"She will be in time as she heals and our Master tires of toying with her." Vader said. "I will do what I can to assist her." he added, sensing the man's concern for Mara.

"My thanks Lord Vader. We shall deliver your message. LaRone out." LaRone said as he flicked the comm off. Satisfied his daughter would be safe for now, Vader began to plan his next moves.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This ended up going a lot darker then I planned when I started this fic so I am moving it to an M rating to be sure. I'm making this up as I go along so feel free to toss out ideas. I will definitely be considering ideas. I do have some plans on how I want this to progress, but I am open to suggestions. I can't promise I will use all of them, but they will be taken into consideration. :) On the discussion of force lightning scars- if you have never seen the scars from lightning I suggest looking it up. They are very unique and many can be quite beautiful in a way, looking almost like ornate tattoos of trees or similar. Seeing those photos was what inspired the little discussion about them._

Luke approached the Throne room as had become routine in the past few days. He didn't know why, but he could not shake the feeling something was different today. For the first time he feared he might fail Mara… oh yes, he had a very bad feeling about this. The worst part was his feelings, guided by the Force, were usually right. Stepping into the massive room he kneeled before the Emperor. Mara sat silently in her usual spot at the foot of the Throne. She's explained last night she was not allowed to speak unless asked to. Her eyes were shut and Luke could feel sadness radiating off her. Did she have the same feeling of impending failure? He sent a carefully shielded questioning tendril through their Force bond and Mara gave a slight nod. Addressing the Emperor before he could become suspect Luke said "You wished to further my training my Master? I seek what knowledge you wish to impart." The Emperor nodded and motioned for Luke to rise.

"Indeed, it is time for our lessons to progress. Your lightsaber skills have progressed greatly in this past week, but there is more you must learn yet." Palpatine said, signalling a pair of Royal Guards to stepped from the shadows. Luke fell instantly into combat stance, though his mind raced. This seemed like the previous days exercise, so what was different? These guards did seem more skilled then the others and kept him on his toes. Several times they managed to land blows with their force pikes by shifting to either side of him, despite Luke's best efforts to keep both Guards in front go him. Finally he succeeded in disarming them. "Good… good…" the Emperor crowed from above him on the Throne. As Luke went to shut his lightsaber down the Emperor gave an unexpected command. "Now kill them." he said. Luke felt sick.

"But Majesty… they are unarmed. It's not a fair fight." Luke protested.

"I said kill them." Palpatine barked.

"No!" Luke said. He regretted it as soon as he said it. He knew it was not himself but Mara who would be punished for his defiance.

"Very well then. Guards, you are dismissed." he said and the Guards stroke silently from the room.

"Wait!" Luke cried "I'll do it! Whatever you ask!" he begged. Palpatine shook his head.

"It is too late. The deal was no question, defiance or regret. Mara will not be returning with you tonight." he said. Luke watched helplessly and enraged as music filled the room, and Mara rose to dance to it. Luke could see as the music progressed through various songs that Mara was growing tired, but the Emperor gave her no reprieve, When she faltered on a step and lost her balance, he hauled her upright by the collar around her neck. "I don't recall telling you to stop." he told her harshly. Luke could see the fall had hurt her by the way she favoured her right leg, but she she did not cry or protest. Finally the Emperor tired of the game and the music faded. As it did, Mara folded her knees under herself and resumed her perch breathing heavily. She was not allowed to rest however. Palpatine pulled her upright once more by the chain he held, and Mara stood hesitantly, her Force sense flickering with anxiety. Palpatine rose as well and motioned for Mara to follow him "Come Mara." he said.

"Where are you taking her?" Luke asked.

"My private chambers. She is mine tonight Skywalker. You are dismissed." Palpatine told him. Luke wanted to argue, but he knew he could not. Not without making things worse then he already had. He watched as Mara shut her eyes and drew deep steadying breaths, though anxiety still flickered through her. Sending Mara a silent apology Luke bowed his head.

"Yes my Master." he said as he left the room. As he did, Palpatine led Mara by the collar into his rooms. As the door shut behind them, he reached to unclip the leash from her collar. Despite her nerves, Mara sent a questioning tendril through the Force towards her Master.

"You may speak now." Palpatine told her as he sat on the edge of the massive bed and motioned her to do the same.

"What is it you wish of me Master? Am I to-" Mara struggled for words. The idea was so distasteful to her. She valued her life over her dignity however, and would do as she was told. Idly tracing the jagged, tree like scars crossing the skin on her exposed back from the Force lightning he had inflected upon her, Palpatine did not respond immediately. Mara heart rate quickened as the silence dragged on, but at last he gave a sigh and responded.

"Not tonight, Perhaps some night if Skywalker continues his disobedience… but tonight I merely wish company." he said, and Mara relaxed a little, though she was still somewhat disconcerted by his fingers trailing across her back and arms tracing her scars.. most of which had been inflected during her training or as punishment for disobedience.

"Master?" she spoke hesitantly "What are you doing?" she asked. As she did she tensed expecting him to be angry with her, but he had an amused expression on his face instead, which confused her further.

"Scars tell much about a person. They are a testament to your strength. You endured many of these without protest or complaint… as you have endured your punishment. Your stubbornness and pride can be a good quality- when it is used correctly." Palpatine said and Mara cocked her head at him. Tracing a scar up her arm, his hand continued past the end of the scar up her neck and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are forgiven for your indiscretions my dear." he said as he stroked her cheek.

"But I am still not to be free am I?" Mara asked bitterly. Palpatine shook his head.

"It is essential Skywalker stay motivated to continue his training." he said.

"Skywalker is curious about the Force… perhaps he does not need motivation to train." Mara suggested. Palpatine shrugged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. He does need a reason to stay loyal to me." he said. "Lord Vader hopes to train him as an apprentice to overthrow me as Master." Palpatine explained. Mara had not questioned Vader's training of her and Skywalker. She had known he did not wish the Emperor to know of it, but she had never considered why. Now it made sense.

"Then why punish Luke and myself? Why not punish Vader if you know he intends treason." Mara said, mentally kicking herself as she said it. Vader was Luke's father and had helped her more then once lately. She should not be throwing him to the vornskrs like this… and yet when it came down to it, if it was her hide or Vader's, she would save her own.

"Such is the way of the Sith." Palpatine sighed. "Eventually he will try kill me, just as I killed my Master." Mara considered should of been disturbed by his casual mention of cold blooded murder, but she felt deep down she was no different. How was killing on an order any different then killing to advance one's career? At the end of the day it was still murder. Unable to help herself, Mara suddenly yawned. "You are tired my dear." Palpatine said. It was not really a question as much as it was a statement, but Mara nodded regardless.

"A bit." she admitted.

"Let us sleep then. You've had many early mornings lately, and I've no doubt late nights. I will leave at dawn, but you may stay here and rest til tomorrow evening when I summon Skywalker to continue his training. You have earned your rest, my Hand." Palpatine said, pulling her fully onto the bed and drawing the sheets over them. Mara fell rapidly into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Luke paced his chambers restlessly, unable to sleep. He'd tried to reach out to Mara, but had got no response. Either she was asleep or blocking him. He hoped desperately it was the former. The idea of her being forced to endure their Master's affections sickened and enraged him. His father had told him to be patient and obedient, but Luke was struggling. So much went against his morals. He wavered between light and dark, but he knew it could not last. Sooner or later he would have to give himself to the darkness, or be destroyed. He could accept that as his fate… but he would not accept it as Mara's. Already she suffered too much for him. He wanted her freedom more then anything else. She deserved better then this. As he paced a familiar small grey form slipped into the room. "Hello Rhuk." he greeted the noghri.

"Greetings Luke clan Skywalker." the noghri responded.

"What brings you here?" Luke asked.

"We have noticed your restlessness. We wish to ask if we can be of service to you Son of Vader" Rhuk said. Luke sighed.

"I wish there was… but there is little you can do. I am just… angry with myself. Mara is with Palpatine tonight because I refused an order. I hurt her, by refusing to kill when I was commanded to. I can't do this. I'm damned no matter what I do." Luke said miserably, punching the wall as he did so.

"Perhaps you should ask Lord Vader for his wisdom?" Rhuk suggested.

"Vader told me I should obey Palpatine for now. I need to… but how can I kill someone?" Luke sighed.

"You have killed before have you not?" the noghri asked.

"That was different… I killed because I had no other option to protect myself and those I love… it was a war…" Luke said.

"Is this any different?" Rhuk asked "The death of those requested… it protects the one you love does it not?" he reasoned. Luke considered that. He'd been a soldier for the Rebellion once… now he was a soldier for the Empire. He'd shot stormtroopers… he'd blown up the kriffing Death Star and the thousands on board… many who were just ordinary men and women… some were probably slaves. He'd never hesitated then. What made this killing any different? The fact they were unarmed? That was part of it. Past experience had been kill or be killed… this… he was the superior. He held the power, and they were no threat. Not physically anyways. Sighing Luke regarded Rhuk.

"I suppose you are right in a sense… but it is that they are unarmed… unable to fight back. It's not a fair fight. Even when I fought in the war… If a stormtrooper was unarmed, even though they were the enemy, I'd hit them with something or stun them. I only killed when I had to." Luke explained.

"Then kill them before they are unarmed." Rhuk suggested. Luke considered that. The idea still left a fowl taste in his mouth, but perhaps it was the best compromise under the circumstances. Knowing Vader planned to move against the Emperor soon and that this was only temporary helped as well, but Luke could not help it feel impatient. He hoped things moved quickly. The sooner they could get away from the Emperor, one way or another, the better. Already he found himself struggling with darkness within himself. He did not want to fall… become a monster like Palpatine… like his father had been before something… Luke still had no idea what, triggered the return of his humanity. He made a mental note to ask his father more about that. Was it merely his presence? Knowing he had a son? Luke felt sure there was more to it then just that. In time he would find out the whole truth. Turning to the small grey alien, Luke pulled himself from his thoughts and nodded.

"Thank you Rhuk. I have much to think on, but you have been most helpful." he said at last. The noghri bowed to him.

"I am grateful to help Luke clan Skywalker, Son of Vader." Rhuk said before slipping back into the shadows silently.

The comm on the Falcon beeped and Han punched it on, wondering who in stars would be contacting them. If it was someone within the Alliance all they had to do was walk onto his ship and talk to him face to face. He knew the Alliance was busy preparing for the attack but surely they weren't that _busy_. He got his answer when a familiar voice came over the comm unit. "Hey Solo, got a message for you… the Alliance too." LaRone said. Han blinked in surprise. They'd worked together enough he wasn't surprised LaRone would contact him… but the Alliance.

"What kind of message?" Han asked cautiously, waving Leia over as he saw her enter the Falcon.

"A warning. You need to halt all attack preparations and leave the system as quickly as possible. The Empire knows you're there and is setting a trap." LaRone informed him.

"Where did you get this info? Jade? Did she turn us in after all?" Han asked bitterly.

"Not Jade. She's being punished right now for allowing you to go free. Our source is an ally of hers though I believe." LaRone explained.

"Yeah? Got a name for that source?" Han pressed skeptically.

"I do, but I was sworn to secrecy. By telling us this message for you, and letting us give you a heads up to escape… we are talking treason here." LaRone reminded Han sharply. "Our source wishes to remain anonymous for this reason." Han considered that, as well as who the mystery ally could be. Luke maybe? Had he not forget them after all? But the kid was so naive. He doubted the Emperor would allow him to know such info, so who then? The only person besides Luke who came to mind as possible seemed so downright implausible as to be laughable… and yet if it wasn't the kid, and Jade was unable to contact anyone… Han cringed to imagine what punishment at the Emperor's hand meant, and saw the irony in that statement all at once. Then… the only logical contender… the only person who might care what happened to Jade or those Luke loved…

"Vader isn't your source by any chance?" Han asked. A long pause followed and Han knew he was right. Leia was staring at the comm wide eyed beside him. Vader? Vader who tortured her for information on the Alliance was warning them of an Imperial trap? Could Luke and Jade had _that_ much of an impact on the Sith Lord? Was it another trap? Could they risk ignoring the warning? There was no system specified to go to, so how could it be a trap? Leia's mind raced as they waited for LaRone to respond. Finally he answered.

"Why would you think Vader of all people?" LaRone asked.

"Guess you were in the back of the shuttle when I talked to Jade about that." Han said.

"About what Solo?" LaRone pressed.

"Vader is Luke's father… Mara is Luke's girlfriend. You said Mara was in trouble, but no way Luke would be let in on any plans against the Rebellion.. process of elimination…" Han said. LaRone sighed.

"I assume this information remains with you and not the Alliance at large." LaRone said.

"Of course." Han answered. "Just me and the Princess know. Jade said not to speak of it to anyone else, since it could land her in trouble… I gather that happened anyways though?" Han asked.

"We don't know the details. We just received a message saying she was being punished and to warn you Imperial ships are moving in." LaRone told him. Han glanced at Leia. She looked skeptical, but however odd the source… there was a good bet the info was right. Han had told her some had been suspect of them on board the Death Star… if they called into Coruscant… and Coruscant told them there was no Oslo… it wasn't a huge leap for them to start searching the system.

"We'll alert the rest of the Alliance." Leia said. "And thank you."

"Just following orders ma'am. It's what we do. LaRone out." LaRone told her before flicking off the comm. Leia looked at Han.

"You seriously think it's Vader.. and we can trust him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't broadcast that part to the Alliance… but yeah I do." Han said. "Jade told me Vader had changed since Luke arrived… softened somehow."

"I guess it makes sense… but I can't…" Leia struggled for words. Han understood though. It was crazy the idea of the Sith Lord helping them… unless maybe Luke wasn't so crazy after all? Maybe he was changing the Empire from within? Including it's right hand man… and well… it's Hand as well.

"So shall we go tell the leaders we need to ship out and get this over with. You know there will be at least a dozen meetings to debate this." Han said grinning. Leia smacked him playfully.

"Oh Han, they aren't _that_ bad." she said. Han shook his head laughing.

"Whatever you say Princess." he said. Grabbing Han by the arm and pulling him down the loading ramp Leia sighed.

"Come on, lets get this over with." she said.

Mara awoke late in the day. Not that she could tell by the light. Her Master's chambers were cloaked with heavy drapes over the few windows there were. The sleeping chamber held no window at all. Her internal chrono told her it was late in the day however… well past lunch she thought as her stomach rumbled. She realized her Master had told her to rest, but had not given her orders as to what to do when she awoke. She knew implicitly she would not be permitted to go to her own rooms and to Skywalker, so she would no doubt be confined to his rooms or other areas Luke was not permitted. The dark solemn chambers bothered her… made her feel cold somehow. She disliked the idea of spending time in the one other room she could be assured Skywalker would not go, but better annoying company then oppressive darkness. With a sigh she made her way to the concubines quarters. Perhaps she should pity them… after all most had no choice about their role anymore then she did. Still, a few seemed to enjoy their roles a bit too much Mara thought, recalling an Alderaanian courtesan. Thankfully the woman had been made to leave after she got pregnant. She'd claimed of course the father was Palpatine, but Mara had her doubts. Stepping into the ornate chambers where various human and twi'lek women lounged on plush cushions, Mara glared at those who dared glance at her curiously. Most looked away when they met her sharp glare, but one did not. "What?" Mara snapped. The girl, for she was too young to be considered a woman… younger then Mara herself who was among the youngest at Court, flinched at Mara's tone.

"Forgive me… I haven't seen you here before. I'm new… I wondered if you were too?" the girl said. Mara gave her pitying glance. She was far too young for a place like this.

"No. I've served the Emperor for a long time… just not here." Mara answered. Studying the girl she asked "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm fifteen standard years." the girl told her. Mara was disgusted.

"Have you been… called yet?" Mara asked and the girl shook her head no. Well perhaps things were not so bad as they seemed. Had she herself not learned at such an age? Not with her Master perhaps… but the man had been many times her years. Mara had grown up here… she was not naive of such matters. She knew long before she experienced them what was expected of all women of the Court. This girl though… "Do you even know what you are here to do?" Mara asked, her tone sharp. The girl studied her feet.

"I was told my job is to please the Emperor and he will teach me how." the girl said. As Mara considered that she found she had quite lost her appetite.

"You weren't a slave before this were you? You had a family." Mara said softly, sitting beside the girl. The girl nodded and bit back tears.

"They sold me to pay their debt to the Empire. I'm scared here." eying Mara's scars she asked "Did he… did he hurt you?" Mara nodded sadly.

"He did… but I am not like you… I was bought very young and raised by him. I was trained to be a spy and assassin… He expects far more of me then you. I was punished for defying him… for allowing Rebels to escape." she told the girl honestly. As she studied the girls shaking form, Mara made a decision. "I will speak with my Master about you… you are far too young to be here. I have no hope of freedom in the near future, and can handle his anger. He also respects my opinion… mostly. I will try have you moved to a more… suitable role for one so young." she told her. The girl jumped up and clung to Mara.

"You'd do that? But you don't even know me!" the girl said.

"I know this is no life for you. You were not born into this… it was hard for me… it will be harder for you." Mara told her. As she rose she patted the girl on the head. "Stay strong A'dika" she said, using the Mando diminutive, not wanting to ask the girl's name. Already she was too close. As she strode to the food prep area she heard the girl call to her.

"What's your name?" she asked. Mara sighed, but answered anyways.

"It's Mara Jade." she said.

"Don't you want to know my name?" the girl asked. Mara shook her head firmly.

"No." she said, as she went back to preparing food, deciding company was overrated and she would take her meal back to her Master's chambers and wait for him. She had done more then enough damage here… especially if her Master could not be convinced to release the girl to another role. "Kriff I've gone soft." she muttered to herself as she made her way back to the oppressive dark chambers to eat and await her Master's return and orders


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you to all who are following this. I'm slowly working towards resolution. I'll try get the next chapter up asap since I'm sure you are dying to know who the prisoners are, and have the lovely cliff-hanger I have left resolved. Anyone have votes as to who the prisoners are? Please read and review. ;)_

A heated discussion echoed through the halls of Home One, the Mon Cal cruiser serving as the main base of operations for the Alliance Fleet. Leaders, pilots, and mechanics alike… everyone had been packed into the largest room to once again vote on the course of action. Leia gritted her teeth. Diplomacy had it's place, but every minute counted now. "Our mysterious ally has taken a grave risk in alerting us to this danger. The time to act is now!" she yelled over the din.

"Leia, I mean you no disrespect, but how can Imperial sources be trusted when they openly acknowledge their loyalty to the Empire?" Madine asked. Leia fixed him with a glare.

"You were once loyal to the Empire. Perhaps you would be better suited to answer that General." she said. Mon gasped and admonished her.

"Madine has been nothing but loyal and helpful to us since he joined. How can you say that Leia?" she said. Leia started to open her mouth to defend her point but Madine waved her off.

"No Mon, the Princess has a point. There was a time I believed in the Empire and fought for them. Perhaps our ally wishes to escape the Empire but can not for some reason right now. They may well be the ally they claim… hidden within the Empire." he said. Admiral Ackbar, who had been sitting quietly stood to speak.

"I believe there is enough of a chance between the warning from our potential ally… as well as suspicious officers on the Death Star… this is a real threat and we should treat it as such and make our escape for now… regroup and attack when they do no suspect it." the Mon Cal leader said.

"If we run now we loose our best chance to attack the station." Mon sighed.

"If we don't run and the Imperial Fleet catches us we won't have any chance… now or in future." Leia reasoned.

"I hate to say it, but the Princess is right." Wedge piped up. "We've destroyed a completed Death Star before… I'm sure we can do it again."

"We had a Jedi with us then." Mon reminded him.

"What if we still do? What if Luke is our ally in the Empire? Maybe you've all given up on him but I haven't." Wedge snapped. Several of Luke's former wing mates stood with Wedge, making their solidarity clear. "Maybe Luke got himself into a mess. I don't believe someone who's family was destroyed by the Empire could truly embrace it for long… if at all."

"Love makes people do stupid, questionable things they might never have done." Mon said, eying Leia sharply. The elder former senator did not approve of Leia's relationship with Han or the risks Leia had taken since getting involved with the smuggler.

"Maybe he is in love with someone on the wrong side of the fence." Wedge said, "But maybe his lady love is trapped too and he stays out of loyalty to her. Does that not sound like the Luke we know?" Leia smiled. In light of recent info she was sure Wedge was right. Luke was trapped by circumstance, but he had not forsaken them. With Vader helping the Alliance… was it possible? Would Vader be willing to sacrifice the Empire to free Luke from the Emperor? Perhaps the idea of Vader and Mara joining the Rebellion was not so laughable at all. The Emperor's grip was slipping, even on his most loyal servants.

"Wedge is right." she said "About Luke and the action we should take. If we escape we have more chances… if we wait, we gamble everything on one last suicide run. That is what the Emperor wants no doubt." Leia said firmly.

"What Leia says makes a lot of sense." Madine agreed.

"I call it to a vote then." Mon said "All in favour of retreat, say aye." Around the room hands went up and cries of aye rang out. "Any in favour of fighting?" she asked. Not a single hand was raised. "Very well then, Captains to your ships. We will plot the fastest course from the system and embark immediately." The crowd thinned as everyone took to their stations and began calculating jumps. Pulling Leia aside as the others dispersed the older woman sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing Leia. I know you are not telling me everything."

"I will tell you in time Mon." Leia promised her "Right now our friend within the Empire has requested my secrecy. I will honour that until they say otherwise."

"I just hope this _friend_ is as trust worthy as you say." Mon said. She was about to say more when proximity alarms started sounding. Rushing for the cockpit with Leia they watched in horror as multiple Destroyers and Imperial Cruisers dropped from hyperspace behind them.

"How close to jumping are we?" Leia asked. If they were too late… it was over.

"Jump calculations complete… jumping now!" the Mon Cal pilot told her as he punched the leaver and the stars stretched into star lines. Leia just prayed the rest of the Alliance ships made the jump before the Imperial tractor beams pulled them in. They would find out when they reached rendezvous.

Captain Paget nervously punched on the holocomm. Ysanne Isard would not be happy. They had managed to capture a few small ships, but the main ships had jumped just as they entered the system… almost as if they knew. He recalled the Emperor's Hand had been investigating a traitor… perhaps he could blame the failure on that. Isard's mismatched eyes glared at him "You look nervous Captain." she said "I hope that does not mean you have failed me." Swallowing hard Paget answered her.

"Not entirely… we were able to capture several Rebel ships…" Paget said and Isard's glare sharpened.

"I said the entire fleet. This was to be a crushing blow. The end of the Rebellion. What went wrong?" she asked.

"The fleet… they jumped seconds after we arrived in the system, before we could engage the tractor beam… like they knew we were coming." Paget said "Perhaps our traitor is still at large." he suggested helpfully.

"Do not blame others for your own incompetence Paget." Isard snapped at him. She knew that the man was right of course, to jump that quick they must have already been evacuating. She would keep him on his toes none the less. The man was far too full of himself she thought disgusted. She'd heard of course that Mara Jade had given the man quite the beating before Sate Pestage had called her off. For once, despite her dislike of the woman, she was inclined to agree with her. Paget could definitely use taking down peg or two.

"Hyperspace jumps take time to calculate…" Paget started and Isard cut him off.

"I know that. It does not mean it is not a result of your incompetence. Your actions aboard the Death Star, asking too many questions no doubt spooked them into leading prematurely." she told him. Isard suspected that was part of it, though she had no doubt there had been an internal leak as well. She was sure she knew who. Only one so treasonous and full of himself would try such a bold move. To Paget she ordered "Bring the captured Rebels to Coruscant for interrogation. I had better not hear of any further failure before you reach me Paget. By my calculations you will reach us in two and a half standard days. I will meet you at docking bay 927. From there we will transfer the prisoners to my facilities."

"Yes Madam Director." Paget said bowing his head as he did. While technically her rank did not mean he needed to defer to her, he'd heard the rumours of her affair with Palpatine and did not doubt she had enough sway to cause severe problems for him.

"Do not provide the prisoners any food or water." she told him.

"But it's two and a half standard days. Even if I assume they had water before we caught them… they may die on route." Paget protested.

"They are Rebel scum. If they die, they die. They are vermin and thanks to your carelessness there is many more out there." she told him sharply.

"Yes Madam Director. I will see to it all food and water is withheld." he said.

"That is all. I will speak with you again when you reach Coruscant." Isard said before she disconnected the comm. Paget stood scowling at where the image of the Director of Imperial Intelligence had been. Curse his ambition to try prove his worth the the Emperor. His day kept getting worse and worse. First the Emperor's Hand- a woman barely out of her teens- had managed to beat him down before he could even react. He would of been dead at her hands had it not been for Pestage's intervention. He'd accepted the job to capture the Rebels hoping it would lead to a promotion… but now most of the Rebel fleet had escaped and he had Ysanne Isard, the infamous Iceheart, breathing down his neck. She was bad enough at a distance… now he was traveling to Coruscant to meet with her in person. How much worse could it get? The only way this mess could possibly get worse was Lord Vader taking over his ship. Sighing he marched to the detention centre to ensure Isard's orders were carried out, much as he felt woman had no place in the Imperial Army.

Mara bowed as her Master entered the room to retrieve her no doubt as bait for Skywalker. Still, she had made a promise and wished to carry that out before she changed her mind. Feeling Palpatine's familiar light touch on her mind she waited to be granted permission to speak. "I sense you have something to say my Hand. What is it?" he asked.

"There is a new girl in the concubines's chambers… brought in in the past couple days…" Mara said, wondering if she should of learned the girls name after all.

"Ah yes, the gift I received." Palpatine said boredly.

"I have spoken to her… she is far too young and inexperienced for a role such as she has been cast." Mara said hesitantly. She rarely questioned her Master… doing so usually had painful consequences. Curse Skywalker and his save the galaxy mentality rubbing off on her, but she felt she need to do something… if only for just one person.

"She is not much younger then you were my Hand." Palpatine said. His tone was more curious then angry at his Hand questioning him, so Mara proceeded to plead the girl's case.

"I grew up here. I knew what would some day be expected of me, long before it was expected. I was far more mature then she is, being groomed as I was from childhood." she said and Palpatine nodded.

"True enough. What would you propose I do with her then? I can not free her or return her if that is what you hope for. That would show weakness my child, and the Empire can not be seen as weak. You understand?" he asked. Mara nodded sadly. She had secretly hoped the girl could be freed, but if not…

"Perhaps she could be sent to work in the kitchens. I sense her family was once well off and she might know about cooking, or could learn… far easier then she would her current life." Mara suggested. Palpatine considered that, and nodded.

"Very well my dear, as your reward for your acceptance and obedience in light of your continued confinement, even though you wish to return to your rooms and Skywalker… I shall see the girl is transferred.. for the time being anyways." he said, taking Mara's hands in his own and drawing her up. Mara felt a flicker of unease as she felt his mind meet hers, but did not fight the contact. Mara knew her thinking of anyone besides herself.. taking a risk for them… well perhaps besides Skywalker was out of character for her, and so she expected the mind probe. The dark side's touch on her mind was unpleasant, but not the painful experience she had before when she had fought against it. This time it felt more like oil on water, slick and gliding… a serpent weaving it's way soundlessly through her mind. Apparently accepting what he found there the touch receded and he released her. "You have fully accepted your fate and your place. You know that shall not change, so you knew your gamble would alter nothing for you, and only possibly for her" Palpatine said and Mara nodded. No point in trying to lie to one who could pull any secret from her mind.

"I accept now there is no escape for me, outside of death. I am bound to serve you for as long as I live." Mara said.

"And so you accepted I would either release you through death if I felt you defiant, or if I accepted your argument, she would be freed of her fate. Very wise child." he said, patting her on the head. "Come, it is time to teach Skywalker the same lesson." he told her. Mara waited to feel the familiar weight of the chain from her neck, but instead felt her Master's hands removing the slave collar from her neck.

"Master?" Mara ventured, confused by this turn of events.

"By accepting your fate, you gain freedom. Skywalker must learn the same." Palpatine said, sliding a hand around her waist and guiding her gently for once to the Throne Room, as Skywalker entered. Luke studied the scene before him curiously. Mara was no longer collared. Did that mean the game was over, or were the pieces just changing? Sending a cautious Force tendril to Mara he questioned just that, along with her well being.

_"I'm fine Skywalker. Just… defy the hell out of him. It no longer makes a difference to my fate."_ she sent quickly. Luke felt a flicker of jealousy well up. Why was Mara no longer concerned. Had she sold herself out? Had she given herself fully to her Master willingly in exchange for more freedom? Feeling Luke's jealousy as he sat on the Throne, Mara at his feet, Palpatine smiled.

"You notice my Hand is no longer collared. She has accepted her fate and submitted to it." he said, choosing his words carefully to provoke the young man. Luke considered Mara's telling him to defy the Emperor. Did she _want_ to be with him? Or was she throwing herself to the rancors to protect him? Luke decided he needed to talk to her… needed to know. He could not do that with her in the Emperor's clutches. No matter what she told him, Luke would defy Mara today and obey whatever Palpatine asked.

"I am ready to obey anything you might ask." Luke said. Mara frowned at that, but Luke shook his head at her. He had to do this. Palpatine motioned to the shadows and Luke braced himself to fight with the Royal Guard to the death. Instead though a grey skinned alien stepped out. Not Rhuk, Luke realized, but it was no doubt a friend or relative of his. It was one thing to kill a nameless, faceless warrior… but a noghri? Someone loved by those who had helped him? What would Rhuk do in his shoes?

"Why do you hesitate?" Palpatine goaded him "Perhaps you do not care for Mara as much as you think. It's just an alien."

"One who would give their life in training is too valuable to the Empire to be wasted." Luke said.

"Perhaps you are right." Palpatine sighed "No matter, we will have Rebel scum for you to practice on in the next couple days." Luke swallowed hard at that.

"The Rebel fleet had been captured then?" he asked.

"Unfortunately the Rebellion still lives. We captured a few of their smaller ships. Ysanne will be interrogating the prisoners. When she is done with them I wish you to execute them." Palpatine said. "In the mean time, the capture of at least some of the Rebels, and my Hand's new obedience have put me in a good mood. I shall allow her to come and go as she pleases. She still answers to me, first and foremost… but I wish to reward her co-operation. Think over the next couple days if you wish to do the same… or if she is to return to me permanently." Palpatine warned, motioning Mara forward. She shot her Master a questioning glance, but quickly made her way down the dias into Luke's waiting arms.

"Let's go home" she whispered, guiding him from the room and towards their quarters as Palpatine watched. The coming days would bring heartache for Skywalker one way or another… all she could do was to brighten his days til then and pray another option presented itself.

Once in their rooms, Luke turned to confront Mara. He had to know. "What changed Mara? Decide to sell yourself out to him?" he snapped. Mara glared and slapped him firmly across the cheek.

"How dare you?" she spat. "I thought we were past this stupidity, that you would be happy to see me."

"You spend the night in his rooms and suddenly you are free again? Must of been some night." Luke said bitterly.

"Don't you see you kriffing moron? That's what he wants you to think. I didn't do anything besides sleep." she told him, throughly disgusted.

"Then what changed Mara? When you left with him he was dragging you by the collar."

"He freed me the moment we were behind closed doors. It's all a game to him Luke." she sighed. His kriffing jealousy was going to be his downfall. It made him so easy for Palpatine to manipulate. "He praised my obedience for not protesting my treatment or fighting. He praised me further for staying away from you until I was told I could go to you. He has forgiven me, but still wishes to use me to ensnare you… bend you to his will." she said. Reaching across their Force bond she told him _"Look into my mind… see the night through my eyes. Feel I am telling you the truth."_ mentally. Much as Luke was loath to invade her privacy the way he knew Palpatine did, he needed to know.. to be sure. As she mentally guided him into her mind she did not shield against him at all. She let him see what he needed to see… to understand there was no secrets between them. Seeing she was telling the truth, Luke pulled back feeling ashamed for doubting her.

"I'm sorry Mara… my head is a mess." he sighed, and Mara embraced him, kissing him lightly.

"Palpatine has that effect… he know what buttons to push to throw you off centre… make you confused or doubt." she told him.

"And when he Rebel prisoners arrive? What then? Perhaps he will not hurt you, but he will take you away if I defy him then. I can't live without you Mara." Luke said sadly as he sat in a plush arm chair and buried his face in his hands. Mara sat on his lap and embraced him tightly.

"I don't know… but we will find a way." she said. Inwardly she told herself _she_ would find a way. She would protect Luke if it was the last thing she did. Curled in her embrace Luke was promising himself the same thing. Mara would be freed if it cost him his life


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I appologise for the delay in updates. I kinda did a crazy jump in to help an animal in trouble without thinking which has meant a hospital trip and a few follow ups with doctors, seriously limiting my computer access. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll live, but man, painful lessons learned on why to look before you leap into something. The song sung is actually an old Irish song by William Butler Yeats (13 June 1865 – 28 January 1939). I had planned to write a song… but then I remembered I'm horrible at poetry._

As the ships met at the rendezvous point there were several notable absences. Three members of the Rogue Squadron were missing. Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson, and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian were listed as officially MIA when they never appeared. The Alliance waited, but it was clear not everyone had jumped in time. The remaining Rogues explained they had been preparing to shoot off TIES to give the main ships extra time and protection. They had not expected the Destroyers to lock them in without firing a shot. There was little hope of them returning, so a small memorial service was held in their honour. Or so that was the story. Leia had a hunch the missing Rogues had intentionally got themselves caught, remembering Wedge's speech. Were they crazy enough to do that? Get caught on a gamble of what exactly? A hope they would be taken to Luke and reason with him, beg him back? Leia knew it would never happen as long as Vader and Mara still served the Emperor… but she could feel something shifting. She wasn't a Jedi, but she was sure the Force spoke to her sometimes. Had it spoken to the Rogues too? Leia knew somehow, something was about to change. She just wan't sure if it was for better or for worse. Han stepped up beside her and wrapped a warm arm around her. "Hey sweetheart, credit for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I don't know Han… I just… with Wedge's speech I can't help it wonder if they got caught intentionally. Why would Wedge go out to fight TIEs when there was no TIEs? An x-wing is useless against a destroyer." she said.

"Maybe sweetheart, but it's one hell of a gamble. I don't think Wedge believes Luke would directly move against the Rebels… so he's gambling on whoever captured him actually taking him to Luke. Why would he do that?" Han asked.

"He knows Luke serves the Emperor… making him choose between his friends and Mara seems like something the Emperor would do." Leia explained. As she did Han realized it made a lot of sense… far too much sense.

"You don't think the kid has gone all Vader on us do you?" he asked. Leia's eyes unfocused for a minute.

"I don't think he has… not yet… but I think he might be skirting close to it. I don't know how I know… I just do." Leia told him and Han nodded. Lowering his voice and guiding Leia towards the Falcon Han spoke.

"Think that's why Vader's changed his tune? Maybe he doesn't want Luke to follow him?" Han suggested and Leia nodded.

"I think that's part of it." she said softly.

"We could go after the." Han suggested. "Me, you, Chewie… maybe Lando? The way you guys came after me at Jabba's"

"Han, that would of failed if not for Luke and Mara… and I don't know how much we can trust them. I almost trust Mara right now more then Luke. Is that crazy?" Leia asked. Han shook his head at her.

"It's not crazy. Mara seems far more aware of what she's into. I got the sense she doesn't always agree, but serves out of necessity… Luke is too trusting and can get in over his head before he knows what hit him. I just hope Mara, and kriff, even Vader, can keep him grounded." Han sighed. Leia nodded and nestled into Han's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Resting her head on his chest they stood silently for a while. Finally breaking the silence Han told Leia "I meant what I said, if you want to go after them… the Rogues, Luke, Mara… Chewie and I are with you all the way."

"I know Han… I just… I'm not sure if we'd do any good or just make things worse." she sighed deeply.

"We'll figure it out sweetheart." Han murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you're right Han." Leia sighed.

Mara sprawled blissfully across the bed. Luke was snoring and she watched him sleep with amused eyes. It had been far too long since they had been allowed uninterrupted time together, and they had made the most of it. Both were keenly aware the future was rapidly shifting and changing and neither could be sure when they would get another moment like this. Exhaustion had eventually slowed their passions however. Luke had passed out entirely, leaving Mara to watch him and relax. Stars, when was the last time she had truly relaxed and enjoyed herself? Nagging at her however was the fact this was borrowed time and it would end very soon. Once the Rebels arrived, the Emperor would force Luke's hand… either way he would not be this carefree and relaxed again. The coming days would bring nothing good. Still, she would not think of it. Leave tomorrow for tomorrow she told herself. Curling into Luke's side she began to cave to the need to sleep herself when she felt a presence in her mind. No, not now she thought. Still, years of engrained habit kicked in and she responded automatically _"Yes my Master?"_ she sent through the bond, Force-forsaken gift and curse that it was.

_"I require your presence here Mara Jade." _he told her.

_"But Master I thought that until the Rebels arrived-" _she started and felt his anger rise at her protest.

_"Immediately Mara."_ he said, his voice brooking no protest. Mara sighed. Refusal would get her nowhere. Casting a last glance at Luke she rose and dressed, sending Palpatine a mental affirmative as she did. As she made her way to the Throne room she wondered what could of come up that was so urgent. As she reached the Throne room she kneeled and saw shackled a familiar face.

"My Master, what happened?" she asked.

"Learn why trust must be earned my child." Palpatine said, nodding towards the girl chained to the floor, Royal Guards standing on either side of her. The girl Mara had tried to rescue she realized. It was obvious the girl had been crying, but Mara found she no longer pitied her. If she had kriffed up, she must bear the consequences like any other.

"What did she do Master?" Mara asked, genuinely curious how the girl had ended up in such a state.

"Attempted assassination. She used her new kitchen assignment to try poison me." Palpatine told her. Mara jolted. How could the girl have been so kriffing stupid? She also knew why she had been summoned.

"You wish me to terminate her then?" Mara asked and saw the girl flinch.

"No." Palpatine responded and Mara cocked her head confused. Clarifying he explained "I do wish her dead, but not by your hand."

"Skywalker then? You wish to drive home to him not all corruption looks evil?" she asked and he nodded at her.

"Always wise my Hand." he said and Mara bowed her head. So this was a stepping stone. Palpatine knew as well as her Luke would not kill his Rebel friends without starting smaller. So it began. Mara had been much younger when she had faced the same choices, been trained to kill. It was different though somehow. Skywalker was far more powerful then her, and she knew deep down her Master did not wish merely another Hand. No, Luke would be fully stripped of his humanity, groomed to rule the Empire and continue in Palpatine's place the day his aging body eventually gave out. A worthy heir. Palpatine nodded to her slightly, making clear he heard her thoughts.

"Do you wish me to bring Skywalker here?" she asked. Palpatine shook his head.

"Bring him to the training rooms. His progress shall be recorded and broadcast. It is time to let the Empire know of the Son of Vader." he said.

"And turn the Alliance against their one time hero?" Mara asked, knowing the answer.

"When they see him kill a chained child they will lose what little faith they have left in him." Palpatine confirmed. Mara felt ill, but she knew she must obey… and she had a sickening feeling Skywalker would this time too. Suddenly her sickening feeling became far too real and she suddenly wretched and emptied her stomach over the cold marble floor. Kriff, please don't let him… Mara thought, but as she felt a dark presence fill her she knew she could not hide.

"Master?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of his reaction.

"How long have you known my Hand? Did you truly believe you could keep such a secret?" he asked harshly and Mara flinched.

"Just this morning…" she said, avoiding the second question, her hand resting protectively over her abdomen as she spoke.

"Does Skywalker know yet?" Palpatine pressed. Mara shook her head no.

"I planned to tell him when he awoke…" swallowing hard she asked the question she feared "If there is anything to tell now?"

"You wish to keep the child then." Palpatine said. It was a statement, not a question, but Mara nodded regardless. She held her breath as he considered it. Finally after what seemed like hours, though Mara knew it was only minutes, Palpatine motioned for her to rise and approach. He took her hands in his as he spoke. "I will allow this. Should Skywalker fail or falter, you will give me a Force strong heir." he told her. Mara's memories flicked to her own upbringing and training and she knew that was the last thing she wanted for her child. As she thought it she realized she should be more careful in shielding her thoughts. Palpatine's sharp gaze on her told her he had heard her thoughts. Bowing her head subserviently Mara nodded and spoke softly.

"Thank you Master." They both knew her deference was a lie, that she wanted to fight, but she knew she could not. Not without consequences she was unwilling to face. Palpatine knew this and did not call her on her traitorousus thoughts. He motioned to one of the Royal Guards.

"Bring Skywalker here that he may learn the good news, before we move to the less happy matter of the girl's execution." he said and the guard strode from the room.

Wedge paced in the small cell he'd been contained to. He could see Hobbie and Wes doing the same in their respective cells. So far no one had come to interrogate them, which meant it would be left to a pro when they reached Imperial Centre. His stomach rumbled, but he knew there would be no food coming. As far as his captors were concerned _Rebel scum_ as they called them, were sub humans and not worthy of anything. They didn't care if they lived or died. He just hoped this gamble would be worth it, and they would survive to get a message to Luke… or even see him. He wished the other Rogues had not decided to follow him into this mess. It was his idea, and now they might die because of him. As he kicked the cell bars he got a jolt. "Electrified bars- nice touch." he muttered.

"Shut it Rebel scum." the guard sitting outside the cell said. Wedge smirked and caught the eye of his fellow Rogues. They were sure like him no harm would come til they reached Coruscant so… why not have a little fun. Hobbie started off singing.

"Wine comes in at the mouth, And love comes in at the eye" he sang loudly and off key. Joining in the verse Wes picked up the tune.

"That's all we shall know for truth, Before we grow old and die…" he sang and winked at Wedge who picked up the last two lines.

"I lift the glass to my mouth, I look at you, and I sigh." he finished loudly. The guard was waving his blaster in the air, but also keenly aware he could not touch these men unless ordered.

"Kriffing Rebel scum." he growled. Hobbie grinned.

"Don't recall seeing a no singing sign." he said "We know we're gonna die when we hit Coruscant so let us have our fun."

"We'd do the same for you. Kriff we'd probably even buy you a last drink." Wes added.

"Yeah, like your kriffing rebellion is so great you'd buy drinks for your enemy." the guard said rolling his eyes.

"As the leader of Rogue squadron I'll vouch for that" Wedge said "After all, we all go into this knowing any day might be our last. What better way to go out then with a mug of ale in your hand and a song in your heart." The guard perked at that slightly.

"Leader eh, Director Isard will be interested to know that. Might make Captain Paget more tolerable knowing we actually caught someone with some rank." the guard said. Wedge shrugged.

"Former rank. I'm no one now. I am just a pilot who led a small band of fighters. I'm dead and gone to them and they will move on and replace me." he said.

"And I suppose you'll tell me you had no idea where they were going when they jumped." the guard pressed.

"None at all. I made sure to miss the briefing when I made the choice to take a suicide mission." Wedge said firmly.

"We'll see if you stick to that story when the Director is through with you. She always gets results." the guard told him and Wedge made a mental note of that. So the Director of Imperial Intelligence was behind their capture. It meant they would be tortured. Thankfully Wedge had counted on this and when the Rogues made their plan they had skipped out of the discussion as to where the meeting point was. Even if he had heard it subconsciously he knew that was just the first of a series of jumps, with no more then a day or two at each meeting point. The Rebellion was safe for now. Now he needed to try rescue it's hero, even if it meant his own death.

When the Royal Guard brought Luke into the Throne room he took in the confusing scene before him. Mara sat near the throne, waves of anxiety coming off her. A young girl was chained to the floor, a pair of Royal Guard standing over her, jabbing her with their force pikes when she dared move. On the throne the Emperor sat gloating. What the kriff had happened while he slept? Taking in Luke's confusion, Palpatine nodded to Mara, motioning her to speak. She faced Luke from the top of the dias, a mixture of worry and self consciousness radiating off her. "Luke I-" she hesitated, wishing this discussion could be held more privately. She sent a silent request to her master but he shook his head at her and indicated for her to continue. Taking a deep breath Mara decided to just blurt it out. "I'm pregnant Luke." Luke's jaw dropped as she said it. She felt both elation and doubt filling him. Though keenly aware of the Emperor's presence and that he was breaking protocol Luke didn't care. He had to know.

"Is it mine?" he asked softly. He felt a flicker of rage from Mara before she subdued it and answered calmly.

"It is." she said. What he did next definitely broke protocol, and caught Mara off guard. Even Palpatine gave a flicker of surprise as Luke charged up to her, wrapped her in his arms and spun her around, kissing her openly, not caring about their current audience.

"This is wonderful! It is wonderful isn't it Mara?" Luke asked. Even as he said it he realized the problem. If the Emperor allowed the child to be born, he would no doubt take it from her, and twist it into something of his making. It also made Mara vulnerable, as it did him. He knew now he could not lose her. It was not just Mara he gambled if he disobeyed, but his unborn child too. It was with a jolt then he realized the reason for the child chained in the room.

"You notice my would be assassin. Ungrateful little creature." Palpatine said boredly. "I presume you are wise enough to know my wishes in this matter." Luke swallowed hard.

"I do Master." he said. Could he do it? Kill a girl barely more then a child to save his family? Had she really tried to kill Palpatine or was it just a ruse? Did he have a choice anymore? Luke reflected on what the noghri had told him. "I will do as you wish my Master, but I request to do so under my own terms." he said. That was enough to intrigue Palpatine.

"Explain." he commanded.

"I wish her to be armed. I wish to be blindfolded myself. If I must kill I wish it to be a challenge. There is no challenge in ending a chained prisoner." Luke said.

"Fascinating. The idea amuses me, so I will grant your wish Skywalker." Palpatine told him. "Guards, take her to the training centre and allow her to pick her choice of weapons. Skywalker will follow shortly." Luke shut his eyes so he didn't see the sad, terrified look on the girls face. The look at screamed at him he was a murderer. Truth be told he wished to be blindfolded so he did not have to see her face… see her die. He hated the idea of killing another sentient, ending a life… but he could not just think about himself now. He had a family to consider, and their safety would come first. Marching down the hall behind the prisoner, Luke wished he'd learned more from Mara on how to shut down his emotions. Funny he had never thought to ask her about it til now. He wondered if she struggled the way he did. He was vaguely aware of Mara and Palpatine following at the rear of the procession. He tried to reach out to touch Mara's mind but she was empty in the Force. No emotions penetrated her tight shields. Perhaps she understood that her emotions might throw him. Ignorance might be bliss, but in it's absence apathy was preferable to pain. As he entered the room he saw Palpatine hand Mara something and whisper to her. She frowned and brought the item- a blindfold Luke realized- over to him. Tying it over his eyes she kissed his cheek gently and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry." she said before moving back to the sidelines to stand with her Master no doubt. Luke wanted to tell her she shouldn't be sorry but now he had a fight to deal with. Reaching out in the force he felt for the presence of the girl he was to execute. She wasn't hard to find. She was a ball of fear, but defiance lurked below the surface. He knew she had no hope of winning, but Luke admired her courage to the last. Sensing the blaster bolts aimed at him, he casually deflected them both with lightsaber and those which were better aimed with his hand and the Force. He rolled as she lobbed a thermal detonator at him. Giving a Force enhanced leap he landed behind her. He felt a flicker of fear as she realized she was beat. Igniting his lightsaber, Luke swung and felt her vanish in the Force, her life snuffed out. He could hear Mara wrenching from the side of the room and stepping over the body he pulled the blindfold off and made his way to her side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mara." he said, stroking her hair back as she heaved. Palpatine stood silently by, smiling evilly.

"Very good boy. You've taken your first steps to becoming a Sith." he said "Swayed by that which swayed your father years ago. It seems you truly are your Father's son." A part of Luke wanted to question what he meant by that, but he knew he needed to get Mara out of here and back where she could rest, not assaulted by the darkness which filled the air stemming both from her Master and Luke himself he realized sadly.

"Permission to take Mara home?" he asked, knowing deference was his best option right now.

"Permission granted. You have done well today, and Mara needs rest if your child is to be born healthy." Palpatine said. Luke glared, but guided Mara from the room and down the halls to their rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: And here we are- plans are finally made clear! This chapter is mostly planning and relationship building. The next couple chapters will be more action I promise! Updates might be a bit slower as I've become quite busy IRL. Sleep? What's that? I'm going to do my best though to keep doing updates every few days. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love the feedback. This is by far the longest fan fic I have ever done, and your comments help keep me motivated to keep writing and finish this. :) As you might guess from the convo in this chapter- I DO have a sequel planned. ;) Still several more chapters to go to bring this to a close first however! Keep reading and reviewing! :)_

Mara lay on the couch, her head resting in Luke's lap when they both felt a familiar presence enter the room. As she looked up at the massive Sith framing the door she grumbled "You really have to learn this knocking thing." Vader gave a coughing sound that was almost a laugh, but shrugged it off.

"Is it true?" he asked, reaching out in the Force searching for the small life within Mara. Feeling Vader searching her she sat up sharply and glared at him.

"Is it really so hard for you kriffing Sith to ask permission before invading my mind?" she snapped at him. She knew it was Palpatine she resented not Vader, but it rubbed her the wrong way anyways that he was so presumptuous.

"My apologies Jade." he said, and Mara laughed.

"Ya know I think that is the first time you've ever apologized to me Vader… even when you tried to kill me you never said sorry." she said, and Luke stared at her.

"He tried to kill you?" he asked alarmed. Mara shrugged and waved a hand dismissively.

"It was just before we met. We ended up with missions on the same planet.. he thought I was there for the Rebels too and worried I might kill you… so yeah, your father took a few swipes at me with his lightsaber." she explained. Turning to face Vader she told him "Yeah, it's true. You're going to be a Sith grandpa."

"May I?" Vader asked, and Mara nodded lowering her shields. A flood of emotion emanated from the Sith lord as he felt the tiny presence in the Force. He was going to be a grandpa! He had to get them away from here. He'd watched Mara's upbringing and would not wish that on anyone. His shields also lowered he realized Mara could pick up his thoughts as she nodded at him.

"I don't want this child born here… but I don't know what I can do. Even if I could escape physically… there is still the force bond to consider. I'm not strong enough to push him from my mind." Mara said softly.

"I will do what I can to protect you and your child." Vader told her solemnly.

"Father, Palpatine said something about me being swayed the same as you… what did he mean by that?" Luke asked. Vader sighed and took a seat on the chair opposite the couch. Sooner or later his son would have to know the truth.

"I had terrible nightmares of your mother's death when she was pregnant with you. Palpatine convinced me only the power of the Dark Side could save her. I don't know if it could or if it couldn't… in a moment of rage I killed her." Vader told him sadly.

"But then how did you not know I was born?" Luke asked, and Vader considered that.

"I suppose she must have died shortly after… Only Obi-Wan can answer that since he was with her when you were born." Vader said. Mara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can answer that? Aren't we talking about a dead Jedi here? Shouldn't that be past tense?" Mara asked.

"Not quite." a disembodied voice said from behind her. Vader was laughing.

"About time you decided to stop hiding yourself." he said amused. "Mara Jade meet Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

"You are introducing me to a dead person… someone you killed? Why the kriff would you show up to Vader and not us?" Mara asked, her head reeling with the fact she was talking to a dead man in her living room.

"I knew this day would arrive eventually… and I had to be sure Anakin would be willing to help you. It will take a co-ordinated effort." Obi-wan said. Mara frowned.

"I hate to be rude and all.. but we _do_ remember the Emperor can see all my thoughts and memories whenever he likes… maybe I shouldn't be here right now. I can't- I have to obey him now. I can't take the risk of disobeying him in any way." she said. Luke looked between his father and former Master.

"She has a point." he said. Vader nodded at him.

"She does son… go take her to rest in the sleeping chambers and then we shall continue this talk." he said. Luke nodded at his father and scooped Mara up in his arms, carrying her towards the bed in the adjoining room.

"I can still walk you know." she grumbled, but curled into him none the less. Kissing him softly as he lay her on the bed she warned him "Be careful. I couldn't stand it if _he_ found out something was up and I lost you because of it." she said. Making his way back to the living room he considered the group gathered- A Sith lord, a Jedi master and him… neither Jedi or Sith… for now. Luke knew after today he was skirting a line. Too much further and he would cross the point of no return. Settling back on the couch he sighed.

"Care to explain the holes in my father's story Ben?" Luke asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"I suppose it's time you learned this as well Anakin." he said, pointedly ignoring the Sith lord's glare at using his former name. "Padme did not die immediately. She was injured but very much alive when I took her with me. She died in child birth, though she had no obvious medical problems… it's believed she died of grief."

"Padme? Is that my mother's name? What was she like? Where was she from? Do I have any other family?" Luke asked, a million questions filing his head. There was some sort of silent exchange between Obi-Wan an Vader. Finally Vader spoke.

"Your mother was Padme Amidala of Naboo. I believe some of her family still remains on Naboo, as well as those who knew her and could tell you far more about her then I could." he said. There was another look between Vader and Obi-Wan that Luke couldn't quite decipher. Obi-Wan finally gave Vader a look of resignation.

"There is more to tell you, but now is not the time." Obi-Wan said.

"Why did you lie to me Ben? About my father?" Luke asked.

"Would you of believed me if I told you then?" Obi-Wan countered and Luke shrugged. Much as he hated to admit it, he was right. He'd barely believed in Jedi and the Force.. would he of accepted then Darth Vader was his father? Probably not.

"I guess not." Luke sighed "And I suppose that doesn't matter now. What matters is how we get Mara out of here. We could probably get off planet easy enough… but the Force bond she shares with the Emperor… I know she told me he used it to cause physical harm to her and told her he could do so no matter where she hid. With the child… we need a way to break that bond, or I fear he will hurt the child to hurt her." he said as he considered the options. "I could leave easy enough, but I won't go without her."

"There is a way… but it will mean she can not touch the Force at all." Vader told him. "Though the only source I know of on Coruscant is currently in possession of Ysanne Isard as part of her… facilities." Luke glanced at his father confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yalsamiri." Mara's voice came from the doorway. She was about to say something else but quickly ran to the fresher instead, and Luke ran after her. He held her hair back as she heaved, handing her a glass of water when she finished, and wiping her face with a cool cloth. This time she did not protest as Luke carried her to the bed. She felt miserable. After settling her on the bed, Luke ran to fetch her some crackers and a fresh glass of water before rejoining the meeting.

"How is she?" Vader asked.

"Sick, but she's resting now." Luke sighed. He desperately wanted to go back to Mara and be by her side and for this meeting to end. It was nice to see Ben again, but right now he found he couldn't care less. His focus was solely on Mara and wanting to comfort her. "What did she mean by yalsamiri?" he asked.

"They are an animal which creates bubbles in the Force. They are able to push the Force away from themselves and anything near them. Isard possesses several for the purpose of interrogating anyone Force sensitive." Vader explained.

"So we need to break into the interrogation facilities and steal some? Well I got into the Death Star detention centre and out… how hard can it be?" Luke asked.

"We need to find it first. Palpatine gifted her a new secret facility. I have not been able to learn the location yet… but our Master wishes you to destroy the Rebels when she is done with them does he not?" Vader asked and Luke followed his thought.

"She will take me there! And because it's secret.. there will be no guards. I can knock her out, free whoever she caught, grab the yalsamiri and Mara and make a run for it" he said and Vader nodded.

"We will take a small shuttle, then transfer to the Executor. My crew will not betray us." Vader said. "You will lay low until the child is born. I will take you to a place you will be safe then travel to draw our Master's fire away from you."

"We have a plan then." Luke said and Vader nodded, stepping from the room while Obi-Wan vanished back into the Force. Soon everything would change.

Isard paced restlessly waiting for the Rebel scum to arrive so she could test her new toys. She would make those scum beg for their deaths… deaths Skywalker was to deliver. It grated her she would not be given the pleasure of killing them herself, but Palpatine had been adamant his new apprentice must be the one to do it. At least she would get the joy of torturing them first. She'd received word that the men captured were members of the "Rogue squadron" including it's leader. Her intelligence had led her to discover these were the same men who had flown with Skywalker when he destroyed the Death Star. Oh yes, this would be poetic justice. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "So eager for blood are we my dear?" Palpatine said by way of greeting, stepping into the room behind her. She smiled. He of all people would understand.

"I have learned these are the very pilots who flew in Skywalker's squadron… it will be quite amusing to watch as he kills them." she said and he laughed as he stepped to stand beside her, stilling her pacing with a hand upon her waist.

"How fortunate for us. Their deaths will be the edge he needs. With Mara now, he dare not defy me." Palpatine gloated.

"What of Lord Vader?" she asked.

"What of him?" Palpatine questioned in response.

"He was planning treason before… is there not a risk he will try again with more conviction knowing Mara carries his grandchild?" Isard pressed and Palpatine considered it. It was possible.

"Perhaps, but it changes nothing. He can not overthrow me without an apprentice… and Skywalker and Jade will obey me over him. They both stand to lose too much by gambling." he assured her.

"I trust your judgement." Isard said. Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you still have doubts." he finished for her. She was unperturbed by his casual reading of her thoughts.

"I worry for your safety as always. I believe Mara would not take a risk in her present condition… perhaps even Skywalker can be controlled until the child is born… but Vader has long proved he is willing to gamble everything to destroy you… and that was when he had less at stake" she explained.

"It is a risk that must be taken my dear… and he does not know about our Idiot card. It might be as well if he does destroy this body and allow me to claim a younger clone body." Palpatine said. Isard gave a sigh.

"If that works… you said yourself it's never been tested. You killed the man who discovered it before he could test it." she said. Most would never dare speak so critically against the Emperor, but she knew her opinion was valued by him, even when she disagreed with him. Especially then.

"Have faith my dear Ysanne." he said stroking her cheek "I witnessed many times over how the Force can be used to bring the dead back to life… create life even. It can be done, and I will not leave you alone for long"

"Create life?" Isard asked.

"By manipulating midichlorians my former Master was able to cause creatures to birth in the absence of a father." he explained. Despite her doubts of the Force Isard was genuinely fascinated by this. Palpatine smiled and guided her towards the dining chamber of his rooms. "Come, we shall discuss this more over dinner." he told her. Acquiescing she let him lead her, listening with fascination as he spoke. Few understood her attraction to him. She was keenly aware most were repulsed by their relationship, but she didn't care. She could not think of a more charismatic and fascinating man… and he understood her. Her intellect and her darker urges… he prized those above her looks, something no man had before. The galaxy could think what they wanted, she would stand by him no matter what.

LaRone, Macross, Grave and Brightwater sat around the comm station. They had made their decision to help Mara if they could. They all felt they owed it to her… the problem came, who should they call? Mara herself? Vader? The Rebellion? Outside Han, Chewie, Leia and Lando they doubted many within the Alliance would be sympathetic to their cause. Scratch that. Calling Vader could prove absolute suicide. He'd seemed concerned about Mara before though… Han's explanation that Luke was his son made that make a lot more sense. If his son was in love with Mara, then some of that protectiveness would carry to her. Vader was possible. That left Mara. Should they just call her and ask if she needed or even wanted their help? If she was still being punished that could get her hurt worse… on the other hand they had seen her temper and independence. She might resent them charging in to save her without asking. "Well what do you guys think? Which one is less likely to kill us?" LaRone asked.

"Much as I never thought I'd say it- my money is on Vader." Brightwater said.

"It might be moot point." Macross said "We don't have a direct comm for Vader… he used Mara's comm to call us."

"Point." LaRone said "So do we call Mara then?"

"Yeah, lets see if we can do some good… and hope we don't make things worse for her." Grave said. Nodding LaRone punched on the comm. Mara's voice came on, though it sounded weak.

"Jade here." she said tiredly.

"It's LaRone… we wanted to ask you if we could be of assistance." he said. There was a pause.

"I'm not sure… I'm trying to stay out of everything. I- kriff" Mara swore and they heard her retching. After a minute she came back on the comm "Let me get Skywalker… he's the brains right now." she said.

"Are you alright?" LaRone asked. Mara sighed.

"Define alright? Will I live? Yes. However it's a complication I didn't expect." she said.

"What?" LaRone asked confused at the usual to the point agents muttering.

"I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"Kriff- please tell me it's Skywalker's and not Palpatine's or some old bureaucrats." LaRone said and Mara gave a genuine laugh.

"It's Skywalker's." she said. "Speaking of- Luke, comm for you." They heard her pass the comm off and Luke change rooms before speaking.

"Skywalker here." he said.

"Hey congrats Skywalker." LaRone said "We wanted to find out if we can do something to help Mara. Her getting into trouble was largely our fault and we'd like to make it up if we can." Luke considered it.

"You might be able to help… let me think it over and I'll comm you back in a bit." he told them.

"Affirmative. If we can be of service, let us know Skywalker." LaRone said before flipping off the comm. Luke sat down in the living room to plan


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Apologies to any Wedge fans. I'm so mean to him. Any guesses to Mara's premonition? ;) Please continue to read and review. I will be updating my other stories soon too, but I really want to finish this one so expect most of my updates will be to this til I finish it. :)_

Isard sat watching her prisoners, waiting to see who would be the first to break. She knew they were on their limits of dehydration thanks to her orders, and a certain amount of desperation and delirium was setting in. They tried to stay calm and quiet, but as she sat calmly with a pitcher of water at her side she knew sooner or later one of them would break. "All you have to do is give me some information and you can drink." she told them. Finally one- Wedge Antillies according to her files- broke and spat at her.

"We don't have anything for you, you-" Wedge's insult was cut off by a painful jolt as an interrogation droid drifted from the shadows and zapped him.

"Now, that's no way to speak to a lady." Isard admonished him. "I do however appreciate you volunteering to be my first subject." Wedge opened his mouth to curse at her some more only to receive more painful jolts. Isard smirked at him. "Such a troublesome tongue… perhaps I shall cut it off when we are done." she said, flipping the switch on a small remote in her hand. The droid surged forward and jabbed Wedge in the neck with a needle.

"The kriff you put in me?" Wedge asked.

"Combination drug, my own invention." Isard responded cooly. "It will enhance your pain mainly. There is also a drug to inhibit muscle function so you can't run. Finally it contains a truth serum. The combo makes it impossible to lie or escape." she said, clearly chuffed.

"Doesn't matter. I ain't got nothing." Wedge ground out.

"We'll see about that." she said calmly. "In the meantime I suggest you drink this. I won't offer it again." she told him handing him a glass of water. Much as Wedge didn't want to give her any satisfaction, he wasn't stupid either. He knew he was dangerously dehydrated and dying wouldn't get him anywhere. He had to stay alive and see this through. With a resigned grunt he took the glass and downed it rapidly. She took the empty glass from him and refilled it, but set it out of reach as she stepped into the cell and pushed him into a chair, binding his hands and legs to it. He tried to fight but found he was unable to lift his arms at all.

"I assume your drug is why I can't fight?" he asked. Isard nodded.

"It is." she said.

"Why not just use guards to man handle prisoners?" Wedge asked. "If rumours are to be believed, you could have the Royal Guard here under your command." Isard laughed. It was a harsh, unpleasant sound.

"You refer to my relationship? Look around you. These facilities were a gift. Far more elegant than standard Imperial interrogation… one need not be brutish to get results." she explained. Tilting her head at Wedge she added "Few prisoners try interrogate me. I must say I find your attempts quite amusing."

"So you're saying the rumours are true then?" Wedge asked. Isard shrugged as she finished tightening the last of the restraints.

"They are." she said plainly.

"How could you… I mean how old is he anyways?" Wedge asked revolted.

"In his nineties I believe. I've never asked. It never mattered to me. I didn't fall in love with his dimples. I fell for the fascinating man behind the robes. The man who understands me." Isard responded. Wedge blinked at that. She was in love with Palpatine.

"You actually love him?" he asked surprised. Isard gave a shrug.

"I do." she said. "Now, to get on with things." she said as she stepped back. Collecting the remote she pressed a button and the droid hovered towards him. "Before we start I shall explain how this works. Each time you resist… this droid will see you in pain until you relent. Should you cooperate however…" Isard motioned to the glass of water "I shall reward you for that."

"What does it matter? Just prolonging the inevitable. Not like we're going to leave here alive right?" Wedge grunted.

"No, but it is my orders to keep you alive for now… it's up to you if it is in comfort or pain." she told him. Moving the droid forward to send bursts of electricity into Wedge's hands she asked her first question "Where is the Rebel fleet going?" she asked.

"I don't know. I skipped the meeting so I wouldn't know." Wedge stated firmly. Glancing at a readout she nodded.

"Consciously it would seem you are telling the truth about that as far as you know. We will worry about subconscious memory after. For now…" she titled some water into his mouth. Wedge used the mouthful to spit in her face.

"Kriff you." he spat. Wiping her face she sighed and set the water down.

"Fine, have it your way." she said as she motioned the droid to proceed with it's attack. Wedge's screams echoed through the facilities as jolt after painful jolt shot into the sensitive skin of his palms and fingers. After a few minutes she flicked the remote and the droid backed off. Wedge was breathing hard, blood dripping from his mouth where he had bit his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from screaming. "Now, where were we?" she asked rhetorically as she stepped to once again stand beside him.

"Me telling you how kriffing disgusting you are." Wedge supplied, and Isard barked a laugh.

"You certainly are defiant. I shall quite enjoy breaking you." she said. "Now back to business- how did the Rebel fleet know to jump?" she asked. Wedge swore under his breath. He hadn't thought about this part. Still he didn't have a name so what harm could it be?

"You sent an incompetent fleet after us, what can I say?" Wedge said. Isard smacked him hard across the face.

"You are not telling the truth Rebel scum." she snapped. "Now do you wish to tell me, or do you need a reminder of the consequences for being defiant?" Wedge sat silently and glared at her. Isard shrugged "Very well, it that's what you wish." This time the droid flew towards his face, zapping his eyelids painfully. He ground his teeth together to try stay silent, but in the end he caved and screamed. Isard watched him with an amused expression. Oh yes, her and Palpatine deserved each other alright, both as twisted as the other. Finally the droid stopped it's assault. Tears streamed down from Wedge's burned eyes. "Are you ready to work with me now?" Isard asked.

"We got a transmission. Don't know who from. Are you happy now?" Wedge spat at her.

"Why believe an anonymous tip?" she asked him.

"We'd encountered an Imperial captain who was suspect of us just before. It made sense, so we listened." Wedge sighed. He wanted to fight but he was getting too tired to do so. Each round with the droid wore him out more and more. The truth serum was also impacting him now, making it harder and harder to do anything but answer the cursed woman.

"One final question then, before I have your friends verify your story" Isard said "Why did you launch at all if you were supposed to be jumping?"

"We expected we'd be shooting TIEs off the main fleet to buy them time." Wedge answered, sticking to the story he'd told himself a million times. He gave a yelp as Isard grabbed one of his fingers and broke it.

"That might be what you told others, but I know better. You hoped to get caught didn't you?" she asked.

"No, why would we want that?" Wedge countered. He cried out as she broke another finger.

"My sources say you were Skywalker's wing man when he attacked the Death Star. Hoping to reconcile with him perhaps?" Isard suggested. Wedge stayed silent and she knew she was right. She broke another of his fingers regardless and smiled at his pained yelp.

"It doesn't matter my reasons." Wedge bit out, feeling woozy from the pain.

"I suppose not." Isard said with a shrug. "It makes little difference in the end. I just find it interesting. It will make your demise more amusing if you came here with some nobel goal of saving Skywalker, when he kills you is all." she explained. Wedge shuddered a little inspite of himself. Luke executing prisioners? He knew he'd been with the Empire a while, but Wedge had never thought it possible for him to become a cold blooded killer. Watching Wedge's face Isard smiled. She didn't need the Force to read his thoughts. "It's a shame you missed the news report since you've been in a cell the past few days. He gave quite the display executing that teenage brat who tried to poison the Emperor." she said. Wedge's heart fell. Luke? Killing a teen? Oh kriff was it too late already? What had changed? Isard stepped from his cell leaving Wedge lost in his thoughts as she moved to interrogate the other two Rogues.

Everyone on Home One was horrified as they watched the news report. Even Leia who already mostly knew the truth of it flinched. The news holo formally introduced Luke as the Son of Vader and showed him flipping over a young girl and cutting her down with his lightsaber. What had happened? This wasn't the Luke she knew and loved. Turning away from the report Leia made her way towards the Falcon, biting back tears. She almost made it when Mon stopped her. "Did you know this Leia? Is this what you have been hiding?" she asked. Leia sighed.

"I knew Vader was his father… since the trip to the second Death Star. The Imperial agent we worked with let it slip but swore us to secrecy until the Empire announced it officially. She feared she would get in trouble. As she had put her neck on the line to help us- especially in letting us go- I respected her wishes." Leia explained.

"An enemy is an enemy Leia." Mon told her.

"Except that isn't true. I think we have more allies in the Empire then we realize. People who may not agree with the Rebellion, but don't agree with the Empire either." Leia said and Mon sighed.

"Do you truly believe Skywalker would kill like that unless he had fully committed himself to the Empire? I see now what you meant about Skywalker's Imperial ties. We must consider him now an enemy, as well as the agent who you worked with any anyone else in contact with him. A man who would kill a child in cold blood has no place in the Rebellion." she said firmly. Leia shook her head.

"Something changed. I know it. I don't think he believes what he's doing. I think the Emperor found something to hold over him to force him to obey." she said.

"Be that as it may, he is still a danger to us." Mon said. Leia took a gamble in her fed up state.

"What about Vader?"

"What about him?" Mon asked.

"I have strong evidence to suggest it was him who gave us the warning to help us escape. Why would he do that? The Emperor's most loyal servant helping the Rebellion. Luke is his son- maybe he doesn't like seeing Luke turned into a cold blooded killer either." Leia suggested.

"I can't believe you of all people would suggest that monster has a heart Leia. Did you not tell me he tortured you then restrained you and forced you to watch as Alderaan was destroyed?" Mon pressed. Leia shrugged.

"It's true. I can't explain it… but I just… I can feel something has changed. I just… know somehow." Leia said.

"You are not a Jedi." Mon told her.

"No… but I think the Force may speak to me still." Leia explained. Mon looked at her dubiously, but shrugged.

"I suppose with the Jedi order gone it's possible you are Force sensitive. You were after all born after the destruction of the Order so there was no one to identify you." she said. "Do you truly believe it is the Force and not your emotions which speak to you?" Leia nodded.

"I do." she said. "I can not think of any other reason I would believe Vader has good in him still.. or is shifting away from the Sith… or something. I'm not sure. I felt something change just before the report. I don't really know how to interpret anything… I just know certain things." Leia explained as best she could, glad to finally clear the air between herself and the older woman. Things had been tense lately with all Leia's secret keeping and she was relieved to have it in the open. "I think I first felt it on Bespin… I knew something was wrong before we found 3P0 in pieces… before Vader caught us."

"I trust in the Force. If it does indeed speak to you I will trust your judgement Leia. Just… be careful." Mon said. Leia nodded.

"I will… but for now… I need some time alone if that is ok?" she said. Mon smiled slightly.

"Don't you mean with your smuggler?" she teased lightly and Leia smiled.

"Yes I'll be with Han on the Falcon if you need me." she confirmed.

"Try to get _some_ sleep tonight Leia." the older woman told her with a knowing wink. "I need you awake to discuss what our next move should be in the morning." Leia flushed and quickly disappeared up the ramp into the Falcon, muttering as she did so.

"I will Mon." she said before she vanished completely into the Falcon.

Mara paced restlessly across their rooms. While grateful she would not be sent on any missions which would endanger her child, she was not used to sitting idly and was bored out of her mind. Against Luke's wishes she sought out the Emperor and begged him to give her something to do. Anything but sit in her rooms bored with nothing to do but watch holovids. "I know I can not undertake my usual missions, but there must be some way I can serve you my Master?" she pressed, bowed before the Emperor in the Throne room. Palpatine motioned for her to rise and approach as he considered it.

"I suppose you could resume your role as a Court dancer and spy." he said at length. "At least until you progress more… then I would require you to rest more.. perhaps assist Ysanne in sorting data." Mara frowned at the idea of working with Isard, but didn't say anything.

"I would like that, my Master." she said. "I would just be dancing for the Court however, not privately, correct? I fear Skywalker would strongly object to that at this point." Palpatine nodded at her.

"I would not take that risk. You will dance just for the Court." he said. "There is to be a formal dinner tonight if you wish to attend. I will leave it to your discretion which and how many events you dance for." he told her. Mara knew his concern was for her child and not for her, but she didn't care. It gave her something to do, and for as long as she carried the child he was less inclined to punish her.

"Thank you Master, I believe I shall attend." she said bowing. Walking from the room she crashed into Luke on his way into the Throne room to make his report.

"Mara what are you doing here? You should be home resting." he said. Mara scowled.

"I'm not some glass being." she snapped.

"No, but it's still early. I worry for yours and the child's safety." he said and Mara sighed.

"I just came here to ask to do something simple and safe. I'm to dance for the Court- as a whole, not privately." she said. "You don't have to like it, but please respect I need to do something or will go insane." she said.

"Why dance though? Couldn't you sort files or something?" Luke asked.

"I will later on, but for now… I love to dance Luke. Let me have this one thing I enjoy without giving me grief please." Mara said and Luke sighed.

"I don't like it… but I guess it's your choice not mine. Just… be careful ok?" he said kissing her lightly "I need to go report now. I'll see you later… tonight I guess if you are going to be dancing. I don't suppose he told you the dinner is to celebrate my being announced as the Son of Vader." Luke sighed.

"No he didn't…. they announced it though I assume?" Mara asked, knowing exactly what they would of aired.

"Yeah. Every time I turn on the holo I see myself cutting down that girl." Luke said sadly. "I heard the Rebels arrived today, so I assume I am being called now to be briefed on that. I expect by tomorrow I'll be told to kill them as well." Mara slipped her arms around him resting her head against his chest.

"It gets easier Luke, I promise. In time it will get better." she said.

"How long have you-" Luke started and Mara put a finger over his lips.

"Too long… about a decade now. I was a child still when I made my first kills." she said "I was pronounced officially Emperor's Hand when I was fourteen approximately… three years before Yavin. I'd learned to kill before that. I was started by executing prisoners… then kills got more challenging… less supervised."

"How do you do it Mara?" Luke asked, the horrible images from the holo still flashing in his mind.

"I don't see them as human. I see them as a target, an animal to be hunted, an objective… anything but a sentient being." she answered "But you need to get on with your meeting and I need to change for tonight. We'll discuss this more later." Mara said. As she made her ways down the halls she sent Luke a silent _"I love you. Be strong"_ through their bond. As she dressed a flicker of premonition crossed her mind and she slipped her lightsaber and hold out blaster into carefully concealed holsters under the flowing skirts of her emerald green dance costume. Something was going to happen soon and she would be ready for it


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Romance, Isard baiting and the introduction of a new player. What impact will this have? Wait and see! :D Suffice to say the next chapter is going to be mainly action… but there's going to be some fluff still. I hope to get it up fairly quick as I know I left a real cliff hanger with the end of this one. Cookies if you know what facilities are being discussed. Please read and review. :D_

Leia lay curled in the crook of Han's arm sleeping. Han watched her as she slept, listening to her mumbling in her sleep. He wasn't sure if he believed in all this mystic Jedi mumbo jumbo, but there was some things he couldn't explain. He was sure her sleep whispered words were not just a nightmare… but he wasn't sure what to make of her words either. Touching her cheek gently he whispered to her "Hey Princess, time to wake up." but she didn't rouse. Instead she continued talking in her sleep.

"No! Luke! He's gone… he vanished. I can't feel him. Vader! Why is he here? No! No! NO!" she screamed, the sounds of her own shouts finally waking her. Han quickly drew her into a tight embrace, not needing any Force to know she was hurting and upset.

"What did you see sweetheart?" he asked. Leia looked up at him blinking rapidly to fight back the tears she felt sure would fall.

"I saw… it was like Luke vanished in the Force… I don't know if he died or it was a shield or what… and Vader… was here… standing in front of the Rebellion with the 501st… and a Star Destroyer. We were all trapped." she said, pressed into his chest as he tightened his hold on her.

"Do you think it was a vision of the future?" Han asked.

"I do… since when do you believe this?" Leia asked, pulling back slightly to look Han in the eye.

"Since Bespin… even more so since we met with LaRone and them… you have these hunches or thoughts.. and they keep proving right. I'm not going to pretend I know how this Force or Jedi stuff works.. I just know what I see with my own eyes- and it works sweetheart." Han told her.

"I'm glad Han… glad you believe. I just… don't know what to do." Leia sighed. "It's not like these come with a set date or place."

"We'll figure it out sweetheart." Han told her, stroking her hair gently. As he sat holding her a thought crossed his mind… and not a thought Han Solo ever thought he would have. He realized as he held her, sitting on their shared bunk, he wanted her to be with him always. "Leia?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked, searching him with her deep brown eyes. Something had changed… she could feel Han's nerves… but also a glowing warmth that seemed to surround them. Sliding from her embrace she felt a pang of loss, then was startled as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Leia… I don't have a ring, and I promise to fix that soon… and I know this is kinda spur of the moment, and I promise you it's not because of your vision that Vader is going to find us… I just realized… I want to spend my life with you… no one else. Will you marry me Leia Organa?" he asked. Leia pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

"Of course I will you silly nerf! Did you really think I would say no?" she asked. Han shrugged.

"You are a Princess… and I'm just a lowly scoundrel. You could do better then me- not that I want you to!" Han said and Leia laughed

"Han, I could not ask for a better man then you." she told him as she kissed him again.

"Do you want to tell the Alliance we're engaged or should we wait sweetheart?" Han asked. Leia smirked.

"I think we should celebrate on our own first before we invite everyone else to the party." she said huskily. Han caught the direction of her thoughts and laughed.

"I like the way you think my Princess." he said as he sat down on the bunk and pulled her down so she straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her hard and passionately. As he did he felt he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. He had just proposed to the woman of his dreams and she said yes. She was his… and he was hers. For as long as they lived.

Wes faired the worst of the Rogues. His one eye was swollen shut, his nose broken and several teeth knocked out… he was pretty sure he had some cracked ribs too. He'd pushed baiting Isard too far and she had lost her temper with him, beating him with a spiked metal pole they were all sure they didn't want to know it's intended purpose as well as her fists and feet. He was bleeding badly from where the spiked pole had really connected with him in several places, but there was little he could do. Isard had left him on the hard metal floor where she had thrown him when she remembered she was not allowed to kill the Rebel scum. The drugs she had injected still held him immobilized, even is he had been able to move through the pain to reach the bunk. It was from his position on the floor he heard the hiss of the cell door opening and saw a pair of booted feet. Kicking him she rolled him onto his back none to gently. Grabbing his shoulder, Isard pulled Wes roughly upright to lean against the edge of the cot. He started to raise an eyebrow to make a smart ass remark when she pulled his shirt off, but he thought the better of it when she began poking around his injuries, applying bacta to the worst of the gashes. As she stepped back to check her work Wes caved to the urge to goad the woman just a little more. "Couldn't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight, could you?" he asked smirking as best he could under the swelling of his face. She kicked him hard in the gut.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just need to be sure you won't bleed out before Skywalker comes to kill you." she said harshly.

"Ooo must of struck a nerve." Wes said. As he did her hard boot found his abdomen again and Isard made a face.

"The only nerve struck will be yours." she growled producing a small needle filled with a greenish fluid.

"What is that?" Wes asked, suddenly leery.

"Nurotoxin made from the mucosal membranes from various venomous creatures. A small dose causes excruciating nerve pain. Care to try it?" she asked.

"Uh, pass thanks." Wes said nervously. Physical beatings… being a pilot he was used to getting pretty banged up when crash webbing had failed. Chemically induced pain however was something he had felt far too much of over the past couple days and he was not keen to repeat the experience.

"Too bad." she said, darting him with it before he could react. Stepping away from him she watched as he collapsed to the floor again, limbs and face contorted by the pain of the toxin working through his system. She gave a laugh as she observed him twitching in agony.

"You are disgusting Isard." Wedge said from his cell, watching appalled as his wing mate began to froth at the mouth as his muscles contracted over and over again.

"Kriff you you worthless Rebel scum. I can't wait til tonights dinner is over and Skywalker comes and kills you. You scum can't die soon enough." she bit out at him, striding from the cell and storming out of her interrogation facilities, marching back towards Imperial Palace where she could clean up before tonight's ball.

"And I can't wait til Luke hands your ass to you on a platter." Wedge muttered under his breath at her retreating form.

As she made her way from her rooms towards the Throne room to wait for tonight, Mara passed Isard in the halls and realized the woman was splattered with blood, now drying a dark brown against her red uniform. Raising an eyebrow at the other woman and unable to pass up a jibe she asked "You do recall your orders were to keep them alive and conscious don't you Madam Director?" Isard rose to the bait.

"They are alive and awake, treated enough they will last the night. I see the little whore is back to doing what she does best." she snapped. Mara bristled.

"Let Palpatine catch you calling me that. I dare you." she challenged.

"He won't care. He doesn't care nearly as much as you seem to think. His only concern with you now is producing an heir. Force strong little brat is all he cares about when it comes to you." Isard spat back.

"And yet that means you can't touch me without angering him… so I can do whatever I want… you can't touch me anymore Ysanne. I'm still better then you." Mara told her.

"Your ability to touch the Force is the only thing which separates you from a common concubine Jade." Isard growled. Mara shrugged.

"One could say the same of your torture skills… and unlike you I'm not the one sleeping with our Master. You are the whore Ysanne. You killed your father and slept your way to the top. I was hand picked. You can spin it anyway you like. I'm still better then you. I always have been and always will be." Mara said haughtily. Isard baiting was so much more fun now knowing the woman was forbidden to lay so much as a finger on her. Mara could see the murderous rage behind Isard's mismatched eyes, but she knew she was safe.

"I can't be bothered to deal with spoiled brats right now." Isard muttered as she stalked off before she caved to the urge to seriously hurt Mara. Much as Isard valued her relationship with Palpatine and it gave her sway few others had, she knew without a doubt that anything which risked the child… which this early on could be almost anything, Palpatine would have her hide for. She would bide her time though. As soon as the child was born, Mara's worth would go down considerably and she would seek permission to dispose of the girl then. The girl could say what she wanted of her relationship with Palpatine. Isard knew it went beyond just sex. He trusted her, confided in her, and even accepted her criticism… something which was fatal to most. Mara called a final jibe over her shoulder as the too made to leave.

"Careful not to look in the mirror then Ysanne… if you even own one." she said, smirking at the older woman's quivering rage. Perhaps it was not wise to aggravate her so much, but it certainly was fun. Mara had spent her entire life in Imperial Court and knew exactly how to play all the games, and she always played to win. For now the other woman conceded defeat. Mara had clearly won this round, her child's protection winning out over Isard's relationship. It would not last, but for now Mara could bait all she wanted without consequence… and should the woman decide to take the risk, Mara was armed anyways and a far more skilled combatant. Her force sense flickered as she caught a familiar presence in the shadows.

"You really shouldn't torment her like that." Luke admonished stepping from the shadows.

"I see the noghri have been training you." Mara said smirking. "Anyways, call it the bit of vengeance I can give on behalf of whatever poor souls she has down in her facilities. Given how much blood she had on her I'd say at least one of them severely pissed her off."

"Wait _down_ in her facilities? How to you know it's down?" Luke asked.

"I've been there… when I was being punished. I was her first test subject. Why?" Mara countered. Luke paused and tried to figure out what to do. Mara could guide them there… but it was a huge risk to her. On the other hand, it made it faster to get her out once they had the yalsamiri. He'd wait til the last second to tell her though.

"Ask me later tonight. I need to find my Father now." he responded, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her.

"I hate you being all secretive." Mara grumbled.

"Now you know how I felt." Luke laughed. Mara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine fine, go. Do what you need to. Your father is in his chambers meditating before tonight. You can go talk to him there." Mara sighed. Mentally she sent Luke a more serious message _"Use his chambers to discuss any plans. They are free of all bugs and secret chambers for spying"_ she told him through the Force, just as quickly breaking the connection before it could raise any suspicion from Palpatine who was only a room away. Luke nodded an affirmative.

"I look forward to seeing you dance tonight my dear." he said kissing her one last time before making his way towards Vader's rooms to update him on the plans. That settled Mara stepped into the massive Throne room and bowed.

"Rise my child." Palpatine told her, and Mara stood and walked towards the Throne. She was startled for a moment to find herself suddenly pulled into his lap, but then realized someone had entered the room. Keeping up pretences then. Leaning back into him slightly she nuzzled his neck and whispered in his Master's ear.

"Who is he?" she asked.

_"Admiral Thrawn, he is to be promoted to Grand Admiral tonight. He is one of my greatest tacticians… let us see if he notices.."_ Palpatine told her mentally. Mara was intrigued. Aliens were seldom tolerated, led alone promoted to such ranks. He must be very good at what he does. Nodding to the Chiss waiting at the entrance to the room, Palpatine addressed him. "Admiral Thrawn, I had not expected to see you until tonight."

"My apologizes Your Highness." he said smoothly.

"As you can see I am somewhat busy so state your point." Palpatine told him in a tone which would unnerve most, but Thrawn merely smirked.

"Ah so you wish to test me first. Fair enough. I know the girl isn't some simple concubine, and you don't take any in the Throne room anyways. You are far to proper for that. She is some form of agent is she not? Perhaps the agent who brought you Skywalker even, since I doubt there are too many lightsaber wielding, red haired, young female agents around." Thrawn said in a bored tone. "Do I pass?" he asked with a note of amusement at Mara's startled expression.

"As always my friend." Palpatine said. "Meet my Hand, Mara Jade" he said by way of introduction.

"How did you know all that?" Mara blurted out, shifting to face Thrawn fully.

"Quite simple really. I was in the room with Lord Vader when you brought the boy in on Poln Major. I was there to complete our deal. The use of his ships for my information and insight into the Rebellion problem." he explained "You really ought to be more observant." he said admonishing her.

"Kinda difficult while restraining a prisoner." Mara grumbled, but she knew he was right. She also knew Thrawn's presence here could complicate matters. It was clear he was highly intelligent, far more so then even Isard, who herself had proven too alert to Mara's actions and plans at times. Thrawn simply nodded and addressed Palpatine.

"I wish to discuss with you my concerns for the new facilities… I would prefer if this could be a private conversation given the sensitive nature of the data." Thrawn said. Palpatine nodded and released his loose hold on Mara.

"I will see you in the main hall soon my dear. You can warm up there." Palpatine told her by way of dismissal. Mara gave him a questioning look, but obeyed, wondering what kind of facilities Thrawn was referring to that he would hesitate to share it with anyone outside the Emperor. It could not be a military facility. Mara knew of all those, even the more secret ones. What was her Master up to she wondered as she stepped into the formal dining hall, throwing a last glance back to the curious pair in the Throne room behind her.

Luke stepped into his father's chambers. He'd never really been in them before. Glancing around he took in the very spartan decor. Everything was white and minimalist virtually, except a large black pod in the centre of the room. He had no doubt that was the meditation chamber. Considering it he supposed Vader could afford to be minimalist, as he didn't exactly eat or drink. All that was handled via interveinous feeding tubes contained within the suit he wore. Idly he found himself wondering how the with lord actually slept. Luke knew without the suit his father could not survive… and yet surely sleeping in that suit like a normal person would be impossible. As he studied the room he got his answer. Off to one side was a compact pod which no doubt contained pressurized air and climate stability similar to the meditation pod which allowed Vader to remove the helmet. Hesitating slightly he approached the meditation pod. "Father?" he called. As he did the pod separated and robotic arms replaced the helmet with a slight hiss as it sealed.

"Yes my son?" Vader asked, stepping free of the meditation pod and motioning Luke to take a seat on one of the two chairs in the room and sitting down opposite him.

"It's about our plan… Mara knows the location of the facilities." Luke told him. Vader considered that.

"You will not be able to take her with you as you are taken down by Director Isard to finish off the prisoners." he said.

"That's why I need you… you can have Mara show you the location and keep her with you. Get there ahead of me and we can ambush her." Luke said.

"There is a problem with that son… our Master too wishes to witness you kill the prisoners."

"Kriff! Luke swore. "I'm not going to be able to save them am I? I'm going to have to kill them and go back for the yalsamiri." he said sighing. Vader considered the possibilities.

"There is a small chance… Isard keeps some very powerful neurotoxins. The Force will burn them off quickly, but if we could hit our Master with a dart of one of those toxins… it might buy us a minute or two head start to run." Vader said "It might be as well Mara is with us then."

"Or we could have her wait at the spaceport." Luke suggested, not liking how dangerous this was sounding.

"No, it would be best to have her with us.. she stands the best chance of being able to dart him. He will be suspect of us, but he is currently convinced of Mara's utter loyalty. She will be able to get closer then we can." Vader explained.

"I don't like it… she could get hurt. The baby-"

"It's a risk. I don't wish to risk my grandchild either, but I can see no way around it."

"It's a long run to the space port." Luke said, then a flash of intuition hit. "What if we had a ship to pick us up closer?"

"Explain." Vader said.

"LaRone contacted me asking if he could help. If they are in orbit til just before we need them… we might be able to use their ship and have it ready to take off on a moment's notice… which can meet with the Executor… and Brightwater can take us to the ship on his speeder bike" Luke explained. "Lot faster then running."

"Yes, comm them and let them know the plan. I think they might just be the key to this." Vader said.

"LaRone? It's Skywalker." Luke said keying in the comm frequency.

"Skywalker, what's up?" LaRone answered.

"We need you on Coruscant, and have Brightwater on standby to pick us up when we know the exact location. If you have a second speeder one of you can pilot, even better. We are going to need to bust three of us out quickly as well as injured prisoners potentially." Luke told him.

"Copy that Skywalker, we're on our way." LaRone said as he flipped off the comm.

"Ready for this father?" Luke said grinning. He was nervous but the idea of rebelling finally and getting them free was exciting.

"Reckless as I always was my son." Vader laughed, ruffling Luke's hair. Together they made their way to the massive ballroom and dining hall as guests started to filter in. Tonight everything changed.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Whee another update! Thanks to all the reviewers. I am working as fast as I am able to finish this story up. Next chapter will be the big show down. Who will win? Will everyone survive? We'll see. For now- enjoy the party! This chapter is mostly party- both Rebel and Imperial ;) Writing half vocal half force conversations was making my head spin as well as Luke's… admitted I am writing in the middle of the night, which explains a lot lol. _

The Grand Hall filled with guests and soft music was piped in from hidden speakers, creating a surprisingly relaxing atmosphere in light of the emotional tension in the air. As Luke reached out in the Force he could feel a mix of anxiety, annoyance and alertness from Mara, confidence and a twisted pleasure rolling off Palpatine, outright rage and hatred from Isard- mostly aimed at Mara he noted. He could see from his spot across the room from her, Mara was still playing bait the Isard, and he could feel Palpatine's amusement at watching the women play against each other. The pair were circling like a couple of nexu and Luke wondered if he wasn't going to be breaking up a fight by nights end. Certainly they had always antagonized each other, but there seemed to be a new level of hatred between them he considered, then tried to bring his focus back to what the Moff was saying to him. Kriff these dignitaries were boring. Maybe he should just join Mara in Isard baiting. At least she looked like she was having fun. Or he could just strangle the man with the Force. He was the Son of Vader after all, wasn't he? Even as Luke thought it he was alarmed for even letting himself consider it. He defiantly needed to get out of here soon, or he would fall. Catching Mara's glance at his sudden spike in anxiety, he waved his hand at her from across the room trying to pacify her. She gave him a skeptical glare but let it go as the music shifted and she stepped onto the stage. Luke watched entranced with everyone else as she spun and leap graceful, her body swaying sensually to the music. Her eyes were shut and Luke realized she was using the Force to feel the beat of the music and match her body to it. There was certainly a novel application of Force talent Luke had never considered. Several other dancers had joined the stage, but everyone's eyes were on Mara. When the music died down she bowed deeply and stepped back to Palpatine's side to play her role as Imperial dancer and concubine. There were those of course who knew it was all an act… himself, Vader, Isard, Pestage… but most didn't question it at all. After exchanging a few words with Palpatine, Mara floated from guest to guest, accepting praise on her dance before finally making her way over to him. Never breaking character she bowed before him.

"Hello. I understand you are the famous Skywalker… the Son of Vader… it's an honour to make your acquaintance." she said smoothly out loud. Through the Force she asked him _"So enjoying your first Imperial party?"_ amusement obvious.

"A pleasure to meet you. I greatly enjoyed your dance. Perhaps you might dance privately for me some time." Luke answered formally, though a slight amused twinkle lit his eye as he responded to her unspoken question mentally_ "If I have to listen to one more Moff try convince me of his tactical genius and why I should choose him to serve under me when I get my ship I really will strangle someone."_

_ "Your own ship?" _Mara asked mentally. Keeping up pretences she said out loud "It would be an honour sir." Tired of trying to hold two conversations at once, Luke grabbed a pair of champagne glasses from a tray and guided her to a nearby bench.

"Sit and drink with me?" he asked and she nodded taking one of the glasses from him._ "I haven't been told anything, but apparently the rumour mill is the Emperor will be presenting me with my own Star Destroyer soon and everyone who is anyone wants on my crew list… since I guess I have the prestige of Vader, without the reputation for homicidal tendencies… yet."_ Luke told her ruefully.

_"Yet? I hope you don't develop any. We are just getting your father over those."_ Mara responded, stern and teasing all at once.

_"I'm serious Mara… I… I thought for a moment about killing the Moff… just for being annoying. I felt the urge to reach out in the Force and choke him." _Luke admitted shamefully.

_ "Well, in my experience Moffs have that effect so don't feel too bad."_ Mara tried to assure him. As she did she noticed Palpatine and the soon to be Grand Admiral Thrawn talking and glancing her way._ "Kriff… I better see what's up. I don't like that look."_

_ "Who is he Mara?"_ Luke asked.

_"Admiral Thrawn… he's to be announced as Grand Admiral tonight. Keep an eye on him. He's the Emperor's favourite tactician… which speaks volumes since he is an alien… and the Empire isn't precisely alien friendly. An alien who has made it this far is very very good at what he does."_ Mara told him before breaking the connection and walking back to her Master's side, leaving Luke once again with his thoughts.

Mara felt a flicker of hesitation as she approached her Master, realizing both Admiral Thrawn and Intelligence Director Isard stood by him. Still she knew Isard would not dare harm her with her Master so close by, so she swallowed hard and closed the distance. She was vaguely amused to feel Isard's flicker of annoyance and possessive jealousy as Palpatine wrapped an arm around Mara's waist, pulling her close to his side, as might be expected of an Imperial concubine. Though she was less then thrilled with her Master's hand sitting low on her back- far lower then would be proper with any woman but a concubine Mara noted- it pleased her to vex Isard so. Taking the game a bit further she leaned into Palpatine's touch. Palpatine glanced at her questioningly for a moment, but catching Mara's smirk and Isard's glare he became amused. The two certainly had it in for each other tonight. He'd heard of course about their little run in earlier. He wondered idly who would win should a full fight break out between the pair. It could be quite amusing to watch. He knew both were in the habit of carrying weaponry of sorts. Mara favoured compact blasters and her lightsaber while Isard preferred small toxic darts which would be used to immobilize an opponent and cause them pain. Right now he would not allow it… not while Mara carried his heir… but after… yes it would be quite amusing to let their growing hatred take it's natural course to conclusion. Thrawn's voice broke his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

"You dance wonderfully. I am a great collector of art… it's a shame one can not collect such grace and beauty." Thrawn said to Mara who bowed her head.

"Thank you." she said softly. Isard gave her a disgusted look.

"I see you are right she does indeed possess a great many skills." Thrawn said to Palpatine. "It's a shame she can not fully utilize them for the time being. Still I can see when she is she will be a great asset… and I thank you for your willingness to allow me to borrow her." Mara bristled at the comment. What was she? All these kriffing men acted as though she were a piece of meat to be passed around. Even Isard gave her a slight understanding look. She knew how little respect women received as much as any woman in the Empire.

"Master? I was not informed of this." Mara said.

"You are being informed now." Palpatine told her, his tone warning her against any protest. Isard shot Mara a smug look- Isard 1, Mara 1. She'd proven her point. Palpatine cared about Mara only as far as she was useful to him.

"Yes my Master." Mara said bowing her head subserviently.

"As for you Ysanne… I wish you to accompany our new Grand Admiral to Byss to inspect his work and proceed with what we discussed the other day." Palpatine said and Isard jolted. She was being sent away too? This time Mara smirked. Mara 2, Isard 1. Wait.. their discussion… cloning facilities? Had he had a premonition? Was Vader soon to betray him and succeed? Palpatine gave a slight nod to her, indicating he had picked up her thoughts and she was correct.

"Of course my liege." she said calmly. "How soon do you wish me to leave?" she asked.

"Tonight." Palpatine said.

"After Skywalker has killed the Rebels?" she asked.

"No, before. I will see to it the Rebel scum are taken care of. I wish you to leave just after Thrawn is presented." he told her and Isard jolted.

"So soon?" she asked. Palpatine nodded and stroked her cheek.

"I apologize for the lack of notice my dear. It has become rather an urgent matter." he said. Mara observed the exchange and was puzzled by it. She made a mental note to study Byss after and see what was going on that would so motivate Palpatine to send two of his best minds there suddenly.

"I understand my liege." Isard said, bowing. Her expression and emotional state were one of worry Mara noted. Curiouser and curiouser. As Isard stepped past her, Mara utilized her pickpocket skills to swipe one of the neurotoxin vials from her uniform. For the life of her she couldn't explain why she had… just a flicker from the Force telling her she should. Besides… she enjoyed the challenge and the honing of her skills. Quickly slipping the vial into a hidden pocket in her skirt while Palpatine was distracted speaking to Thrawn, she schooled her face into one of perfect calm. Palpatine still glanced over at her curiously, but shrugged it off assuming whatever had just gone on was more mere baiting between the women. He was unsure exactly what Mara had done to Isard, but he hadn't missed Mara's sudden focus then calm. She'd done something. He'd no doubt hear of it later… whatever childish prank it was.

The Whyrens Reserve flowed generously around the Home One as everyone took time out to celebrate Han and Leia's engagement. Mon Mothma wasn't fully supportive of Leia's involvement with Han, but seemed pleased he had finally proposed. Lando slapped Han hard on the back. "Congrats buddy!" he said. "Who thought we'd ever see the day you got married." Chewbacca barked an agreement.

"Hey, you aren't exactly marriage material either and Maala married you pal." Han told him, and both Chewie and Lando laughed.

"Maala?" Leia asked, coming to join the group.

"Chewie's wife on Kashyyk." Han explained. Leia looked surprised.

"You have a wife Chewie?" she asked "Why aren't you with her?" Chewie barked an answer and Han translated.

"He says a life debt is more important to wookiees then the bonds of marriage." Chewie gave another woof "And he does go visit her when he can."

"Don't you miss her Chewie?" Leia asked. Chewie gave a mournful woof.

"Of course he does. Wookiees live for a long time though… so his months away don't seem as long as they do to you or me." Han explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Leia said. "But you'd better not go taking off on me for months on end! And Chewie, as soon as we have a base established you are going to visit Maala." she said, jabbing the wookiee in the chest with her finger to accent her point. Chewbacca barked his agreement and Han grinned.

"Hey not a chance I'd leave you sweetheart… and besides, I don't want to upset anyone who isn't scared to order a wookiee around." he teased. Leia laughed and smacked him playfully.

"Always such a nerf Han." she said as she kissed him. A chorus of awwws went up around the room and Leia blushed. She blushed even more furiously when General Rieekan spoke.

"Ah, nothing has changed since Hoth… besides their ability to make use of the Falcon's sound proofing." he said with a grin.

"Wasn't entirely their fault… ice does carry sound very well. I'm just glad they never caused a cave in." Madine added with a grin of his own.

"Oh stop embarrassing her." Mon Mothma admonished, shaking her head at the men.

"She's marrying a Corellian smuggler… soon nothing will mortify her." Madine reasoned and Mon shook her head.

"True as that might be, I believe it's Solo's job to break her into that." she said.

"Might be a poor choice of words in light of the context." Dodonna said, and Mon flushed.

"Oh you lot are horrible." she said shaking her head. Grabbing a glass of the potent whiskey Mon raised a glass in a toast "To Han and Leia, a most unlikely pair if there ever was one. Though I question her sanity at marrying such a scoundrel, I have seen over the years how he makes her happy and how she grounds him… and I wish them all the best. We get precious few moments to celebrate here, so I raise my glass to their happiness. May it last for years to come!" she said.

"Here here!" Madine said, raising his own glass, along with the various other Generals, pilots, and crew around them. "To happiness, wherever one finds it." he said.

Though the vision of Vader standing before the Rebellion with his 501st still lingered in Leia's mind, she pushed it to the back of her thoughts for now and smiled brightly. Mon was right. There had been little reason to celebrate of late. Kriff it, for one day responsibilities and the Force could be damned. She was going to celebrate the fact she was now the future wife of Han Solo, the man she loved with all her heart. Raising her glass she repeated Madine's toast.

"To happiness." she said, raising the glass to take a sip. As she did she recalled the first time Han had introduced her to Whyrens and laughed.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" Han asked.

"I was just remembering the first time I tried this stuff." she said laughing. Han joined her laugher, remembering a younger Princess so sure she could handle whatever Han could and taking a large swig from the bottle… then promptly coughing and sputtering as the burn hit her throat. She'd since acquired a taste for the famous Corellian brew, but the image of a sputtering, coughing Princess trying to show him up and failing miserably still was clear in his mind. Considering that, Han marvelled at how far she had come as well as how far they had come as a pair. It had been a crazy journey, but Han knew he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. He would do anything for Leia.

Isard walked side by side with the newly announced Grand Admiral Thrawn towards his waiting ship. As she did she questioned him, as Palpatine had told her virtually nothing as to why she was being sent off planet, save the small hint he had provided. He believed he was going to die. That much she knew, but why send her? Surely Thrawn was able to remove a clone from stasis. "Admiral Thrawn, tell me what you know of why we are being sent to Byss." she said.

"I am going to ensure the Spartii cloning facilities are all functioning correctly. You I believe will act as a beacon." Thrawn said, not bothering to correct her usage of his former title. Ranks mattered little to him anyways.

"A beacon?" Isard asked.

"From what I understand your presence near the clone body will allow for an easier location and transfer of His Majesty's essence into the clone body we will remove from stasis when we arrive." Thrawn explained. "As he explained it to me, each person possesses a unique signature in the Force. Because of his intimacy with you, he is most attuned to your signature. By placing you near the clone it helps him locate the body."

"So he believes Lord Vader will act very soon.. and be successful?" she pressed.

"Indeed. Perhaps even as soon as tonight, which is why time is of the essence." Thrawn told her.

"Tonight?" she started "Then why send us away when we could protect him?" she asked.

"I believe letting Lord Vader think he has won is part of his plan." he explained. "Meanwhile he shall gain a new and younger body with which he can strike back at Lord Vader when the time is right."

"A younger body?" Isard asked. Thrawn nodded as they boarded the ship.

"I suppose that would interest you, given the nature of your relationship. Not that young.. perhaps only fifteen or twenty years younger. Clones grow rapidly to the age of their DNA donor. Palpatine had his clones created around the fall of the Republic." he said. "And from what I understand once he had taken over the body, use of the Dark Side will age the body more rapidly." Isard considered that. While she had her doubts about the process, if it worked it could be quite interesting. She had been barely more than a child at that time. If the process worked that was.

"You believe this will work?" Isard pressed.

"I have studied the writings of Darth Plagieus… his Majesty was kind enough to grant me access to the journals he left. Given the spectacular things he was able to do and create with the Force, I believe this is almost certain to work easily." he said.

"He spoke with me of the experiments… but I still worry what could happen if this goes wrong. The galaxy would be flung into chaos." Isard said sighing.

"True enough, but it would be temporary… and that is why you and I will avoid the initial chaos which will break out on Coruscant. We will return to restore order while he adjusts to his new body, and maintain it until he is ready to return." Thrawn explained. So that was the true reason Palpatine was sending them both away. He wished to ensure their safety so that his best minds were not lost and order could be quickly restored. The idea didn't thrill her, but it did make sense.

Mara had to quickly suppress a flicker of alarm and surprise as she felt a familiar if unaccustomed presence in her mind. Turning to face the Sith Lord she frowned at him. _"Why are you in my head Vader? Don't think I have enough voices floating around in here?"_ she grumbled to him mentally.

_"Luke wished me to relay a message… he will soon be taken to the Rebels… when he does, ask permission to watch."_ Vader told her, being sure to keep them both shielded from the Emperor, not trusting Mara's own shields to be strong enough.

_"We need to obtain some neurotoxin still"_ Vader told her and Mara flashed him a grin.

_"It's taken care of, though you will have to tell me what I'm doing with it."_ she told him.

_"Well that simplifies manners. You will know what you need to do when we get there."_ Vader responded _"Be ready to move quick. This will be our only chance." _he told her as he strode casually away, before the Emperor could become suspect of their conversation. Mara stepped quietly to stand once again at her Master's side, biding her time as he discussed plans for new weaponry of some sort. Mara tuned most of it out. Finally the man he spoke with left and Palpatine turned to face her.

"I sense you have a question for me. Speak child." he said.

"I wish to watch as Skywalker kills the Rebels." she said. Palpatine studied her for a moment.

"Why the interest my child?" he asked.

"I carry his child, and I hope that means some form of partnership between us… as his partner I think it is important I be at his side for such important progress in his training." Mara said calmly. Inside she was a nervous wreck, but she carefully shielded that part of herself, so when Palpatine searched her mind lightly he believed she felt exactly as she said.

"Very well, I see no harm in allowing you to watch my Hand. It might motivate him more having you there as a reminder of the price should he disobey." Palpatine said. Mara flinched slightly at that, not bothering to conceal her discomfort with that idea.

"He will not fail." Mara said.

"For your sake I hope not my dear. I would hate to have to separate you. Your skills compliment each other well and I think as a team no force in the galaxy could oppose us once the child is born." Palpatine responded. "You have another question." he said.

"What is on Byss? I can't help notice you have sent your two best minds there." Mara said, and Palpatine smiled patting her head the way he used to when she was very young.

"I will explain to you later… right now it is time to present Skywalker." he said.

"Tomorrow then?" Mara asked, knowing full well if things went well she would be gone by then… but she had to keep up appearances.

"Of course." Palpatine said, knowing it was a lie as well. If his vision was right he would be dead by then… or at least this body would be. "Shall we my dear?" he said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the seat nearest to the stage on which Skywalker waited to be presented formally. As she watched the presentation Mara smiled. Very soon now she would be free. If it meant being without the Force, so be it. What mattered was her freedom.. and her child's freedom


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updates. Life has been kinda crazy. I've been kept busy and unable to write by drought (pray for rain guys please) complications and trying to manage the best I can with them, work, and just general life. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :) Just lest it's not obvious, the prayer Luke says is a Star Warsified version of the Serenity Prayer. It's a prayer I recite often myself, especially with life picking on me lately.. and it just fit :p We're almost at the end of book one here. There IS going to be a sequel though! _

Mara and Luke followed Palpatine to the Star Destroyer that served as a prison and interrogation centre far below the city streets. How it had come to be there was a mystery to both of them. Mara knew Palpatine had accomplished it with the Force somehow… that much she had learned in one of her more civil conversations with Isard. She was inclined to agree with the woman that the ability to accomplish such a feat was a true testament to her Master's power. Try as she might to clamp down on it, her anxiety spiked the closer they got. She didn't know what to expect. Luke and Vader had intentionally kept her in the dark as to their plans, beyond the backup was if their plan looked impossible Luke would have to kill the Rebels and they would bide their time. Mara hoped it didn't come to that. She feared if it did Luke might hesitate… and that would be enough for her Master to separate them for good. _Oh Force, give me strength to get through this_ Mara prayed silently. Luke was silently reciting a prayer of his own. _Force grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference_ he repeated silently to himself as he descended into the dark city underbelly. Entering the interrogation centre Luke's heart froze and his breath hitched when he saw who was in the cell.

"Hey buddy, glad to see you and not that piece of rancor shit" Wedge said hoarsely as he spied Luke. Luke had tried to wave and signal him into silence but Wedge didn't get the hint until too late when a blast of Force lightning from Palpatine hit him. Mara flinched beside him, knowing full well the pain of Force lightning. Luke drew a deep breath, waiting for the right time… he needed to buy a minute til Vader arrived. Kriff. How to stall?

"Who do you wish me to start with Master?" Luke asked, faking subservience for the moment, while drawing out time.

"Start with him. He shall learn it is unwise to insult those important to me." Palpatine ordered.

"Would it not be better if he watched his friends die first?" Luke asked stalling. Just a little bit longer… Palpatine considered that.

"Very well. Start with one of the others." he said. Luke looked at the other two cells. Hobbie was in one, still looking healthy enough to fight. Wes was definitely not looking so good. Must of been him who Isard really let loose on Luke realized, remembering the blood splattered Director of Imperial Intelligence in the hall. Kriff he was going to be hard to move. He wasn't sure Wes was still even conscious, sprawled on the cell floor as he was. As he stepped towards Hobbie's cell he felt a faint flicker in the Force, his father carefully shielded sent the signal.

_"Mara- neurotoxin now!" _Luke sent over their Force bond with a mental image of her stabbing Palpatine with it. Lightning fast she slipped the dart from it's hidden pocket and into her Master before he had time to react. As the toxin hit him he crumpled to the floor. Luke meanwhile ignited his lightsaber and sliced through the cell bars. "Run!" he yelled, knowing they only had seconds before Palpatine recovered.

"No. It ends here." Mara said, slipping her lightsaber from it's hidden holster and igniting it.

"Mara what are you doing? We need to run." Luke yelled frantically.

"Ending this." she said as she swung her lightsaber down the moment Palpatine started to rise up, her blade severing his head clean from his shoulders. A blast of dark energy exploded from his fallen body, slamming them backwards into the wall.

_"This isn't finished my Hand… you will pay for your betrayal."_ a ghostly voice said before the blast dissipated.

"We need to go- now. Our ride is waiting… and I think we need to get there before Wedge has a heart attack when he sees who is picking us up." Luke said.

"What about your friend… who was on the floor?" Mara asked. Taking in the collapsed state of the cell, Wes somewhere under the rubble, Luke shook his head sadly.

"I don't think he made it. Lets get the survivors and ourselves out. We need to get as far from here as possible." he said. Knowing she had caused the dark blast that collapsed the cell Mara felt a flicker of guilt.

"I'm sorry Luke.. it's my fault he-" she started to say, but Luke put a finger to her lips.

"What's done is done… and the galaxy is better without Palpatine… I'm sure Wes would of been proud to die for such a cause." Luke said sadly. "Let go Mara. We're free now… lets keep it that way." Mara nodded and they made their way out of the ship. Waiting with speeder bikes were Quiller and Brightwater, trying to convince Wedge and Hobbie unsuccessfully to get on.

"Skywalker, Jade, want to convince these two we really are friends and taking them to safety?" Brightwater called.

"It's true Wedge, Hobbie. We have a transport off planet. They are going to get us there fast." Luke confirmed.

"This from the man who suggested I watch my friends die?" Wedge asked skeptically.

"It was an act… I had to distract him. He needed to think I was obedient til the last second." Luke explained.

"Where is old yellow eyes anyways?" Hobbie asked.

"I killed him." Mara said.

"What?" Wedge, Hobbie, Brightwater and Quiller all yelled simultaneously.

"It's true. We'll explain after.. but we need to get to safety first." Luke said urgently. Wedge still looked doubtful, but he was still injured and knew he'd not outrun them on foot. Sighing he hopped into the one speeder with Brightwater along with Hobbie. Luke and Mara hopped on the other with Quiller. Fitting three adults on each speeder was snug, but they managed to fit on.

"What happened to Wes? Where is he? Is he… did you?" Wedge asked, noticing his absence. Mara looked down.

"The cell collapsed on him when I killed… him." she said softly. "He… exploded. I didn't know he would…" Wedge shook his head.

"Hey, if he died to help bring down the Emperor… I know it's what he'd of wanted to go out doing." he assured her.

"Ready to go?" Brightwater asked. Luke nodded.

"Lets get out of here."

On board the Executor Vader gathered his crew to ensure total loyalty to him and his orders. Anyone who wished to not follow his command would be given a single chance to leave. After that any disobedience would be met with death. In past he'd of just killed anyone who disagreed, but it was clear his son, Obi-Wan and even Mara to an extent were rubbing off on him. Kriff he'd got soft in his old age. Addressing the crew he explained the situation with as little detail as possible. "I no longer serve the Emperor, nor does my son. Those wishing to serve under us, we welcome you. Those wishing to return to serve what is left of a crumbling, infighting ridden, corrupt Empire… I shall release you to do so. A shuttle will arrive soon with my son. That shuttle will take you back to Imperial Center to do as you please, before it rejoins us. If you choose to stay you will serve us without question. You will not be given a second chance to leave." he said and waited. Most swore their allegiance, however a handful stood shuffling nervously, clearly wishing to stay with the Empire, but terrified to speak their wishes to the imposing Sith lord. Finally one- a junior officer Vader noticed- spoke up.

"I- my wife is on Coruscant. We just got married and are expecting our first… I would like to return to be with her." the man said, trembling as he spoke. "That is… if that's ok with you Lord Vader." Vader nodded and the man blew out such a sigh of relief he almost collapsed.

"If that is your wish I shall see to it you are returned to Imperial Centre. Loyalty in my crew is to become essential. You have priorities elsewhere and I respect that…"

"Rakef Zarus, sir." the officer filled in, emboldened by Vader's acceptance of his decision. Vader nodded at him.

"Anyone else choosing to return to Imperial Centre should wait in the docking bay. The transport will arrive shortly. You are dismissed." he said, turning to make his way to the bridge to wait. As he did he felt a massive explosion of dark side energy then nothing. He knew what it meant though. Palpatine was dead. Somehow Luke and Mara had killed him. They would need to get far far from Imperial Centre for sure now.

"My Lord?" Commander Nerrak addressed him, approaching cautiously.

"Yes Commander Nerrak?" Vader asked.

"A ship is approaching and hailing us. How should we proceed?" Nerrak asked.

"A Suwantek TL-1800?" Vader asked. Commander Nerrak nodded.

"It is my Lord." he verified.

"Welcome them aboard. The shuttle contains my son, Jade, and other allies." Vader told him. Commander Nerrak nodded.

"I shall see that is done sir." he said, striding purposely towards the communication centre, after snapping off a quick salute.

On board the Suwantek TL-1800 Wedge was pacing nervously. When he saw there destination he really panicked. "Whoa whoa- we're going on board the Executor? Vader's ship?" he asked alarmed. "Luke I get you defecting, and even your girlfriend- I assume that's what she is anyways… but you're saying we are going to trust Vader? Are you kriffing nuts?" he shouted. Mara raised an eyebrow and Luke put a hand on Wedge's arm to steady him.

"I guess you got caught before the big news went out… we can trust Vader. He's… my father." Luke explained. Wedge's eyes bulged so wide they looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

"So is that why you stayed?" Wedge asked recovering his voice.

"It's part of it." Luke confirmed. "I also knew I couldn't leave without Mara… especially now."

"What do you mean?" Wedge asked. Mara and Luke exchanged a look and Wedge could swear they were speaking silently somehow. Luke gave Mara the slightest of nods and she spoke.

"I'm pregnant… Luke is the father." she said.

"Whoa, congrats man!" Hobbie said, slapping Luke on the back. "Who would of thought our most innocent Rogue would become a daddy first?"

"Rogue?" Luke asked.

"After you left we merged what was left of Red squadron with some of the pilots from Yellow and Gold squadron and became the Rogues- the Alliances top x-wing pilots." Wedge explained.

"So you ready to meet my father?" Luke asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." sighed Wedge as the Suwantek docked with the Executor. The group made their way to the loading ramp and disembarked to find Vader standing with a small group of officers.

"LaRone, I'd like you to return these men to Imperial Centre then meet back up with us at coordinates I will send to your ship." Vader said. LaRone nodded.

"Quiller is our pilot so I will let him know. I'll need him with me to fly this thing." he said. Vader nodded.

"Very well. The rest of you can come with me. Since I gather the yasalamiri were destroyed…" he said looking at Luke and Mara who nodded in confirmation "We shall stop first on Myrkr to collect some."

"But Palpatine is dead, why do we need them?" Luke asked.

"He's not dead yet fully is he?" Mara asked, knowing the answer already… the ghostly threat. Vader shook his head.

"His body was destroyed, but he once spoke to me of a SIth Master who had the ability to defy death… I believe his spirit remains and will take it's vengeance." Vader confirmed.

"Kriff. I shouldn't have killed him. Now we are in graver risk." Mara said. As she did she felt a flicker of surprise from Vader.

"You killed him?" he asked. Mara nodded.

"After I hit him with the toxin… he was down… and I had my lightsaber hidden under my skirt… I saw my chance and took it." she explained, eyes still downcast. She jumped a little when she felt Vader's gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing Jade." he assured her. As he did he felt her start to shake with laughter. "What's so funny Jade?" he asked.

"The most feared Sith Lord in the galaxy is reassuring me." she explained laughing. As she did Vader himself had to laugh. How far they had come since their first meeting… since Jade had gone from the Emperor's boot licking, blindly loyal servant… to the woman who destroyed him. Then there was himself… once a blindly murderous monster… who was now giving comfort to the woman he had once hated. It had been a long and strange journey… one he knew was not over yet. The two Rebel pilots were staring wide eyed at Vader. Collecting himself from his shared laughter with Mara, he turned to face the Rebels.

"We shall get you into bacta to treat your injuries as soon as LaRone is clear and we enter hyperspace. Meanwhile, what are your names? I presume I need not introduce myself." Vader said, breaking the tension a little. Hobbie was still staring slack jawed at the Sith Lord so Wedge stepped forward to do the introductions.

"I am Wedge Antilles and this slack jawed moron is Derek "Hobbie" Klivian." Wedge said "Wes Janson was the man who…" he faltered and Vader nodded.

"I am sorry for the loss of your man." Vader said, and to Wedge's surprise he sounded genuinely apologetic. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Vader however broke the awkward silence which had fallen with something which startled Wedge even more, and made him wonder for a moment if those drugs Isard had given him caused hallucinations. "I wish to contact the Rebellion and propose a treaty between us." Vader said. "Do you have a way of contacting them?" he asked. Wedge shook his head.

"We made sure we knew nothing of the Alliance's plans when we took the gamble to try get caught and find Luke." he explained. Vader nodded at that.

"A wise plan." he said.

"We still have the comm signals for the Falcon." Brightwater offered "Soon as LaRone and Quiller meet up with us.. it's stored in the Suwantek's computer."

"Very well, let us get our new Rebel friends treatment and we shall contact the Falcon after we rendezvous with LaRone and Quiller at. Myrkr." Vader said. "Mara, you can settle yourself into your room… Wedge, Hobbie, if you would follow me I will take you to the med bay." Vader said. The two Rebels glanced nervously at each other, but Vader did seem to be reasonable and helpful… and they definitely needed bacta… besides the fact they were now traveling through hyperspace on Vader's flag ship… it wasn't like they had any choice but to obey… and hope Luke knew what he was doing.

Isard paced anxiously beside the still unconscious clone they had pulled from stasis as soon as the had arrived on Byss. Thrawn had wandered off to check on the status of the rest of the Sparti cloning cylinders and confirm his recommended updates and modifications had been done. He had been correct in what he had told her about the clone so far, in that is was a slightly younger Palpatine… but she still could not shake the eerie feeling she was standing by her lover's corpse. The clone was so still, only the beeping monitors told her it was alive. The neural monitors showed exactly what one might expect of a clone who had received no flash training… an effective flatline on brain activity. It's brain was wired for basic bodily functions… heart beating, unconscious breath… but had no higher function. "Kriff I should be on Coruscant keeping you safe, not here watching an unconscious clone vegetable." she muttered into the air.

"Is he awake yet?" Thrawn asked, stepping into the room beside her.

"No, still the same." Isard answered "Why?"

"I have just received news of his Majesty's death. I expect the transfer to be soon." Thrawn responded. Isard flinched. Palpatine was dead?

"Who was the traitor who killed him?" she asked. Thrawn shrugged.

"It's hard to say… a lightsaber dealt the blow which killed him." he said.

"Lord Vader then?" Isard suggested.

"Perhaps. His ship had vanished from Imperial Centre's orbit… but I think it is far more likely to have been his son… or perhaps his Hand, Mara Jade. We can ask him when he awakes" Thrawn said.

"Why do you say that?" Isard questioned "Vader was known to be treasonous… why not suspect him?"

"Because he was killed in your interrogation centre, and I recall no one was there outside of the prisoners, His Highness, Skywalker… and the Hand who requested to witness the executions at the last minute." he explained.

"It's that little nexu Jade, I know it." Isard growled. "She will pay for what she has done. I will not rest until she is dead."

"In good time." Thrawn confirmed "But for now our orders are to wait with the clone for His Majesty to complete the transfer and awaken."

"What of the state of Imperial Centre? Anarchy will be breaking out no doubt as soon as word spreads of his death." Isard protested. "We must return soon to ensure order." she said.

"Pestage will be taking care of that. We shall return soon, but not until the clone awakes." Thrawn assured her. "His Highness left strict orders in place in the case of his death as to how the Empire was to proceed until his return. He wishes us to remain here for the time being, til the fighting settles. We shall then clean up any mess which remains. Our safety during the most volatile days following such an event as this was his upmost concern." Isard frowned, still unhappy with being stuck here waiting, but there was little else she could do. She just hoped this worked and did not take too long.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Trying to make up for delays in updating! Cookies to those of you who guessed about Wes! Darn I should of been more subtle lol! Just one more chapter after this I think and we are onto book two. More Wedge/Vader interaction as promised :)_

Wedge watched with a note of envy as Hobbie was cleared of his injuries and freed from the med ward. The medics had made it clear Wedge would be staying under their care for a few more days yet. The bacta had healed all the injuries from Isard's interrogation as it were, but the Force lightning attack he'd faced had done a fair amount of internal damage. "Me and my big mouth…" he muttered.

"How is your healing coming?" Vader asked him as he stepped into the room causing Wedge to jump. He surprised how silently the Sith could move when he was not marching around being imposing.

"Uh, bacta healed the worst of it.. they want me to rest a few more days from the Force lightning." he said, still nervous. Vader drew a chair and sat by the bed.

"Force lightning does rather inflect a lot of damage." he agreed. Wedge studied him for a moment.

"You've been hit by it before?" he asked. Vader nodded.

"Several times. At least one occasion he almost killed me with it. You'll forgive some of my stiffness of movement. His last assault on me caused skeletal damage." he said and Wedge stared at the Sith lord sitting beside him. "It does leave some impressive scars however… not that you can see them on me."

"I'm assuming most people don't survive it?" Wedge asked.

"Outside you and myself, Mara is the only other survivor of it I know of." Vader confirmed. Wedge jolted at that. As he thought about the woman with Luke he recalled seeing multiple scars crossing her back and arms… and not just the jagged scars of a Force lightning assault.

"Who is she anyways? She dresses like a dancer, but I can't see how she'd get so many scars dancing." Wedge asked.

"Until recently she was the Emperor's most loyal servant… she served as his Hand, his silent will into the galaxy where he or I could not go." Vader said.

"But what did she do?" Wedge pressed.

"Anything her Master wished… assassination, spying, dancing…" Vader trailed off, but Wedge got the hint.

"That was how she met Luke wasn't it?" he asked. Vader shrugged.

"In a sense. They first met when she captured him at Poln Major… however their relationship blossomed out of the closeness Palpatine imposed on them, I believe hoping both to bind my son to Mara, and no doubt with the hope of what has indeed happened… had they not left Mara's child was to be taken from her to be groomed as an heir to the throne." he explained.

"He would do that? Take a child from it's mother just to use it for his own gain? Kriff I'm even more glad Mara killed him now." Wedge spat, thoroughly disgusted. He had known the Emperor was evil, but manipulating a child? As Vader studied him silently for a moment, Wedge realized the missing piece. "Kriff, he's done it already in past hasn't he?"

"Mara was purchased as a slave and ripped from the only family she knew at three… he began her training shortly there after. It's before your time… but he trained a Sith before me from infancy… Darth Maul he was called." Vader responded, confirming Wedge's suspicions.

"Kriff, that's awful." Wedge muttered. Suddenly it struck him. He was sitting here chatting with Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and feared former right hand of the Emperor… and yet it felt so natural in a way. Bits of history came floating back to him and he voiced his musings out loud. "Who were you before you were Lord Vader?" Wedge asked. Feeling a flicker of worry he was being too direct he added "If you don't mind speaking about it that is." Vader sighed.

"I suppose it matters little now if the truth is known. I was once Anakin Skywalker." he answered.

"The Hero Without Fear." Wedge said in awe. Before he became Vader, he had been the great hero of the Clone Wars. Vader shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that name which holos were once so fond of using for him. If only they knew the truth, how he had fallen. Shifting the conversation to a safer topic, Vader spoke again.

"I understand you are an x-wing pilot… one of the best if my son is to be believed. Do you think you are able to fly a TIE as well? Once you heal of course." he asked. Wedge raised an eyebrow, confused at the shift in conversation but nodded.

"I could probably learn fast." he confirmed.

"Good. Once you have recovered I would like you to be one of my wingmen as we take territory from the Empire. Since your x-wing is gone…" Wedge blinked at the suggestion. Vader wanted to fight against the Empire… he wanted to have Wedge fight by his side. The treaty with the Rebellion then…

"You plan to approach the Alliance with a bid to combine our forces don't you?" he asked and Vader gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"That is my hope. While our opinions on democracy and it's usefulness vary… I agree no more with Palpatine's tyrannical rule than they do. I still believe having witnessed worlds torn apart by disputes that drag on in the name of democratic process a single unified leader is the way to go… but if they are willing to set aside our differences to oust the remainder of Palpatine's Empire from power I will propose we allow each world to choose. They can remain united and trust the judgement and stability of an Empire… or they can choose to side with the Rebellion and build a Republic." he explained. Wedge considered that.

"I need some time to think about this." he answered and Vader stood.

"Very well, let me know your decision when you have made it." he said before leaving the room and Wedge alone with his tumbling thoughts.

Shira Brie shifted through the rubble of what had once been a grand interrogation chamber. She rested her hand against the wall still feeling her Master's presence in the room somehow. The dark side energy in the room was palpable, and it energized her. "Keep looking" she ordered the troops as they moved pieces of debris from the holding cells. Finally they reached what she sought. Unconscious and badly injured. the Rebel prisoner lay. His friends had abandoned him and she was going to use that to get to them. Palpatine had taught her well. Luke Skywalker suffered the same fatal flaw as his father. He put those he loved ahead of his own safety… valued them too highly. She would heal the prisoner enough he would live… and then she would kill him in front of Skywalker. Remind him who was in charge. Before she killed him though, she would tear him apart piece by piece and make Skywalker watch.

"What is your wish for us to do with him Lady Lumiya?" the trooper asked.

"Send him to the med bay and have him treated. I want him fully conscious and able to scream so I can set him as bait in my trap. The traitors will pay for what they have done." she responded.

"Anything else my Lady?" the trooper questioned.

"Contact Ysanne Isard on Byss. Let her know we will have a toy for her if she can keep him in one piece. She's far more.. inventive then I am at inflecting pain if she can control her temper" Shira ordered.

"Right away Ma'am." the trooper said, snapping off a salute. "You heard her, lets get this man out of here and get to the comm centre." he ordered his squad as they secured Wes Janson to the med stretcher and worked him carefully towards the exit, being cautious not to jar him too much and worsen any injuries. It would not do if his spine was irreversibly damaged. As they wove their way towards the exit at a painfully slow pace, Wes gave a groan.

"Luke… what happened…?" he muttered "Can't move…" he said, his voice slurred with pain. Shira noticed and stepped over to him quickly.

"So you are awake?" she asked sharply.

"Who are you?" Wes asked squinting through swollen lids and bleary eyes, trying to make out a face.

"I am Lady Lumiya. Your friend abandoned you here to save his own hide." she said calmly, feeling glee at the flicker of terror and anger that flickered through the man.

"No, Luke wouldn't do that." Wes said, though it was hard to deny. He fought through the haze to remember what had happened. He remembered watching from his prone position on the cell floor where Isard had left him after that last neurotoxin dart as Luke entered with the Emperor and a young woman. He remembered seeing the woman move… she moved so fast he wondered if he had imagined it… maybe she was a Jedi and using the Force? No the Jedi were dead… except Luke. She hand't looked like a fearsome Sith either… wait what was he trying to think about again? He was getting distracted. His head hurt and spun. He remembered seeing the Emperor collapse and then… nothing. Everything had gone dark. He must of blacked out again. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had seen him unconscious and decided it would take too long to move him so they left him behind to get free themselves. The woman standing next to him waited patiently while he worked through his muddled thoughts. As he came to focus on her and her introduction he realized… she knew to wait because she could read his thoughts. She was a Sith. Vader was not the only one!

"Very good. You are smarter then I might credit you for. Perhaps I might ask Ysanne about turning you to our side instead of breaking you… after a fashion of course. You will still be my bait for now." she said.

"Bait?" he asked hesitantly, very much not relishing the idea of another go round with Isard… yet bait sounded even more ominous.

"Yes, bait. You see much as he abandoned you in the heat of the moment to save his lover and child… when he realizes he has left you in mine and Ysanne's hands? He will not be able to resist being a hero and rushing in to save you." she said "The younger Skywalker is as impulsive as his father. It already cost him his hand in a duel… next it will cost him his life… once I destroy everything he holds dear in it." Wes shuddered. He had definitely gone from bad to worse.

"Ma'am we can not risk him moving too much until he's been treated." the troop commander interrupted. "Permission to sedate him now?" he asked. Shira nodded.

"Permission granted. I can wait to have my fun with him." she said. Those were the last words Wes heard as the powerful sedative they injected dropped him from consciousness and threw him into a deep dreamless sleep.

Settled into the State room near the bridge with Luke, Mara could not repress a smile. Inspite of her worries about what the future held and how Palpatine would exact his revenge… she felt hope for the first time. Leaping into Luke's arms, he spun her around as he kissed her. "We did it! I know we aren't out of the woods yet… point in fact we are going into them… but we are free!" she said excitedly. He laughed and pulled her close.

"And right back where we started." he pointed out. Mara laughed.

"One of your friends was released from the med ward… Hobbie he calls himself?" she informed him "Perhaps we should go help him with introductions. Gotta be awkward being the only Rebels on an Imperial ship… even if we aren't quite the Empire any more…" Mara suggested. Luke nodded.

"I think that's a good idea… and to think last we were here you had no friends." he said. Mara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on lets go find him." she said, pulling Luke with her.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"He's a pilot. Where do you think he'll be?" Mara said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Mess hall of course." Luke answered with a grin as they made their way towards the hall to find one very uncomfortable x-wing pilot. "Hey Hobbie!" he called out as they entered the room. Hobbie smiled at seeing Luke.

"Hey Luke! Man am I glad to see you. It's weird here… but they have food- real food! Not just rations! Did you know that?" Hobbie chattered excitedly. Luke laughed.

"I had the same reaction when Mara brought me here. Perks of being in the Empire." he said.

"So you abandoned us just for the food? Figures." Hobbie teased.

"Hey don't forget the beautiful women." Luke pointed out, pulling Mara to his side. "She made a pretty strong case for staying.". Mara made a face at him.

"That better be woman Skywalker, not women or you might just learn the full extent of my combat training love." she said and Luke laughed.

"Oh come on now, you know how jealous I got… you don't think I'd actually…" he said but Mara cut him off laughing.

"I'm teasing you Luke." she said as she kissed him lightly.

"Awww… aren't you two a cute pair." Hobbie said grinning.

"We are… but take her seriously about the combat training. I spent my first night wondering if she was going to kill me if I moved." Luke told him.

"How did you two end up together anyways?" Hobbie asked "I notice she has a lightsaber. You been training her Luke? I mean how did you find another potential Jedi in the Empire of all places. I thought they wiped them out?" As he said it he noticed Mara was shifting uncomfortably. Oh kriff what did he say wrong. It was clear he'd brought up something of a sore point for the young woman.

"She trained me." Luke clarified, then glanced at Mara who nodded for him to continue. "As to why the Empire allowed her… she was raised and trained by Palpatine himself… not as a Jedi… though not precisely a Sith either. She has a Force gift which made her useful to him… an ability to speak telepathically with those she is bonded with anywhere in the galaxy." he explained. Hobbie considered that. He'd only seen the Emperor for a minute and was terrified of the man. What would it of been like to grow up under him… be trained by him and bound into servitude? Not to mention hear his voice in her head at any point? Picking up a bit of Hobbie's thoughts Mara nodded.

"It's nice having it be quiet in here for once." she said, tapping the side of her head. "Well as quiet as it gets with Luke and his father now buzzing around in there." she muttered.

"Father… yeah wow that had to be a shocker." Hobbie said and Luke nodded.

"It took me a while to get used to it. I didn't really accept it until he almost died when Palpatine got mad with him." Luke said. Noticing Hobbie was finished his meal he decided now was as good a time as any to start the introductions "So want to meet the rest of the crew since it will probably be a bit before we can meet up with the Alliance… and uh, I might be a bit busy." Luke said jumping slightly and blushing as he felt Mara's hands wandering on him. Hobbie caught on much to Luke's chagrin and laughed.

"Just direct me to the pilot's quarters and I'll make my way from there- you go take care of your girl." he said laughing.

"Um, second door to the right just past the hanger bay." Luke managed to squeak out before Mara started dragging him off.

"Either you come with me or we use the tables right here, crew be damned." she said in warning. Everyone within earshot was howling. Oh he was not going to live this down for a while.

"Coming dear!" he said, following her rapidly down the halls, marvelling at the crazy woman hormones had turned Mara into. As he thought it he realized he should of shielded his thoughts because he heard a laugh in his mind.

_"I heard that Skywalker, and may I remind you, you are also to blame here."_ she said mentally, trying to be stern but her laughter shone through as they raced for their room, not caring for the moment they looked like a pair of love sick teens. They'd spent far too much time apart lately and kriff it they were going to make up for it. The rest of the galaxy could be damned tonight.

Night had long since fallen and dawn was approaching on Byss as Isard sat stiffly by the clone's side. She was so tired she nearly missed the Royal Guard who entered the room. "Who- why are you here?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize me my dear?" the guard asked and recognition flickered across her face.

"My Lord!" she said, now wide awake. Suddenly the guard crumpled to the ground and Isard felt a moment of panic. She was about to call a medic when the clone's monitors suddenly spiked. Stepping back over to the clone she watched as he opened his eyes.

"My dear Ysanne…" he said lifting a hand to her cheek briefly. Relief washed over Isard. It had worked. The transfer to the clone body had been a success. The galaxy would not be left to rot and ruin and her love had returned from the grave to her. Tracing his face gently with a finger as she had many times while she waited she asked the question burning in her mind.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"Mara Jade… I expected a direct attack… from Skywalker or Vader. I should of remembered my Hand is never unarmed. I trained her as such… fast and lethal. It is no matter. She will suffer my vengeance soon enough. It will take time for my new body to strengthen… during that time we shall allow her to think she is free and become careless… the child will be mine… then Mara Jade will die."

"What of Skywalker and Lord Vader?" Isard asked.

"Skywalker shall watch as you kill Mara… I know you wish it my dear… once she is dead I shall kill the Skywalker boy in front of his father before destroying Lord Vader once and for all." Palpatine said and Isard smiled cruely.

"It would be a pleasure to kill her my Lord." she said.

"I look forward to watching you work." Palpatine said, a twisted smile crossing his face. "I sense you will soon have someone to practice on.. it seems Skywalker was careless enough to leave one of his friends behind."

"Then I shall amuse you while we wait for your strength to return to get our revenge on your betrayer." Isard said.

"I would like that my dear." Palpatine said drawing her in for a kiss. He would indeed enjoy the break from ruling the galaxy to really watch his lover work… and when the time came he would enjoy watching his prize nexu… his lover and his former Hand… fight to the death. He loved a good blood sport, and looked forward to that day.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I'll be adding one final chapter after this to this book, then book two will start. Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers who have stuck with me from the beginning, inspired me, kept me on my toes, and provided support. I am sure I would of lost interest and never finished this without you. Go pat yourselves on the back! :) Also I should note here I have not actually read any of the books with Lumiya (though I am working to snag copies of them as they turn up at my local bookstore) so I apologize if I have her character a bit off. I'm just relying on Wookipedia to get an idea of it. I apologize if a few comments in this break brains. :p_

Leia had been dreaming peacefully of possible futures… kids with Han… when suddenly she woke with a jolt, shooting upright in bed. Han followed her up quickly. "What is it sweetheart?" he asked, massaging her tensed shoulders.

"Luke… he's gone!" she cried. "I felt him just… vanish. I can't feel him anymore." Leia said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's dead?" Han asked gently.

"I- I'm not sure… I just know he vanished in the Force suddenly. Han I'm worried about him. Even if he isn't dead… anything cutting the Force off from a Jedi can't be good." she said softly. Han nodded. Leia was right… and if this part of her vision had come true… he shuddered. Suddenly the Falcon's comm beeped.

"Who the kriff is calling now?" he wondered out loud. He was reluctant to leave Leia's side, but as it continued beeping he gave a sigh and got up to answer it. "Solo here, what's the crisis?" he grumbled.

"LaRone here." the other end responded. "I have good news."

"What news is that?" Han asked skeptically.

"We have Luke with us… and two of your missing pilots." LaRone said.

"Alive?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow at the comm. Something wasn't fitting here…

"Alive and well… well as well as can be expected." LaRone answered.

"Since when do you guys go rescuing Rebels? I thought you were with the Empire still." Han said, still suspect LaRone was withholding something.

"It's a long story Solo… I'll explain the whole thing when we meet up, but the short version is we are loyal to Mara still and are acting under her orders. Her loyalties have shifted, so ours have to." LaRone said. Han considered that. He was still sure LaRone was hiding something. Leia had come to stand by his side and spoke.

"Are you saying Mara wishes to defect with you and join the Rebellion?" she asked. There was a pause and the comm on the other end was muted to have some sort of discussion. That raised warning flags for Leia, but then again is was Mara he was talking about. He was probably just verifying something with her… she hoped. After a minute LaRone came back on.

"She wishes to discuss the possibility of it with you and the Alliance leaders. You must understand her decision to work with the Alliance is not an easy one made… given her high level of clearance." LaRone explained. Leia considered that, and it made sense… but she couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. Still, a high ranking Imperial Agent defecting to them… Mara would have a lot of inside info they could use. The Alliance would want to meet with her.

"I will discuss it with the Alliance leaders and we will set up a meeting place." Leia confirmed "But first… what happened to Luke? You said he's with you… but I can't feel him any more." she asked. There was a confused moment of silence then Mara came on.

"Ysalamiri. Luke is collecting some to keep me safe. They are lizard like creatures native to Myrkr that block the Force." she explained.

"So you are joining us? What changed Mara?" Leia asked, still suspicious of the other woman. She knew Luke was in love with her, but the woman also did answer to Palpatine… which made her either a fantastic ally… or a very questionable one. Mara sighed.

"It's a very long story… and one Luke should help tell. I will explain it… but it's better told in person. I know you don't trust me… but I welcome you to bring every ship or weapon you want when we meet." she said.

"I need to discuss this with the others first. Will you be armed?" Leia asked sharply.

"I carry with me my lightsaber, a compact vibroblade and a holdout blaster." Mara confirmed "However I will happily leave them on the ship and meet you unarmed." she said. "I do not wish to fight."

"LaRone said you had two of our missing pilots… who didn't make it?" Leia asked. She should be happy any of them were alive… but she still felt a pang of loss at the confirmed death of one of the Rogues.

"Wes Janson, the other Rogues told me his name was… I'm sorry Leia." Mara answered softly. Leia could hear someone talking quietly in the background. "Look I have to go now. Comm us when the Alliance leaders have reached a decision." Mara said before clicking the comm off. Leia turned to Han.

"What do you think? Can we trust her?" she asked. "I can't shake the feeling they are hiding something." Han nodded at her.

"I get the same sense… but we are going to have to meet up with them if we want Luke and the Rogues back." he sighed. "Your vision… do you think it's a trap?"

"I'm not sure.. Maybe? But I don't think we can pass up this chance either." Leia sighed as she checked the chrono "It's 0700… Mon and Madine at least should be up soon… lets go find them and get Mara an answer."

Wes opened his eyes and saw white all around him. For a moment he wondered if he was dead, but the pain when he tried to move told him he wasn't. Ok, med bay then. Imperial Med Bay to be exact. Oh he was royally kriffed. If only he hadn't baited Isard, she'd of never given him that damned neurotoxin and he could of fled with the other Rogues. No, instead he had to open his big mouth, and land himself here between a Sith who wanted him for bait and Isard who wanted to torture him. Well his big mouth got him into this… maybe it could get him out of it. It wouldn't be pretty… but he knew the Sith… Lumiya she'd called herself… wanted him alive. He couldn't do much about what Isard would do to him… but if he could vex her into killing him… it would keep his friends out of trouble at least. He squinted at the bright lights and tried to turn his head when he heard a noise to his side. "So you're awake now. It will be a few more days til you can move really… substantial neuroregeneration had to be done with the surgery to set all your breaks." the woman said. Wes studied her as best he could. She was surprisingly attractive, shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Her voice seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it in his still drug hazed brain.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Lady Lumiya. You look surprised." she said.

"Well, uh yeah a bit. I thought all Sith were ugly and deformed… but you are definitely neither of those things." Wes admitted. No sense in lying to one who could read his mind, and would probably hurt him if he lied anyways. She laughed.

"Few Sith are women either I suppose since the days of Darth Bane, but I proved my worth and ability to my Master… not that he quite follows conventional Sith rules." she said. "Not that it matters much. He has been more successful in gaining power than the Sith have been for over a thousand years."

"Sith rules? You guys have rules?" Wes asked. Despite his precarious situation he was intrigued. Lumiya nodded.

"The Rule of Two states there shall never be more than two Sith at a time… the Master and the Apprentice… however as I'm sure you realize by now, my Master has several apprentices. Ultimately we shall fight and determine amongst ourselves who is worthy of becoming a Sith Master… but for now." she shrugged "For now he trains many of us… some as dark Jedi, others as Sith… whatever suits his needs best."

"So Luke…" Wes started to say before Lumiya cut him off.

"Was being trained as a Sith… but he left. I don't know if Lord Vader will continue his training as a Sith or not." she answered his unspoken question.

"What's going to happen to me?" Wes asked.

"Once you are healed enough to be moved you will be transferred to Byss to provide amusement for my Master, until the time comes to use you to bait the Skywalker and the Rebels out of hiding." she answered.

"Amusement?" Wes asked warily. He had a strong hunch he was not going to like this.

"You are aware of the relationship between my Master and Ysanne Isard are you not?" Lumiya asked.

"Assuming your Master is Palpatine… yeah I am unfortunately." Wes confirmed. Lumiya nodded.

"My Master is recovering there with Ysanne at his side… he greatly enjoys watching her work. I hear it's an aphrodisiac for him." she said and Wes turned a shade of green. He was really kriffed alright… he knew exactly what Isard's _work_ was. He was also feeling quite ill at the mental image the Sith's casual comments had painted in his mind. How could this not disgust her? Unless…

"Don't tell me you are kriffing him too?" Wes groaned. Lumiya shrugged.

"At times." she said.

"What is with all you women kriffing him? What is he hung like a rancor or something?" Wes asked appalled. Lumiya laughed.

"No, but the Dark Side has certain… ah shall we say novel applications in that regard." she said and Wes shuddered. He really, _really_ did not want to think about that. Him and his big mouth again. Just couldn't resist asking. Lumiya smirked. "In any case I'm sure you'll see for yourself soon enough."

"Can't you just kill me now?" Wes asked. He was pretty sure the things he would see on Byss would be worse then any pain Isard could inflict. Forget saving his friends by goading Isard into killing him… he wanted to save his sanity.

Mara sat patiently waiting for Luke and Vader to return with the ysalamiri… or at least she tried to wait patiently. She hated waiting, and she was worried about why they were taking so long. Her research had shown her the planet was not only home to the ysalamiri they sought but vornskrs who were especially drawn to Jedi… like walking dinner bells. She was pretty sure the same applied to Sith… and if they were attacked while in a ysalamiri bubble… shaking her head she told herself to knock it off and stop worrying. If anything she should be more worried about what Palpatine's lackies, and possibly Palpatine himself if what Vader had said was true, planned to do if they ever got a hold of her. She'd demanded the bridge alert her the moment they returned. She knew she probably had come off to the bridge crew as a crazy hormonal wreck, but she didn't care. Nervously Commander Nerrak knocked on the door to her room. "Agent Jade? The shuttle is returning." he said as she opened it.

"My thanks, Commander Nerrak." she said as she made her way to the loading bay. It was a strange feeling when she saw Luke step off the shuttle… but could not feel him at all.

"Meet our new friends for the next several months." Luke said, holding out one of the ysalamiri cages. As Mara closed the distance to him she suddenly felt her own Force sense vanish.

"Whoa." she said.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to." Luke agreed. "But I guess we will be used to it eventually." he said. Mara nodded.

"I spoke with Solo and Organa while you were on Myrkr… she is discussing a meeting with the other Alliance leaders.. I didn't tell her you would be there." she said nodding towards Vader "She barely agreed to meet me… and she's worked with me before." Mara explained.

"Are you sure that's the best idea… she might have a heart attack when Vader walks out if she isn't expecting him." Luke said concerned. Mara sighed.

"Normally I would agree… but if we want the Alliance leaders to meet us… there is no way in the nine Corellian hells they will agree to meet with Vader. If they are hesitant to meet me…" she shrugged "I can't see any way around it. I'm not lying… I'm just… avoiding the whole truth."

"On the subject… there is something we should probably discuss before we meet with the Rebels." Vader said. Mara raised an eyebrow at him, but waited for him to continue speaking as they walked down the halls. She realized it was something private when he steered them into his personal private quarters.

"Uh, this isn't bad news is it?" Luke asked nervously.

"No." Vader reassured him "Now we are freed from the Emperor I can at last answer your question about children." he said. Mara smirked.

"I think we already figured that one out _daddy_." she said laughing and caught a note of embarrassment from the Sith lord.

"Please do not call me that Jade… and I was referring to a question Luke asked me about _my_ children…." he said, glaring at Mara behind his mask. Turning to face Luke he said "You have a twin sister."

"Really?" Luke asked excited "Who is she? Do you know where she is? Wait what does this have to do with the Rebels?"

"Search your feelings my son… you will know as I did." Vader told him. Luke thought for a moment then realized the truth… the reason he'd always felt so close to one Rebel in particular.

"Leia! She's my sister!" he exclaimed. Vader nodded. "Oh kriff… you… she's not going to be happy about this is she?" Luke said, his mood sombered as he realized the walls that lay between them. "I see." he said.

"I hope with time I can gain her trust… though I have much to atone for first." Vader said sadly. In that moment Luke did something which surprised Vader… he hugged him… the first time ever his child had done so.

"It will be ok father… I know in time it will be ok." Luke said comfortingly. Vader smiled and held his son.

"You will make a good father, my son." he said. There was a moment of comfortable silence before a beeping comm interrupted the moment.

"I'll get it." Mara said, stepping over to the beeping unit. "Jade here." she answered.

"It's Leia… the Alliance has agreed to meet you. Since I gather you are at Myrkr… it's been proposed we meet at Jandur which isn't too far from either of our present locations, nor is there a heavy Imperial presence there from what we can discern." Leia said. Mara pulled up a nav calculator and checked the distance.

"We can make there in one standard day by my calculations… about 1100 local time." she said. "Will the Alliance leaders be present to negotiate the terms of my assistance?" Mara asked.

"They will. The rest of Rogue Squadron will also accompany us, as well, you can imagine they are anxious to see their friends again." Leia explained.

"I understand." Mara said. "Shall we say meet at 1200 local time to account for any problems we might encounter?" she suggested.

"That's sounds reasonable. We'll see you tomorrow." Leia said before shutting the comm off. Turning back to face Luke and Vader who had been listening silently to the exchange after shutting off the comm, Mara spoke.

"Well, that's it. Our meeting is set. She didn't say not to go in armed, which suggests they will be. I suggest we do the same until we can gain a level of peace between us… not that the three of us are ever entirely without means of defence… but I prefer to avoid using the Force and drawing attention to ourselves… especially since I'm not sure how much a Force bond can survive death." she said. "I'll let Commander Nerrak know to plot a course for Jandur."

Isard awoke to the persistent beeping of her comm. It was scarcely 0600 local time she noted glancing at the chrono. What kriffing moron was calling so early? She's left strict orders she was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency while she was with Palpatine. Slipping from the bed she punched the comm link on. "Isard here… this had better be important." she growled.

"I wished to let you know your new toy is ready for transport." Lumiya informed her. "Show a little respect Ysanne." she warned. Isard sighed. While Shira lacked Mara's pesky moral qualms the woman definitely shared Mara's high opinion of herself.. perhaps even more so. Then again, the woman had dared to piss Vader off by attacking his son… so perhaps she deserved some of her attitude. Still it grated on her. Swallowing her annoyance she answered civilly.

"Thank you Lady Lumiya. I am sure his Majesty will be pleased with this news." she said coolly.

"I will be transporting him tonight, so he should arrive sometime at 1700 in your local time approximately." Lumiya informed her.

"I look forward to it." Isard responded.

"Just keep him alive. You are free to inflict any torture on him you wish, but when we are ready to bait Skywalker he must be alive and able to move." Lumiya told her sternly.

"So what you are telling me is if I break any bones or damage any organs I am to repair them." Isard said. Lumiya laughed.

"If that is how you choose to interpret my words, so be it. I don't care what you do so long as he is alive and able to stand on his own two feet at the end of it. Whatever pleases or amuses my Master… I shall leave that in your hands Ysanne." she said, disconnecting the call. That taken care of, Isard stepped back to the bed and slipped beneath the silken sheets. As she did she felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her closer.

"Did I wake you my Lord?" she asked.

"Mm, yes, but I don't mind." Palpatine purred, his lips against her throat.

"A new toy shall be arriving this evening." Isard informed him. Palpatine laughed.

"Splendid! But for the time being… I can think of enjoyable ways to pass the time." he said, rolling her so she lay across him.

"Of course my Lord." Isard smiled. There was several hours yet before she needed to get up to prepare for the arrival of the Rebel prisoner… and she could think of no more enjoyable way to pass the time


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Here we are! The end of book one! Man I never would of imagined when I started this it would not only become a full length fic but a series. I hope to post up chapter one of the sequel by Monday night if all goes well. The sequel will be titled Alliances, so watch for it! :) Thank you once again to my loyal reviewers who have stuck with this and kept me going! :) I plan to stick with a every couple days update schedule for Alliances so long as my muse holds out. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I had a very specific idea of where I wanted to end it. I could of probably made it a bit longer.. but I wanted to keep this on point and stick with my planned ending. Chapter one of book two will be up by Monday night latest I hope! :)_

Thrawn stood perfectly still, his face expressionless looking out the window of the throne room at the city scape below, as he listened to Pestage's rambling about the ins and outs of running the Empire in Palpatine's absence. The trivial details of Imperial Court held little interest to him, outside where momentary lapses in judgement allowed him information into the intended direction of potential enemies plans. Today however that was not the case. Pestage had already made clear his opinion on the Chiss, and as with other aliens it was not a favourable one. Thrawn suspected the man was intentionally dragging out trivial pointless details to vex him, but he would not give the man any such satisfaction. Apparently tiring of the game he was trying to play, Pestage finally invited Thrawn to speak. "Have we learned the location of the Rebel fleet?" he asked.

"We are close to narrowing it down. His Majesty was most helpful in that regard." Thrawn answered. Pestage raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? How so?" he asked.

"He was able to trace the Force signatures of his former Hand and apprentices to the Inner Rim before they suddenly vanished." Thrawn said.

"And how pray tell does that help Admiral?" Pestage grunted. Such a simple minded man Thrawn thought to himself. Answering out loud he explained.

"There is only one way I know of for one to vanish as it were in the Force." he said, stroking the ysalamiri resting across his shoulders.

"Which is?" Pestage pressed. Very simple minded, Thrawn decided.

"Ysalamiri. They are native to Myrkr… a planet in the Inner Rim. They are able to push the Force away from themselves and anything near to them." he responded. "We can assume Lord Vader, Jade and Skywalker are in the Myrkr system at present based on this." Thrawn explained, feeling very much as though he were talking to a small child. The man had no imagination of foresight. He looked greatly forward to Palpatine's return to the throne… someone who would appreciate his tactical mind, not question and struggle to understand it.

"That's very interesting, but I fail to see how that relates to the location of the Rebel fleet." Pestage said with a bored sigh.

"I thought a man Palpatine held in such confidence would have figured it out." Thrawn said and Pestage glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped. Thrawn spread his hands.

"It's only obvious the next logical step for our defectors to take is to approach the Rebel Alliance with a bid to combine forces." he said. Pestage laughed.

"You really think the Rebellion would work with Vader and the 501st?" he asked. Thrawn ignored the man's mocking laughter.

"I expect they might be reluctant to meet… but Lord Vader does have Skywalker, the former hero of the Rebellion with him. He also has the former Emperor's Hand who is a master at getting into places. I expect anyone who can successfully intricate themselves into a criminal cartel long enough to take it down should have little difficulty in securing a meeting with the Alliance long enough to convince them Vader has indeed defected. After that point they would be fools to turn aside the assistance of former high ranking Imperials and an entire garrison of the best storm troopers." he explained. As he did Pestage stopped laughing and finally saw his point.

"I see…" he said, considering the point Thrawn had made.

"I would like to propose we divert firepower and men back to the Death Star while it nears completion of it's construction. I believe once allegiances are made the Alliance will once again target it." Thrawn suggested.

"Right now forces are needed here to maintain order." Pestage told him firmly.

"I understand." Thrawn said "But his Majesty will be most displeased if the Death Star should be lost to the Rebels. I trust you have informed Captain Paget or whoever is replacing him while he is on Coruscant of the large Imperial defection?" he asked. There was a slight twitch in the other man's face.

"I do not wish to lower moral at such a time as this." Pestage said.

"There is a difference between lowering moral and alerting to a significant potential threat." Thrawn told him sharply, his jaw clenched.

"Perhaps. I shall consider you input, Admiral." Pestage said dismissively. "If you are so worried, why not send your own fleet in to protect the Death Star?" he asked.

"My fleet is spread at present over much of Chiss and WIld Space, keeping the Empire safe from extra-galactic threats you can't even begin to consider." Thrawn said.

"Aliens, you mean. Unreasonable barbarians." Pestage responded disgusted.

"Not all are so unreasonable… I have co-oped several species into assisting." Thrawn explained "But my ships are still limited. I understand a lack of troops. All I ask is three destroyers and a few commanders." he said. Pestage laughed bitterly.

"_Only_ three destroyers? Why didn't you say so?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you wish other ships or commanders, find them yourself. Perhaps you might find among the military forces some sympathetic to your _little plight_. I will grant my permission if you can convince them of the need Admiral." Thrawn ignored the man's barbing and bowed.

"I thank you sir." he said cooly "I shall speak to my fellow Admirals." Thrawn said as he turned and left the room. As much as he felt Pestage was a blind fool, he was required to respect him as the Emperor for now. He had no true loyalty to the man, but protocol must be followed for the moment. None the less he looked forward to returning to Byss where the true Galactic power lay.

Captain Paget swore the galaxy was out to get him. It seemed he had been effectively demoted to a mere shipment runner of prisoners for Ysanne Isard. Instead of returning to his post on the Death Star he had been told his position was now filled and he would be tasked with bringing the unescaped Rebel prisioner to Byss for the Imperial Director of Intelligence to deal with. It annoyed him no else how much power that kriffing woman seemed to hold. Still she was better then the woman who called herself Lumiya. Paget had made the mistake of speaking condescendingly to her, assuming she was a simple piece of Imperial fluff to add something attractive to the city scape. She'd rather rapidly set him straight on that matter he thought as he shrugged his jacket off to change the bacta on the Force lightning burns she had inflected upon him for his insubordination. As he applied the bacta he considered perhaps he should not be so quick to assume. It wasn't exactly his fault though. Women were rare in the Empire… woman in power even rarer…. it was just his rotten luck to encounter all of them. First the Hand- or former Hand now he'd been told- had beat him down and would of killed him had Pestage not interrupted… then there was the Director of Imperial Intelligence who Palpatine allowed to control some of the military forces. It was a decision Paget thought was a fool move, but he would never dare voice it. This Lady Lumiya demoting him to simple errand boy for herself and Isard? It was the final straw. It was a wonder the Empire hadn't collapsed more then it had already. Sighing he made his way to the aft of the ship to check on his charge. The prisoner- Wes Janson he noted checking his data pad- sat miserably in the corner of the cell. Then again he would be kriffing miserable if he knew he was going to be stuck under Isard's thumb for months. As he thought it he hoped he hadn't just jinxed himself. Clearing his throat he asked the prisoner "How are you? Are the medications still effective?"

"Oh just kriffing fine. Since when do you care anyways?" Wes grumbled. Paget shrugged.

"I don't care. It's simply my orders to ensure you reach Byss in optimal health." he answered.

"Yeah would be a kriffing pity if I can't scream for Isard." Wes said scowling.

"Should of considered that before joining up with Rebel scum." Paget told him sharply. Wes laughed bitterly.

"Like you are fairing much better. Ok, you aren't being tortured and probably going to be subjected to seeing Palpatine kriffing… but you are stuck in a dead end job, superiors always telling you what to do. No respect." he said. Paget frowned, but the prisoner was right in a sense. Had he not just been bemoaning his life? As he considered the prisoner's words he cocked his head as one phrase stood out to him.

"Palpatine… kriffing?" he asked revolted.

"Yeah that was about my reaction. Made the mistake of asking that damn Sith woman about it… got a lot more detail then I ever wanted." Wes sighed. "I'm hoping Isard either kills me or uses one of her drugs to wipe my brain clean to be honest."

"You are unafraid to die then?" Paget asked. Despite their differences, he felt a margin of respect and pity for the man.

"I knew I would probably die the moment I chose to get caught in a gamble to save my friend. I accomplished that much, so I can die content knowing I did what I could to make the galaxy better." Wes answered.

"I commend that. It's a shame you aren't on our side. We could use devotion to duty like that." Paget said.

"I could never join such disgusting, misogynistic, xenophobic ranks." Wes said.

"Pity." Paget said. "I suppose it's no matter since Lady Lumiya plans to execute you eventually. If she changes her mind however… I hope you will reconsider"

"I'd rather kriff a Hutt." Wes spat.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Paget snapped before turning and leaving the room. He'd done his duty to verify the prisoner was alive and in decent health. The sooner he dropped the Rebel scum off on Byss, the sooner he could hope to get back to actually being a military Captain and not an errand boy… he hoped.

As the Falcon, Rogue Squadron and Home One dropped from hyperspace above Jandur they saw no other ships. Well, so far it didn't look like a trap. It was agreed the Home One would stay in orbit, while the Falcon would take the Alliance leaders planet side. The Rogues would follow them. Docking with the Home One to bring the Rebel leaders on board, Han waited as they boarded the Falcon. It would be a bit snug with himself, Lando, Chewie, Leia, Mon, Madine, Rieekan, Dodonna and Ackbar all on board… but the Falcon could take off faster and was more manuverable than the bulky Mon Cal cruiser if negotiations went south. There was an air of tension as they entered the Falcon. Everyone knew this was their only hope of regaining their hero, and possibly making a well connected ally… but it was a huge gamble. Some had argued for leaving more of the Alliance leaders in orbit onboard the Home One, but in the end no one had wanted to be left behind on such a critical meeting. As the last of them boarded the Falcon Han closed the hatch and settled into the cockpit, nosing the Falcon down towards the planet to land. It was 1100, so they still had an hour before their Imperial contacts would be arriving in theory, but it was decided it would be best to arrive early and secure the perimeter. Much as everyone hated to admit it, though they did want Luke back… most were scared of him after the holo report. They trusted Mara even less. Last anyone had heard both were Palpatine's loyal servants… not to mention the kid was Vader's son. In terms of winning hearts outside the Empire… being Vader's son didn't get one very far. It had taken a fair bit of vouching for Mara's character by Han to convince the Alliance to agree to meet and not back out at the last minute. As Han brought the ship down Lando walked into the cockpit. "Hey buddy." he greeted Han.

"Hey yourself." Han muttered, focused on the task at hand.

"Mind telling me what's got Leia so nervous?" Lando asked. "The rest of the group assumes it's just nerves like everyone has… but I've been in the game of shady dealings as long as you have, and I can tell it's more then just nerves." he said. Han sighed.

"Lets just say she has a bad feeling about this… I do too." he answered. If Leia hadn't told anyone about her vision he wasn't going to either.

"We all do buddy… it's a big risk bringing all our leaders and best pilots to meet an Imperial agent who last we saw boasted about answering directly to Palpatine. Even if it isn't a trap, she could be acting as a double agent." Lando said.

"We've considered that. Part of the agreement is all her communications will be monitored." Han said.

"As I recall she doesn't need a comm to report to him." Lando reminded him. Han sighed.

"Yeah I know… but I think she would… aw kriff." he muttered, realizing he just said too much.

"Leia can sense things can't she?" Lando asked. Kriff the man was too perceptive.

"Yeah. She doesn't want to broadcast that fact though… not after what happened with the kid. Mon is the only person besides myself and Chewie she's told and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm sure you can understand." Han said, keeping his voice low. Lando nodded at that.

"Your secret is safe with me… but with that… what is she so worried about?" he pressed. Han pinched the bridge of his nose, and blew out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"She had a vision… of Vader and the 501st standing in front of the Alliance… there was other stuff that happened before that… which came true." he explained, keeping a careful watch on the door.

"Kriff you are worried about that?" Lando exclaimed.

"Keep it down will ya buddy?" Han whispered. "Yeah I am, but what else can we do?" he asked. Lando ran a hand through his hair.

"I see your point. Well.. may the Force be with us." he said as the ship landed. Han brought the Falcon as close to the coordinates Mara had sent them as he safely could. The Rogues landed to form a perimeter around the Falcon. Everyone unboarded and stood in front of the ships to wait. Leia stood by Han's side, where he reminded her to breath every few minutes. Lando and Chewie paced restlessly. Mon eyed them suspiciously and Han could tell she wanted to ask Leia about what she knew, but also knew she could not without breaking her confidence with Leia. Madine wore a mask of an expression. He tried to look calm and serious, but as the hour wore on Han could see the cracks in his expression. Ackbar's typically bright red skin had turned a pale pink with the stress of waiting. Rieekan and Dodonna had started off mask like as Madine, but in the end joined the Rogues who had cracked open a bottle of Whyrens Reserve to steady their nerves. As it drew ever closer to the meeting, even the always proper Mon had joined the Rogues in taking shots of Corellian whiskey. In their words… if there was a chance this was a trap and they might not leave alive… it was the Rogues motto to go out fighting with a drink in hand and a song in their heart… even if the lot were tone deaf Han decided listening to their off key drinking songs.

As it drew closer to 1200 they watched as a large Imperial marked shuttle made it's way through the atmosphere and landed. Tensions were high as the shuttle landed and it's loading dock descended. The group collectively held their breath as the shuttles occupants stepped forward through the hatch. Leia's heart dropped as from the shuttle stepped not only Luke and Mara, lightsabers drawn, but behind them was none other than Darth Vader. Following behind him was at least 40 members of the 501st, blaster riffles all drawn and at the ready. Against her hip Leia's comm buzzed in a silent alarm pattern. Her brain decoded the silent buzzing pattern, though she already knew the message before she got it. Star destroyer was in orbit… guns pinning the Home One between it and the planet, blocking any escape. They were trapped and out gunned. Her nightmare had come true… she never should of agreed to this. She'd doomed the whole Rebellion. They were all going to be captured or die and it was all her fault


End file.
